


A World Without Men

by SilverFalcon0000



Series: The Femma Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bikinis, Centaurs, Curvy girls, Elves, Enormous Cock, Fantasy, Goddesses, Harem, Incest, Interspecies Sex, MILF, Magic, Monster Girls, Orcs, POV Male Character, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, World Domination, big tits, hot girls, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 40,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: In the world of Femma, there has never been two genders. There has always been one common throughout every single living organism. It is female. Across all species, they have only female. They reproduce using magic and a substance called bone marrow. But now, the human kingdom of Volaire is running out of marrow. Fortunately, ten years ago, an adventure named Charity found a goddess in a forest, who gave her a mysterious substance called sperm, and with it, Charity birthed the first ever male.Now, on his tenth birthday, with his mother 3 months pregnant, John is finally revealed to the kingdom.
Series: The Femma Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925836
Comments: 236
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

10 YEARS AGO

Charity Grey wandered through the forest. She, like most other adventures, wore a tight leather bikini. A woman’s bikini material showed their rank.

Gold bikini was reserved for the queen of Volaire. Silver was for her councilwomen. Iron was the guards. Bronze was the blacksmiths. Leather was for adventurers sanctioned by the queen. All others went nude.

Charity eventually reached a clearing, and looked around warily, when the air in front of her exploded with golden light.

”Charity Grey. You have been chosen by the goddess Tira, you shall birth the first man of Femma.” a disembodied voice spoke softly and sensually.

”A man? What is a man?” Charity asked, her strong Northern accent evident in the lilt of her voice. 

“A man is the dominant sex in all other worlds. The land of Femma is different. Femma is only women. You shall birth a man, and save Femma. He shall seed many women, including the queen of Femma herself. I have foreseen it. Your son shall save this world.” the goddess Tira explained. Charity gasped as she felt a tingling between her hips.

”The sperm has been implanted. You shall spend the next nine months and ten years in this cabin. Never let your son leave the cabin. Oh, and three months exactly from his tenth birthday, let the sweet boy seed you. You must hold out that long.” Tira urged. 

———

TODAY

I sat on my bed, and watched Mom come in. Her stomach was bulging, three months pregnant with our baby. 

”Happy birthday, my love.” Mom smiled, and she kissed me softly on the mouth, before handing me a small wrapped box. Inside it was a shiny moon pendant.

”The symbol of your patron goddess, Tira. She helped create you. Show pride in her when you venture into this world.” Mom said dotingly, stroking my hair. I was a muscular ten year old, Mom always remarked. I’d been working out since I could stand, per Mom’s request. She did, too, until I got her pregnant, however. I took a minute to admire her.

She was gorgeous, with long blond waves reaching below her huge breasts. They’d long outgrown the leather bikini Mom kept them constrained in, but she said it was a symbol of pride. I did not have any clothes, and I noticed Mom’s eyes were never far from my dangling cock. 

She’d been fascinated with it since I was five, and my balls dropped. Mom said I was magically enhanced, more so than a normal man would be. She was always petting my cock or fondling my balls. It was extremely pleasurable.

”I’m ready to go!” I said eagerly. Mom laughed.

”I know, honey. Step outside, while I finish packing up.” Mom smiled, and I obeyed eagerly. My first breath of fresh air!

I threw open the door and spun in a circle.

”Having fun?” Mom giggled, coming out with two satchels making a cross, the straps meeting in the valley between her breasts. The tops of them spilled out of the bikini, and I licked them.

Mom shuddered in pleasure, and I grinned.

—————

**So. This story WILL NOT have pictures, for two reasons. One, there’s going to be a massive amount of characters in this story. John will have a core harem, but his goal is to knock up a whole world. So there’s going to be a lot of one-off girls, and, two, it makes it so I have more creative liberties with my characters than having to find a photo that kind of suits them.  
**

**Next chapter:**

**The farming town of Illydra reacts to seeing a man!**   
  


**To those of you who want me to continue a story, leaving a suggestion on the most current chapter of that story is the best way to let me know.**

**I have gotten lots of suggestions for House of Potter, but I don’t have any plans to re-continue that at the moment. But there’s a good chance it’ll arrive soon. I’m not saying it’ll be forever, I’m just saying it’s not planned yet.**

**-SilverFalcon0000**


	2. Chapter 2

My butt hurt. After spending the better part of two days riding my horse across Femma’s isolated countryside, I was bored as hell and sore as hell. Mom was similarly sore, but she kept being cheery anyway. She had the map, and was guiding us to a farming village called Illydra. 

Illydra was on the shore of the Greater Femman River, which if you followed upstream, led to the shining capitol of Femma. 

”I’m bored.” I grumbled.

”I know, honey.” Mom said sympathetically.

”How much further to Illydra?” I asked.

”I think about three hours? And then from there it’s day’s ride to a city.” Mom said brightly.

”How far is Illydra from the capitol?” I asked suspiciously. 

”Well, two weeks. But there’s several towns along the shore of the Greater Femman River, and we’ll spend some time at each, so you can recuperate and have some excitement.” Mom smiled. She pulled her horse up right alongside mine.

”So... how will people react to me being... a boy?” I asked shyly.

”Honey, you’re not a boy. You’re a man. And you’re destined to save this world from extinction.” Mom smiled, and I kissed her firmly as our horses trotted close to each other. She smiled widely as she leaned back and the horses separated.

———

THREE HOURS LATER

Mom and I were trotting along, and then she pointed.

”Look! Illydra.” Mom exclaimed. I looked up in excitement. I’d never been beyond the area directly around the cabin. I’d only gone out to train with my mare. 

”Whoa. It’s huge.” I grinned.

”If you think that’s huge, wait till you see the capital. The castle alone is bigger than four of these villages.” Mom grinned. I heard clopping feet, and looked up. Two riders were coming out to greet us. One was a woman a fair amount older than Mom. Her chestnut hair had a few streaks of silver, and her face had a few wrinkles. But her body was incredible. Her tits were far bigger than Mom’s, and her gorgeous face and long legs made my cock hard. The other woman was barely older than me, with small breasts and impossibly smooth skin. She had the same chestnut hair as the older woman, so I guessed they were related.

”What creature is this?” the older woman asked curiously, sniffing suspiciously at me.

”This is my son. The goddess Tira gifted has with a man. From the prophecy.” Mom said, head held high.

”You wear an adventurer’s garb. What is your name?” the older woman asked.

”I am Charity Grey.” Mom said proudly. The woman’s eyes widened.

”Charity Grey has been missing nearly eleven years.” the older woman said accusingly.

”I’ve been raising this man. The only man. Tira appeared to me and told me I must withdraw from society and raise him.” Mom proclaimed. 

”Dismount, creature, so I may see you.” the older woman said, and held up a warning hand to the younger girl. I glanced at Mom, and she nodded. I slid off my mare’s back and the woman slid off her mare as well. I saw her pussy and my cock hardened a bit more. The young girl was openly gaping, and the older woman wasn’t far off.

”What is that thing?” she said, pointing at my rock hard dick.

”It’s his cock. A tool of a man, used to impregnate women.” Mom said, and slid down from her mare to wrap her arms around me from behind. 

”Impregnate? Without the marrow or the magic?” the woman questioned sharply.

”Yes.” Mom said simply, and displayed her pregnant stomach.

”My son did this, without magic. He inserted his cock into me, and let loose his holy cum into my womb.” Mom said reverently.

”That was inside you?” the girl gaped. 

”Yes.” Mom said simply.

”Cum?” the woman frowned, clearly unfamiliar.

”Yes. It’s a sticky white substance that when shot into a woman’s pussy, creates a baby inside her. Then, nine months later, she gives birth naturally.” Mom beamed. The older woman bit her lip.

”How far into the process are you?” she questioned.

”Three months.” Mom answered. 

”I am Kayala, advisor to the leader of Illydra. This is my youngest daughter, Sabrina.” the older woman bowed. 

“How many daughters do you have?” I asked.

”She’s my third. I was gifted so many because of my service to the leader, but I signed an oath saying only my oldest could have children, if she worked hard.” Kayala inclined her head.

”I see. Wouldn’t you wish all your daughters babies? Wouldn’t you wish all your friends and families could have babies?” Mom said. 

”Yes.” Kayala nodded.

”Then, take us to your leader.” Mom smiled.

—————

**Next chapter:**

**John and Charity meet the leader of Illydra, who requests proof of John’s abilities.**


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled myself back up onto my mare, and it trotted along behind Kayala’s. Sabrina’s mare had veered off to the right a little bit. I pulled my steed alongside hers.

”Hi. I’m John.” I smiled, and she blushed lightly.

”Sabrina.” she said shyly.

”How old are you? You’re very pretty.” I said truthfully. Sabrina blushed darker. 

”I’m thirteen. How old are you?” Sabrina asked.

”I’m 10.” I answered. Sabrina’s smile dipped a little. 

”What’s wrong?” I asked curiously.

”Well, people will probably think it’s weird if you gave me a baby, like you told Mom you would.” Sabrina admitted.

”Why? I gave my mom a baby, and she’s a lot older than you are.” I shrugged.

”Heard that!” Mom called. Kayala chuckled. 

”I guess you’re right. Well, it’s good to meet you.” Sabrina smiled, then turned right down towards the river. I spurred my mare forward and rode level with the older women, Mom on my left and Kayala on my right. 

”Where’d she go?” Mom asked. 

”To do her chores.” Kayala answered, and we reached the entrance to Illydra. All the women stared at me as we rode past. I tried to keep my eyes from overloading, seeing all the stunningly gorgeous women everywhere. 

”What manner of beast is this?” a woman in an iron bikini said, walking towards our mares with a sword in hand.

”This woman claims to be Charity Grey, and says she has been in the wilderness, raising a gift from the goddess Tira. She claims it is Man, from the prophecy.” Kayala told the guard. 

”Hmph. We shall let our leader decide that.” the guard said icily. I slid off my mare as Kayala did the same, and the assembled crowd of women all gasped when they saw my cock, rock hard and on full display. Even the guard’s eyes were locked on it.

”Ahhh, the leader.” the guard reminded herself, and turned sharply, and led me, Mom, and Kayala towards her leader.

———

The guard threw open the doors to the biggest building in Illydra. Inside was seven ladies in silver bikinis, and one in silver with a band of gold around the edges. 

”Lady Evelyn. I have brought to you a woman claiming to be Charity Grey, and having mothered Man.” the guard said. The woman in the silver bikini with the gold adornments stood.

”Explain.” she said towards Mom.

”Well, almost eleven years ago, I was on an assignment for the Queen of Femma. While I was alone, Tira appeared to me. She said she would gift me the means to save Femma. She implanted something called a sperm, and teleported me across the land, to a remote cabin. I endured a nine month pregnancy, then raised my son, John. He just recently celebrated his tenth birthday, and this is his baby growing inside me. No marrow, no magic. Just his holy cum.” Mom laid out the facts. Lady Evelyn considered this.

”What proof do we have this creature is Man?” she asked. Several of the silver bikini ladies nodded in agreement. 

I took a moment to admire Lady Evelyn. She had straight jet black hair falling down to her breasts. Her breasts were not particularly large, looking about average as far as I had seen. She had pretty sky blue eyes, and looked quite young. Obviously older than Sabrina, but nowhere close to Mom or Kayala. She had a nice tan, too, and she was in good shape.

”I could demonstrate.” I offered. The silver bikini ladies murmured amongst themselves.

”Who would test it?” Lady Evelyn asked.

”Why not you?” Mom asked. The stunning woman blinked. 

”Excellent idea.” she smiled.

”What if it’s poison?” one skeptic silver piped up.

”It’s not.” Mom promised.

”I shall withdraw to my bedchamber with... John. Why don’t you ladies determine his mother’s identity?” Lady Evelyn prompted the silver bikini council. They nodded hastily. Lady Evelyn offered me a kind smile, and a hand. I took her hand and we walked through the building, to a flight of stairs leading up.

”So, John. What’s your story?” Lady Evelyn asked.

”Well, Lady Evelyn,” I began, but she laughed.

”You can call me Lyn.” she smiled.

”Alright, then Lyn. I was born in a cabin, and only left it to walk around the very small area around it, so I could train with my mare. I’ve never met any other people beside Mom until today.” I explained.

”Never?” Lyn looked stunned. I shook my head.

”Never.” I confirmed. We reached a set of double doors flanked by two women in iron bikinis, each holding a lance.

”Ladies, if you hear any unfamiliar noises do not fret. Unless you hear me scream guards, do not enter. Understood?” Lyn said seriously. They nodded stiffly, and eyed me suspiciously as Lyn led me into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed.

”So... how does this work?” Lyn asked nervously. 

”Oh. You’ll have to strip all the way naked.” I said. Lyn complied, and I admired her lovely body. She didn’t have a tanline, which surprised me, as Mom always had one around her bikini. 

”You’re looking at me so... hungrily.” Lyn said softly. I chuckled awkwardly.

”What now?” Lyn asked. I thought back to when I’d done this with Mom. 

”You spread your legs, and I slide my cock into your pussy. It can go in any hole, but only your pussy makes a baby.” I recalled. Lyn obeyed eagerly, her legs spread wide.

”You’re a lot more flexible than Mom.” I chuckled as I positioned myself so I was primed to slide inside Lyn’s pussy.

”Yeah, well, she has a lot more curves than me.” Lyn said jealously. 

”Are you ready?” I asked her. She bit her lip, blue eyes dancing, then she nodded. I put my hands on her thighs like Mom had taught me, and I slowly slid into Lyn. She moaned loudly as I did, and I soon bumped into a wall Mom did not have. 

”What is that?” I asked. Lyn whimpered. I tentatively pushed, and the wall broke, and Lyn howled. I heard shuffling outside the door, but nobody entered. With Lyn’s mystery wall broken, I used the rhythm Mom had taught me, a slow, strong rhythm of thrusting in and out of Lyn. She was unimaginably tight around my cock, and I grunted as they tightened even more until I had to really put a lot of power into my thrusts to slam into her. I was close to cumming, and Lyn’s soft whimpers as I pushed through her tightness was a huge help for helping me cum quickly. I grunted louder than ever before, and I exploded inside Lyn.

”I feel it! It feels so good!” Lyn cried, and I groaned as Lyn’s walls started to shake, and she orgasmed herself. I kept my cock firmly between Lyn’s thighs as they closed and held it for a few minutes while we both calmed down, then I pulled out. I was limp-cocked now, and Lyn pulled me in for a tight hug. My arms wrapped around her bare back as she squashed her breasts against my chest tightly. I rubbed her back the way I rubbed Mom’s when we hugged, and we laid in Lyn’s bed for a long while, cuddling. 

—————

**Next chapter:**

**John’s abilities proven, Lyn makes a meaningful decision.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in regards to the sex scenes. This one was obviously very vanilla and boring, but that’s the point. John has almost no experience with sex at this point. None of the girls have ever had sex, his mother excluded. As he gets a more in-depth understanding of what’s happening, the sex scenes will deepen with his knowledge. 
> 
> So, the first few sex scenes will be very basic. He puts his dick in and thrusts. He cums. Mission accomplished. But that will change quickly, don’t worry.


	4. Chapter 4

Dressed in a loose satin robe, Lyn returned down to the council of silvers, where Mom sat cross-legged on the floor, Kayala beside her. Lyn squeezed my hand.

”Well?” the oldest of the silvers, a woman a couple years older than Kayala, questioned.

”It was fantastic! I felt his holy cum, and it filled me up so much.” Lyn sighed dreamily. Mom gave me a bright smile and a thumbs up.

”We’ve determined this woman actually is Charity Grey.” the oldest silver cut in. Lyn nodded.

”Excellent. I think the Man deserves a more stylish ride to the capital, no?” Lyn asked. 

“Perhaps. Great Tira, what did he do to you, Lady Evelyn?” the older silver growled when she caught Lyn staring at my half-mast cock. 

”He opened my eyes to sexual pleasures!” Lyn exploded, a huge smile on her face. Mom stifled a giggle.

”I... see.” the oldest silver said with a frown.

”Lady Evelyn, perhaps you are unfit for continued service?” a woman a little younger than Mom prompted.

”What? No! Just because I am pregnant and dream of the Man who gifted me with my baby, does not mean I cannot lead.” Lyn said firmly. The woman nodded, looking chastised. 

”Charity Grey, of the great house of Syra, would you wish us to send a courtier to your family?” Lyn asked kindly. Mom teared up a little. It had been eleven years since she’d seen them. 

”Yes. I can write a letter to send to my mother and sister.” Mom nodded. A guard led her away.

”John, darling, do you need anything?” Lyn asked me affectionately. I shook my head. She smiled sweetly at me. 

“Lady Evelyn, perhaps you should focus on your work.” the oldest, stern silver growled. Lyn lifted her head up high.

”I am your superior! I can have you disposed of in an instant, left to struggle in the wheat fields.” Lyn said dominantly. The woman mumbled an apology. 

”John, darling, perhaps I will accompany you and your mother on your ride to the capital.” Lyn offered. I grinned.

”We’d be delighted to have you.” I promised.

”Excellent! Kayala, if you would take John to get some supplies to stock the carriage with.” Lyn inclined her head. Kayala nodded and I followed her big, juicy ass out of the council building.

———

In the capital of Femma, a woman in a sparkling gold tiara and a gold bikini to match sat on her throne, looking tired and weary.

”Queen Rhea. What ails you?” a woman in an iron bikini, a guard, asked.

”The marrow spells performed by our sorceress have left me weak and childless. I believe our stock of marrow is becoming less potent. But keep that on the down low.” the golden clad woman said sternly. The guard rapped her fist against the iron bikini top she wore.   
  


If only there was another way to have a baby.” Queen Rhea of Femma mused.

—————

**Next chapter:**

**John, Charity, and Lyn set off from Illydra.**

**——**

**Quick poll: Should I skip to the capital, or show some of the villages along the Greater Femma River?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCAT CONTENT.

Riding in Lyn’s carriage was much more comfortable than riding on my mare. The mare now clopped along behind the carriage, as well as Mom’s mare. My head was in her lap while Lyn kept casting jealous looks at my mother.

”So. I was thinking we’d loop the road around the next three villages. Keep John’s exposure low. We want the Queen surprised, right?” Lyn asked Mom, obviously hating deferring to her.

”I believe so, yes. If she hears rumors, she may end up being less than impressed. But we must hit the third village in. That’s where my family hails from. I want to check on them, even though I sent the letter.” Mom explained. Lyn’s jaw tigntened.

”Of course.” she said. I sensed a lot of tension between Mom and Lyn.

”Lady Evelyn! Towards the village or around it?” the driver shouted.

”Around. But we’ll be stopping in Riverbend.” Lyn ordered the driver. Mom smiled fondly hearing the name of her town. She’d told me once her town was named Riverbend because the river took a sharp turn there, and the village is built in the bend of the river.

”Thank you, Lyn. I can’t wait to meet my family.” I smiled brightly at Lyn, and her cheeks flushed dark pink.

”Of course, John. Happy to help.” she said in an unsteady voice.

———

The next two days were spent much the same way. Mom and Lyn got a bit more testy with each other, but a few words from me diffused the situation each time. 

”Riverbend is dead ahead!” the driver called with much less enthusiasm than the beginning of the trip.

”Thank you!” Lyn called back. Mom tossed her mane of blond hair, smoothing it down. She leaned out the window.

”Driver! Stop, please.” she called. Lyn and I exchanged confused looks.

”If we’re keeping John secret, bringing him into the second biggest town on the Greater Femma River might not be a genius plan. Or riding in in an official Illydra carriage. I’ll go in, and bring my sister and mother back here.” Mom offered. 

”How are you going to get them back here?” Lyn asked.

”I’ll walk.” Mom shrugged.

”Fine. Maybe John and I will go for a walk.” Lyn suggested.

”Good idea.” Mom smiled, and left the carriage, hurrying down the stone road, towards the village of Riverbend.

The driver opened the door for Lyn, and she offered her hand to me, too. I took the driver’s hand and got out of the carriage. My knees buckled, but the driver caught me swiftly.

”Careful. My legs are always numb after carriage rides, too.” Lyn smiled.

”What’s your name?” I asked the driver, who wore a guard’s iron bikini.

”I’m Helene.” the driver smiled. She had light brown hair only a little darker than Mom’s, nice, firm breasts, though a little small compared to Mom and Lyn. But her body was tight and toned, and she had a gorgeous golden tan. She blushed a little under the intensity of my stare.

”Helene, will you be accompanying us on the walk?” Lyn asked curiously.

”If John would like it.” Helene inclined her head towards me respectfully. I was stunned. Lyn giggled.

”I told all my guards that you are the highest power in this land, even higher than the Queen. But I figured you could pick your own title. Lord John has a nice ring to it.” Lyn suggested. I considered what Lyn meant. She was presenting me as a great, powerful man. 

”I think Lord John works fine.” I smiled.

”Of course, my lord.” Helene said immediately. 

”Yes, my lord, what’s the verdict?” Lyn said, her lips big and pouty. I grinned. 

”You’re welcome to join, Helene.” I smiled. 

”Thank you.” she nodded. She was shorter than Lyn, who was willowy and tall and beautiful. Mom was shorter than Lyn, too, I had noticed before we left Illydra.

”Shall we head this way, then?” Lyn asked, and I placed my hand on her back and guided her gently through a thin forest to a lake. Helene held up a hand.

”Somebody is at the lake.” she whispered. Lyn stood on her toes and peered over a bush. 

”Yeah, there is. She’s not wearing any identifier. Lower class.” Lyn wrinkled her nose. I spanked Lyn before I even realized I was doing anything, but the lady of Illydra’s shriek of pain and... delight(?) rang through the forest. Helene’s lips curved into a smile, and Lyn looked hurt.

”What was that for?” she asked, her blue eyes wide and wounded.

”Be nicer to people. You don’t have to be a bitch just because you’re the leader of Illydra.” I said. Lyn’s mouth moved, but she hung her head.

”You’re right, my lord. I’m so sorry.” Lyn said, chastised. Helene chuckled, and she got a glimpse of the woman at a pond in clearing. She bit her lip.

”She’s no threat.” Helene decided, and she and I walked forwards while Lyn trailed behind, head hung with shame. The woman stared, open-mouthed at me, and Helene shot the woman a steely glare. The woman drew closer. Helene reached for her sword, but I grabbed her hand. Her eyes moved towards our clasped hands, and she smiled softly at me.

”What manner of thing are you?” the woman asked, in a thick accent. It was lilting, like Mom’s was sometimes when she was upset or, as I found out recently, in pleasure. 

”He is Man. Our savior.” Lyn spoke up.

”Lady Evelyn! Forgive me!” the woman groveled.

”Please. This man is of more import than I, yet you beg to me.” Lyn said, lip curled in distaste. The woman looked hesitantly at me.

”He is still in boyhood, is he not?” the woman said tentatively.

”I am, yes. But I am Man. And I have come to save Femma.” I said, bouncing off of what Lyn was doing.

”What is that... thing between your legs? It looks most intriguing.” the woman flushed.

”That is a cock. It’s his tool for breeding women with babies.” Lyn smirked.

”What?” the woman gasped.

”Oh, yes. He’s used it on me, and his mother.” Lyn giggled. The woman re-appraised me.

”I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me, Lord?” she said, the last part a question.

”John. Lord John.” I said smoothly. The woman nodded.

”What’s your name?” I asked curiously.

”I am Mallory.” the woman smiled. She had big tits, bright red hair, a splattering of freckles, and gorgeous, thick hips. Her hair was straight and wet, so it streamed down her bare back like a ruby waterfall. Lyn smiled.

”Mallory, perhaps you would like Lord John’s cock, hm?” Lyn teased, her diamond eyes glittering. Mallory nodded eagerly.

”Yes! I request a marrow spell every time! For five years now.” Mallory said.

”How old are you?” Lyn asked.

”I’m 30.” Mallory said immediately. Lyn glanced at me.

”Sorry, I don’t think you’re a good fit for our lord and savior.” Lyn shook her head. I opened my mouth, but Lyn closed it.

”Why? I can give you presents!” Mallory begged. Lyn’s lips spread into a wicked smile.

”Like what?” she asked innocently.

”I have a large portion of gold! I have, um, well, oh, hell. I don’t have anything.” Mallory sobbed, and Lyn put her leg over Mallory, and to my horror, started pissing on her. Mallory just cried harder, and I was stunned into stillness. Then, I pushed Lyn down, to the ground.

”Get her calmed down.” I ordered Helene, and the guard nodded. I led Mallory to the small pond, and we waded into it together. I helped Mallory wash Lyn’s piss off of her. Once she was throughly cleaned off, I gave her a smile.

”I’m so sorry about her. I don’t know why she did that to you.” I shook my head. 

”Rumor has it Lady Evelyn torments her people for fun, coming in and taking their things, and lots of piss. Almost every tale ends in Lady Evelyn pissing on something or someone.” Mallory lowered her voice.

”I’ll sort that out, then.” I said, and then I noticed Mallory’s huge breasts floating in the water. I put my hands on her hips, and kissed her. She shuddered but kissed back eagerly. 

”I think you’re a perfect fit for my cock, actually. But, uh, I’m a bit busy right now. I’ll return to meet you here. If you return to this pond every day at the sun’s peak, I’ll be waiting for you one day soon.” I promised. Mallory beamed.

”Thank you so much!” she said jubilantly as we waded out of the water. Mallory headed back to the village, and I stared at Lyn, who was defiantly watching Mallory’s butt bounce. 

”You piss on people?” I sighed.

”Yes. They’re below me.” Lyn said firmly. I had an idea. I grabbed my cock and pointed it at Lyn, and unloaded a whole lot of piss all over her. To my utter shock, she opened her mouth wide and rubbed it all over her body. Helene was similarly stunned. 

—————

**Next chapter:**

**John addresses Lyn’s fetish and meets his grandmother and aunt.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lyn utterly refused to wash off my piss, so Helene and I walked back through the forest while Lyn took up the rear, drenched in piss. Helene kept glancing back over her shoulder. As we approached the carriage, we saw Mom riding in on a mare, two women behind her. They all dismounted and came over towards us.

”Why is Lady Evelyn covered in piss?” Mom sighed. Helene stifled a giggle.

”That may have been me.” I admitted. Mom pinched her nose.

”Why?” she asked.

”Two reasons,” Helene jumped in, “one, she pissed on a resident of Riverbend first. Lord John was just serving justice. And two, he’s Man, so he can do whatever he wants.”. I shrugged, and Helene gave me a glittering smile.

”Anyways! Helene, go get Lyn cleaned off.” Mom said, and both girls walked away. The women behind Mom were staring at me with fascination. 

”John, honey, this is your grandmother, Corinne, and your aunt, Emerald.” Mom introduced.

Corinne was stunning. Yes, she had more age lines in her face and stomach, but her breasts were ENORMOUS. Mom’s breasts were large, but Corinne’s were bigger than anyone’s. She wore no bikini, and I could see her long, tanned legs, and her smooth pussy. Her golden hair was up in a bun, and had a few graying streaks.  
  


Emerald was a bit younger than Mom, with smaller, perkier breasts, and a sweet smile that matched her golden hair. Her eyes were the color of emeralds, and she was incredibly beautiful. 

”Mother, sis. This is my son, Lord John Grey.” Mom introduced. I walked forward, and Corinne hugged me tightly. My chest and most of my upper half was mashed against her enormous tits. My hands were wrapped around her slender waist, and her butt wasn’t as incredible as her upper assets, but it nice. Corinne stepped back and Emerald hugged me tightly as well. Emerald was about the same height as me, and she had an incredible ass, big and perky, and very thick hips. We stopped hugging, but my arm stayed around Emerald’s waist.

”I’m so happy to meet you. Mom’s told stories.” I admitted. Emerald kissed my cheek.

”Like what?” Corinne laughed. 

”Like the time Mom and Aunt Emerald snuck out on a ride to see the lake.” I recalled. 

”Please, Emmy’s fine.” Emerald whispered in my ear, and her soft hand caressed my not-so-soft cock. I groaned softly and Emmy gave me a brilliant smile. Mom blushed furiously seeing her little sister and her son like that. Corinne turned to Mom to speak further, and I squeezed one of Aunt Emmy’s incredible asscheeks.

”I’m gonna cum.” I groaned after about ten minutes of my aunt stroking my rock hard cock. 

”What does that mean?” she asked nervously. 

“It means bend over in front of him.” Mom said quickly. Emerald looked panicked, but obeyed. I put my hands on her hips and slammed inside her. I punctured her hymen, and she screeched, and then even louder as I shot my load inside her. She was panting hard when she stood back up, my cock still proudly inside her.

”What did that do?” she panted.

”It put a baby in you, sis.” Mom laughed. Emerald turned around with wide eyes, groaning a little as she spun around my cock, and I nodded. She grabbed my face and kissed me full on the mouth. I kissed her back, grabbing her hips, and Mom cheered. 

—————

**Next chapter:**

**John finds a strange book with sex tips as they arrive in the capital of Femma.**


	7. Chapter 7

The carriage ride went smoothly. Mom and her family chatted the whole time. Lyn was sitting up front with Helene, and I had my grandmother, Corinne, laying her head in my lap. My hard cock was resting atop her head, and Aunt Emerald found it funny. 

”What? Can’t a woman show some affection to her grandson?” Corinne asked, sitting up. I laughed and threw my arm around Corinne, who snuggled up against me. Mom and Aunt Emerald looked on jealously. My hand that was around Corinne’s shoulders gently teased her enormous breasts, and there was a loud crash. Helene stopped the carriage, and the three women in the carriage with me looked nervous. 

I heard boots crunching, and the door was opened by Helene.

”Lord John, you might want to see this.” she said, dumbfounded. I hopped down, and saw a chest in the ground, with my name written on it in elaborate golden cursive.

”That fell from the sky.” Lyn added helpfully. I knelt before it, and the lid sprung open. Inside was a hefty leather-bound book. I read the title.

” _Sex: The Spicy, Erotic Guide to Womanly Pleasure_.” I read aloud, and Helene blushed. I chuckled and climbed back in the carriage. Corinne leaned over my shoulder as I opened the book. The carriage started rattling on again as I read the book.

———

**Next chapter:**

**John tests the book’s knowledge on Corinne**


	8. Chapter 8

I was deep in Chapter 4, _Pleasuring the Titflesh_ , when the whole carriage jostled. I heard Lyn and Helene cry out, and then there was a loud... moo?

”Exit the carriage now! Leave all weapons and non-wearable possessions in the carriage!” a commanding voice shouted. Mom went first, her pregnant stomach proudly jutting out. Then Emerald, then Corinne, then me. At the sight of me, all the kidnappers went wide-eyed.

”What manner of beast are you?” one spoke up.

”What manner of beast are _you_?” I retorted. 

”Halt.” one woman’s voice rung clear, and the creatures shuffled apart. The woman, like the others around her, had the lower half of a cow, meaning two furry legs and a tail, while the top half was an extraordinarily attractive woman. But this one more so. She had long red hair falling down in a loose braid over her shoulder. She wore only a... wolfskin covering, but it did little to hide her positively immense tits. They made my entire family look inadequate. The woman was tall, muscled, toned, and was holding a battle-axe.

”I am Hesa, leader of this Minotaur tribe.” the woman said regally.

”I’m John, the, uh, son of a knight.” I said proudly.

”I see. What race are you?” Hesa asked me.

”I’m human. A human male. I am the only of my kind.” I explained. Hesa tapped her chin thoughtfully.

”Minotaurs! Grab this human man! We shall experiment with him in our village!” Hesa thundered, and two women lunged for me. I ducked under one of them, but the other clotheslined me. I was no fighter, and Mom was out of practice, and pregnant. Only Helene would be any great help, but she and Lyn were unconscious. 

———

I woke up, my arms bound to two trees by firm rope. My cock jutted out proudly, and several Minotaur women were staring at it, Hesa among them. She walked forwards.

”This extra bone was not firm earlier. It was limp. But one of our doctors was touching it. It activated, like some dark magic.” Hesa snarled.

”Whoa, hold on. It’s not dark magic! Jeez! I told you, I’m the opposite of a woman. Women have a tunnel between their legs, yeah?” I said. The assembled Minotaur women nodded, unsure where this was going. 

“Oh my goddess! Chieftess Hess! His extra bone is to fit inside our holes!” one intelligent Minotaur exclaimed. Hesa whipped her head towards me.

”It’s true. That’s how I got my mother pregnant. I put it in your hole, and then it shoots out some liquid that when it enters your body, can get you pregnant.” I explained. Hesa sniffed, and then bent over, exposing her slit to you. It was surprisingly... sexy? It was a human vagina, not a cow’s, thank Tira.

”You’ll have to come closer. I’m tied to these trees, remember?” I grunted, and the Minotaur chieftess backed up, and the tip of my throbbing cock entered her dripping wet hole, and she gasped in delight, and slammed her hips down my length, and to MY delight, she mooed loudly. I chuckled and started thrusting my hips, angling them to hit different parts of her birth canal, making her feel overwhelming pleasure. Unlike Mom, who’d screamed extremities and my name, Hesa just couldn’t stop _mooing_ , and it was so oddly erotic, too. 

It wasn’t long before I was shooting my seed into Hesa’s eager womb. She mooed louder than ever, and the chieftess abruptly fell over, thighs clenched, and her hands on her stomach.

———

What followed was probably the most interesting two weeks in my life. My cock pretty much never had fresh air on it. One Minotaur or another was always bouncing on my length. Hesa had tied me to the ground, which was a bit comfier for me, but a little bit harder to do sex. 

Hesa in question was positively bulging. Turns out, Minotaurs have MUCH shorter pregnancy than human women. They could pop out a baby in a month. So, at two weeks, Hesa looked positively swollen with child. Strangely, she was much larger than any of the other Minotaurs, and her tits hadn’t stopped growing since she’d gotten bred. The Minotaur chieftess was now my source of milk. I always had her nipple in my mouth, while the sexy cow women fucked themselves silly.

”John!” a voice called, and several of the Minotaurs reaches for weapons, but it was my mother, running towards me. 

”Hold! You shall not harm the mother of our King!” Hesa ordered. Mom approached warily, looking in awe at the very pregnant Minotaurs. 

”It’s only been two weeks.” she breathed. 

”John, I’ve been so worried. It’s time to return home.” she said lovingly. 

”Of course, Mother. But I’m bringing Hesa with me. She’s my personal milking slave.” I said. Mom blinked.

”Sure, of course.” she smiled at the pregnant Minotaur leader. 

—————

**Next chapter:**

**Hesa joins the party as the journey to the Capital winds down.**


	9. Chapter 9

We were very close to the Capital when the storm set in. And it was a HELL of a storm. I had Aunt Emmy in my arms, while Corinne and Mom flanked me. I felt bad for Hesa, Helene, Lyn, who couldn’t fit in the carriage. The rain was coming down hard as thunder boomed across the sky.   
  


“This is a crazy storm. We might have to stop and find shelter.” Mom said worriedly. Just then, there was a loud boom and I heard the shrieks of Helene and Lyn. 

”Lord John! We need to find shelter!” Helene shouted. 

”Do it!” I called back. I could tell when the carriage left the road, and then there was a bright flash and the horses bolted. Lyn cried out in surprise, and the carriage tipped dangerously. Mom grabbed my hand tightly. I squeezed it back.

”Out!” Helene yelled, and we all climbed out quickly. The carriage was on the edge of a huge ravine! Once we were all safe, Hesa grabbed the carriage and strained to pull it back to safety. Being a Minotaur, she had a good deal more strength than any of us. I ducked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and helped pull. Helene joined the pull, and the carriage was safely recovered. The problem was that the horses had fallen in, the straps just not strong enough to support the horses’ weight. We all stood there, shivering in the rain. Hesa wrapped her arms tightly around me, shielding me from the rain. 

”Thanks for the assistance.” my pet Minotaur murmured, brushing her lips against mine in a kiss. I kissed her back.

”Travelers! Are you in danger?” a voice cried out, and we all turned to see two creatures galloping towards us. They were centaurs, with the four legs and flank of a horse, but instead of a neck, they had the top half of a human body. They had gorgeously toned stomachs, but at the waist faded into horse, and wore tight bras made of brown leather. These two were particularly ravishing. They had blond hair, and looked like mother and daughter, both with immense tits. The daughter’s tits were about level with Hesa’s pre-pregnancy tits, while the mother was slightly larger. 

”We could use shelter, if you have it.” Mom shivered. The centaur women examined us, and blanched when they saw me, especially with Hesa protectively standing partly in front of me. 

”What is that?” the daughter asked curiously.

”He is Man. A true King, and is a thousand times better than either of you.” Hesa spat. 

”I see. Well, Man, we seek to offer your party shelter. Does that work for you?” the mother asked. I nodded. The mother held up a hand.

”The minotaur, however, is not allowed.” the mother cautioned. Hesa was visibly angry. 

”Hesa, my love, stay with the carriage, please. Seek shelter inside it.” I said kindly. Hesa sniffed, and gave me a quick kiss.

”Fine.” she scowled and walked back to the carriage. The centaurs led us to a small cave, complete with straw beds, as well as a sort of little kitchen. 

”It’s not much. Centaur villages are much more prosperous, but we are outcasts.” the mother apologized.

”It’s no problem, though I don’t think I know your names.” I said. The centaurs exchanged looks.

”I am Jemina.” the mother nodded respectfully.

”I am Kyley.” the daughter nodded.

”I’m John, and this is my mother, Charity, my aunt, Emerald, and my grandmother, Corinne. This is Evelyn and Helene, some friends.” I introduced. 

“Pleasure to meet you all.” Kyley smiled. 

”Indeed.” Jemina chimed in. 

”So, you’re mother and daughter, yes?” I asked the pair of centaurs. 

”Yes, we are.” Jemina answered.

”Bone marrow child?” Mom smirked. Kyley looked hurt.

”Why do you say it like it’s a bad thing?” the centaur accused.

”Because John has the power to create real babies. See?” Mom asked, stroking her nearly four months pregnant stomach. 

”Oh, my. John is the prophecized Stallion?” Jemina gaped. I was confused.

”Yes. Each culture has their own legends of me. Humans call him Man, centaurs call him Stallion. But it is him. The goddess Tira appeared to me, and gave me a substance called sperm, and with it I birthed John. Our king.” Mom smiled warmly at me.

”Mighty Stallion, would you breed me?” Jemina inclined her head respectfully.

”No, my Stallion, breed me!” Kyley jumped in. 

”Girls, girls. I’ll breed both of you horny mares. But... how does centaur physiology work, exactly?” I grinned sheepishly. 

”Well, we have two wombs, though just the one hole. Some believe the two wombs are because of our mixed biologies, but I disagree. Minotaurs don’t have two wombs, after all.” Jemina smirked.

”I see. So you could be carrying two children at a time.” I contemplated.

”Two? Oh, no, my Stallion. Centaur women birth litters, usually five-seven kids. I’m the eldest of my litter, and I have six other siblings.” Kyley chuckled.

”Ok. Jemina, mind if I test out my breeding mare skills on you?” I asked with a grin. The maternal centaur looked delighted, while Kyley looked pissed. 

“Not at all, mighty Stalion.” Jemina smiled, and took my hand, leading me to a more secluded nook in the cave. Jemina lit a candle, and knelt before me, gazing reverently at my cock. I pushed the purple tip past her plump lips, and her tongue hurried to meet it, swirling along my tip in a generous spiral motion. 

”You taste SO good, Stallion.” Jemina moaned. I grinned.

”Thanks, Jemina. Now, breeding?” I prompted. Jemina turned around and placed her hands flat on the cave wall, and knelt her front legs so her rear stuck up prominently. Then I saw her asshole and her positively SOAKED pussy. I grinned, and placed my hands on the sides of her horse lower half, and lined up my rock hard cock with the inviting hole, and plunged inside.

”Stallion!” Jemina shrieked, and I grinned as I started forcing myself inside her with ruthless force. She cried out in sheer pleasure as I thrust my hips in and out hard. My two weeks with Hesa and her village had taught me a lot about pleasuring monster women, and it seemed that applied to centaurs, too. I hit up and down in different angles. To my delight, I hit two different cervixes, one for each womb. If only I was a couple inches longer, I could breach her cervix. Same with Hesa and the other human women. 

Jemina, who had obviously never had sex, was close to orgasming, I could it feel it in her body. Wanting to cum together, I tried to let slip my defenses against cumming too quickly, and when Jemina started shaking, I started shooting my seed inside her centaur pussy, and I angled it up and down to hopefully get both wombs with one load. I was incredibly fertile, but centaurs were a little harder to get entirely knocked up. 

Jemina crumpled to the ground when I pulled out, and she held out her arms. I cuddled with the human part of her, feeling her enormous tits against my chest. Hesa’s had grown exponentially with her pregnancy, and I hoped Jemina’s would too. 

”How long is a centaur pregnancy?” I asked her.

”Three months.” she smiled at me. I grinned. Then, a thought occurred to me.

”Jemina... do you think you and Kyley could pull our carriage?” I asked curiously.

”Of course, my Stallion. And I’ll have you know, centaurs only allow people they consider as their master to ride on their backs. I would very much appreciate it if you took me as your personal mount.” Jemina shuddered, clearly aroused at the thought of me riding around on her all day. 

”Can Kyley pull the carriage by herself?” I asked.

”It has wheels?” Jemina checked.

”Yes.” I nodded.

”Then yes, she can.” Jemina nodded.

”Good. You’ll be my personal mount, then.” I winked. Jemina gave me a grateful smile and I laid beside her. 

———

The next morning, Hesa, with great pleasure, strapped the carriage onto Kyley. I was astride Jemina, the gorgeous centaur MILF already saddled for me. I had my hands on the sides of tits, and she seemed very happy with that. Jemina and I spoke in-depth about the centaur cultures, as I was very sheltered, having only been told small amounts about human cultures from Mom.   
  


Helene and Lyn chimed in on occasion, but I’d let Hesa sit in the carriage because of my absence. 

”Lord John! We’re arriving.” Lyn called to me, and I looked up from the flowerbeds I was seeing, and I saw the gorgeous city appeared as we crested a hill. The city was big, sprawling, and a gorgeous castle rose up in its’ heart. Windfall, the capital of the human lands of Femma.

**Next chapter:**

**John arrives in Windfall, and confers with the Queen.**


	10. Chapter 10

Our party approached the gates of Windfall, and the guards on the battlements gave us strange looks. For one thing, a foreign creature (to them, anyway) sat astride a centaur, while another centaur pulled an Illydran official carriage. 

“Halt! Who are you?” one called down.

”I am Man.” I said firmly. The two women turned to confer briefly.

”Prove it.” the other called down. I sighed and slid off Jemina, and let the guards see my cock. They both stared at in fascination. 

”That’s the staff? The staff that can be used to breed women?” one asked eagerly.

”Ummm... yes.” I grinned. The girls fanned their faces, already aroused. 

”We’ll let you in.” they beamed, and I swung back up onto Jemina, and the centaur woman glanced over her shoulder to smile at me. 

The gates creaked open, and Jemina took the lead, carrying her master into the capital. Kyley and the others followed behind us. The denizens of Windfall all gathered to stare. Soon, we had a half dozen guards surrounding us, keeping back crowds. I sat proudly and firmly astride my centaur mount, my hands still on her naked breasts. Whispers spread through the crowd like wildfire. 

Soon, we reached the gates of the castle. The guards there already had them open, and Kyley pulled aside to let the carriage riders disembark, while Jemina walked me straight inside. She stopped walking and I slid off of her, and she bent to give me a quick kiss as I walked in front of her, and nearly choked when I saw the intrigued queen of Voltaire.

”Corinne?” I gasped.

”No. That’s my sister... Rhea.” my grandmother placed a hand on my shoulder, and I gazed reverently at the queen. She was completely identical to Corinne, except... were her breasts bigger? Rhea wore a gorgeous golden bikini and a tiara, and her blond curls were more elegantly styled.

”Sister.” Queen Rhea said, with no emotion, “How do you know this boy?”.

”He’s Charity’s son.” Corinne smiled. My mother joined me, cupping her pregnant stomach. Rhea’s eyes widened.

”Charity Grey! My niece, you have returned! Where have you been?” Rhea asked.

”I’ve been mothering my son.” Mom explained, and I wrapped my arm around her.

”The child in your womb. That is Man’s?” Rhea asked, wide-eyed.

”Yes. My darling son presented me with his first child.” Mom smiled, and I kissed her sweetly.

”Man, it does not escape my attention you have brought more... monstrous beings into the royal court.” Rhea addressed me coldly.

”I believe, as Man, I rule the kingdom now, no?” I grinned. Rhea’s eyes widened. A woman with brown hair and gray eyes leaned in to whisper something.

”Do you seek the throne, Man?” Rhea drawled.

”I do.” I nodded firmly. 

”Then, it is yours. Provided, of course, you impregnate me.” Rhea grinned wickedly. I grinned back. 

”Of course, Rhea.” I agreed. The woman stood, and Corinne leaned in close to my ear.

”Make sure it’s public, and rough.” she said breathily. I groaned my agreement and followed Rhea up the stairs. We passed a balcony, and I grabbed her arm and hauled her into there. She frowned.

”A balcony?” she asked.

”I’m going to breed you in front of the whole city. Point to a place where... there!” I said. I pointed to a giant pedestal, currently empty. Rhea let out a giggle.

”That is the dedicated place for the statue of Man. Ironic you picked it to validate your kingship.” Rhea smiled. I led the Queen to the pedestal, and soon, a massive crowd had gathered. I undid the queen’s bikini top, and the whole crowd gasped and then I slid off her bottoms. Cheers erupted as I pushed Rhea down to the ground, and pushed her face against the concrete, and put my hands on her hips. I hauled her butt up, and slammed inside her brutally. 

Rhea’s screams could be heard across Windfall, I guessed. I fucked her at an animalistic pace, the one I used to fuck Hesa. She was crying out in pleasure and pain, tears running down her face as I brutally slammed into her. I paid her well-being no mind. Already, after only fifteen minutes, the queen had wildly orgasmed three times. I knew her body couldn’t take much more, sexually naive as it was. With a loud war cry, I shot my seed into the former queen's pussy, and the entire crowd went wild. Thousands of gorgeous women (and some who were insanely gorgeous) embraced each other, just as happy and relieved as their former queen. 

I stood up, and let Rhea’s exhausted body lay sprawled across the pedestal.

”People of Windfall! My name is John, and I am Man! Not only am I Man, but I am the King of Voltaire, now. Rhea is retiring to be a personal handmaiden of mine. And once I’m installed, the breeding will begin.” I grinned. The women in the crowd got even more jubilant.

”Now, before we begin the breeding process. Let me start with two announcements. One, every single woman in Windfall will receive a baby, I swear upon the goddess Tira. Two, my private harem will be ranking all of you based on beauty and fertility. But remember rule one. Even if you get the lowest rank, you will still receive a child. You may be wondering who comprises my private harem.” I grinned.

”The harem is comprised of my mother, Charity Grey, my aunt, Emerald Grey, my grandmother, Corinne Grey, and my great-aunt, Rhea Grey. It also includes several monstrous women, such as Hesa, a Minotaur chieftess, Jemina, a centaur who is my personal mount, and her daughter, Kyle. The other two ladies are Lady Evelyn of Illydra, and Helene, of the Illydran Guard.” I explained.

—————

**And so it begins...**


	11. Chapter 11

The next days were a period of transition for Windfall. For one, Hesa’s village of Minotaurs arrived and took over as my personal guards. So, about fifty gorgeous, busty, pregnant Minotaur women were patrolling the castle. The previous, human guards were assigned to your harem’s hallway. Considering I had an entire world to reap of women, I’d given them the entire east wing of the castle. Minotaurs guarded the main entrance, while half the former royal guard kept watch from inside my harem’s hallway. 

The other half of the former guard were walking the city. Anybody who complained of their new role was immediately sacked. After three sackings, the guards wisely stopped complaining. Hesa, who like most of the Minotaur guards, was about ready to pop, laid before my throne. She wore the new official harem bikini. Well, the harem top. Neither she nor the centaurs wore the bikini bottoms. The official harem bikini was comprised of golden threads. Lots of their creamy skin was on display, including their perky nipples. 

The castle seamstress had done with golden string, so thin I wasn’t sure how it supported their enormous tits. The bikini bottom was the same, tightly clinging to their curves. 

”King John!” a voice shrieked, and I turned abruptly from my position gazing lustfully at Hesa’s pregnant body. The shrieker was a young woman, a woman with flaming red hair, a slender, youthful build, and the perkiest tits I’d ever seen. They were a little smallish, but goddamn were they enticing. 

“What’s the matter?” I asked. She sniffed, tears running down her face. 

”I was outside the city walls, and was transporting some rarer goods. But... but then I was attacked!” she wailed. 

”Attacked? By who?” I asked nervously, sitting up. The girl was quivering with fear. 

”Orcs. Big, scary orcs!” she shrieked, obviously terrified out of her mind. 

”What’s your name?” I asked the girl. 

”Emori.” she said, a little more calmly. 

”Well, Emori. You are entirely safe here in my castle. Hesa, darling, can you assign Emori a Minotaur bodyguard?” I asked. The Minotaur nodded. 

”Sure.” Hesa agreed, and a Minotaur came forward and stood respectfully behind Emori.

”Where exactly were you when you were attacked?” I asked. 

”Just east of Windfall.” Emori told me. I glanced at Hesa.

”Ready your best. We leave to hunt orcs in an hour.” I ordered, and strode to the armory.

I pulled on fingerless gauntlets and strapped on a leather war tunic, the only exception to the bikini rule. My cock and balls hanging loose, I spent an hour studying orcs in the library, before joining the hunting party in the throne room. There were five Minotaurs. Three were identical blondes, and the other two were extremely muscled, even by Minotaur standards.

”John, my love. These are the warriors I handpicked for you. These are the Amazonian Triplets, named after the ancient order of warrior women. This is Leyah, Lina, and Lycie. The other two are mutes, but our strongest fighters.” Hesa explained. 

”Excellent. Let’s go”. I nodded. The Minotaurs had adopted the iron bikini tops of guards, and they led the way out of the castle. We walked out the east gate, and warily crept through the forest. I ended up beside Leyah, the bustiest of the Amazonian Triplets, and she was holding her twin swords warily, scanning the tree line. I was gratified to see my baby in her belly from the Minotaur orgy, and shamed myself for forgetting her as just a face in the crowd. 

”What was that?” I heard another Amazonian Triplet called. Then there was a scream. Leyah moved swiftly, pushing my back against a tree, and guarded me. 

”Don’t worry, mighty Bull. I shall protect you.” Leyah vowed. 

”Thank you.” I breathed, my short sword sweaty in my grasp. There was a barbaric howl in the quiet woods, and Lina came charging towards us, scratched and bloodied. 

”Sister. Are you OK?” Leyah gaped.

”No! No, I’m not. Lycie and one of the mutes are dead. The other mute was captured. The orcs, they ambushed us. 

”Lycie’s dead?” Leyah gasped. Lina, who I noticed was one of probably four Minotaurs I hadn’t gotten around to breeding, put her hand on her sister’s shoulder.

”The Bull God is safe. And I know the location the orcs came from. If we get the jump on them, we could easily slay them.” Lina comforted her sister.

”Right. Vengeance for Lycie.” Leyah scowled. Leyah glanced at me. 

”Perhaps we should escort our king back to the city.” she said worriedly.

”I’ll be fine. Let’s go hunt some orcs.” I grinned. Leyah gave me a kiss of thanks, and the three of us jogged through the forest. 

———

Lina stopped us at the mouth of a deep cave. We all drew our weapons, and Lina cautiously entered. Leyah followed her, one arm held out protectively in front of me. It was eerily quiet here in the cave. 

”Trespassers...” a voice hissed. 

”Stay on guard.” Lina warned, as we descended deeper. Not gonna lie, I was terrified. Even more so when Lina just... vanished. I blinked and suddenly it was just me and Leyah. Then it was just me. And then the dim cave fell to blackness.

  
———

I woke up, bound by ropes. What I saw was not anything like an orc civilization. It was running water flowing from cracks in the walls, and a big pool in the center. Floating above it was a ravishing MILF, with obscenely huge tits, and inhuman curves. Her blond hair flowed down to her waist, and it was wavy. Her eyes glowed vibrant purple, and her head was looking directly at me.

”You bear my sister’s mark.” she said, her voice inhumanly thunderous.

”Your sister?” I asked, my voice hoarse.

”Tira, the goddess who gave sperm to your mother. Imagine my delight that the chosen champion of my sister wandered to my domain.” she purred.

”Um... you’re Tira’s twin sister right? Uh... Sultra.” I recalled. The woman’s full lips twisted into a smile.

”Yes, I am Sultra. Goddess of death and lust, the opposite of Tira, who is the goddess of life and love.” the incredibly sexy woman said proudly.

”And, uh... what do you want with me?” I asked nervously. 

”I wish to make you MY champion. After all, surely the only man in the known world would want Lust on their side, not Love?” Sultra purred.

”I guess.” I said warily.

”Excellent. I will gift you with my blessing, as well as a collar capable of confining goddesses.” Sultra smiled.

”What’s your blessing do?” I asked worriedly.

”Stop your whining, boy. I seek your aid. Why would I harm you?” Sultra rolled her eyes. She pointed her finger at me, and her long hair started floating. My eyes went wide.

”Repeat after me. I swear my allegiance to Sultra of the Divine Order. I swear fealty to Sultra, mother of lustful sins, ruler of desire.” Sultra chanted. I repeated after her, and a bolt of light hit me in the chest. I grunted and felt a burning in my veins. I screamed in pleasure as my cock stiffened and started spraying cum all over the floor as my cock started growing. It thickened drastically, and lengthened a little bit as well, until it was so hefty that even rock hard, it was angled down a bit, simply unable to resist gravity. 

My cock finally stopped spraying cum and stopped growing.

”Your balls have been emptied of normal cum. Now your cum is enhanced for ultra fertility. It also has a bit of an enhancement, as you can tell.” Sultra smirked. 

”Why so big?” I groaned.

”Because with the amount of Minotaurs and centaurs you’re fucking, and the orcs you’re looking for, a beastly cock should help.” Sultra winked. 

”But it’s so heavy!” I grunted.

”How do you think we women feel? Tits aren’t light, you know.” Sultra chided. 

”I guess. What about the Minotaurs I came in here with?” I asked worriedly.

”They’re in holding cells. But unharmed.” Sultra assured me.

”Right... so, what’s the deal with the goddess-restraining collar?” I asked. Sultra waved her hand, and a leather collar appeared in my hand, with silvery runes on it.

”To imprison a goddess, simply say the incantation there and hold the collar towards them.” Sultra said. I pointed it at Sultra and hurriedly said the incantation. The collar appeared on the goddess’ neck, and she abruptly fell into the shallow pool. She sat up, coughing water, and while her body was still amazing, she was definitely humanized now. 

“Why would you DO that?!” she screamed. 

”I.. I don’t know. I panicked. You’re terrifying.” I answered, and the ropes tying me to the wall turned to normal ropes instead of magical steel ones, and I easily stepped away from the wall, and hauled Sultra to her feet, and kissed her hungrily. She struggled weakly against me, and I realized abruptly she wasn’t used to not having divine power coursing through her veins, and as such was weak. I brutally groped her amazing body, and she moaned against her will. 

”Stop it!” she pouted, no longer embodying terror. I laughed derisively and shoved my tongue into her mouth, and she submitted to my tongue. She was very weak without her powers. I easily slung her over my shoulder, and carried her to the opposite wall, where Leyah and Lina were gagged and bound. I easily opened the gate, as it was no longer magically sealed, and stepped inside and untied Leyah, who gave me a sloppy kiss.

”Well done conquering a goddess! And you got a gift from her, too.” Leyah murmured, her fingers brushing my now enormous cock. I grinned and Leyah untied Lina, who gave me a similarly sloppy kiss.

”Sultra, are there orcs in this cave?” I asked her forcefully. She didn’t say anything so I spanked her enormous ass. She cried out in delight and pain. 

”No! The orcs live much further east, in the Badlands between here and the Elvish lands!” Sultra answered obediently. 

“Good girl.” I said patronizingly. Leyah chuckled. I carried the weakened goddess out of the cave while neither Minotaur girl could really keep their eyes off my rock hard cock proudly leading the way. 


	12. Chapter 12

The walk back to Windfall Castle was slow going. Leyah and Lina were both wary of potential threats. Meanwhile, I had Sultra over my shoulder, and she was not light. Eventually I dropped to the forest floor, panting. Leyah was by my side instantly.

”Are you OK?” she asked me worriedly. I nodded.

”Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Just exhausted.” I grumbled.

”Lina, why don’t you hold our King’s slave?” Leyah suggested as she lifted me. She put me on her back, and I wrapped my arms around her neck, in an ‘X’, with my hands cupping her nipples and areolas. My legs were wrapped tightly around her waist, and my new huge cock was unintentionally grinding against her back as she walked. I felt Leyah’s body tense with excitement whenever she took a step, as it brought another grind of my cock.

As we reached the gate, she was flat out gasping and moaning as I fondled her enormous bare tits and ground my new cock against her. Leyah carried me to the throne room, where Mom and Hesa sat, both looking worried. 

”You’re OK!” Mom gasped and I dropped off of Leyah’s back to catch my mother and spin her around. She let out a surprised gasp, and took a look at me.

”You look... older? You’re bigger and more muscular.” Mom frowned.

”How old do I look?” I asked.

”Thirteen or fourteen, I guess.” Mom shrugged. 

”Lina, you can dump your cargo in my room. Chain her to the wall.” I nodded towards Lina, and she carried off the unconscious Sultra. 

”Who was that?” Mom asked, and that’s when she noticed my huge new cock. She gasped.

”Holy shit! John, baby, what happened?” Mom cooed. 

”That woman was Sultra. She’s the goddess of lust. She did this to me.” I explained. Mom dropped to her knees and started worshipping my cock, planting tiny kisses on it, swirling her tongue around my cock tip, and took a few inches in her mouth to play with. 

”You’re so big!” Hesa whimpered, and I glanced at the immensely pregnant Minotaur. Mom was only halfway through with her pregnancy, but Hesa and most of the Minotaurs were ready to pop. And Jemina wasn’t far off, as she already looked half-done. 

”Hesa. How long until you give birth?” I asked her, my voice a little shaky from the pleasure Mom was giving me. 

”Probably a few hours. Most of the Minotaurs here are in the same boat.” Hesa answered immediately. I glanced at Leyah, who put a hand on her also enormous belly, and she smiled.

”I’m in that group.” she assured me.

”Hesa, gather all the pregnant Minotaurs and take them to... the Solar Ballroom.” I said. Hesa nodded. Leyah gave me a kiss on the cheek as she headed there herself. I turned my attention back to Mom, who was slaving over my cock. I stood her up, and we sat on the steps in front of my throne.

”What’s wrong?” I asked her, putting my hand on her cheek. She gave me a sad smile.

”Since we met Hesa, you’ve barely given me a moment’s notice. You’re just insane with lust for the Minotaurs and the centaurs. You’ve neglected me, Corinne, and Emmy. Rhea, too.” Mom said miserably.

”Wow. Mom, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you felt that strongly.” I apologized, “Let me make it up to you. I swear, upon my name as Man, you will always be pregnant with my child, no matter what. Sound good?” I asked her. Her eyes welled with tears.

”A lifetime of being a breeder for my son? I’d love to!” she beamed, and leaned in for a slow, tender kiss. 

”Wow.” she murmured. I grinned.

”I do kind of have to go.” I apologized. Mom gave me a quick kiss. 

”I love you.” she smiled.

”Love you, too.” I smiled back. Then I walked for my room briskly, and found Lina outside it, holding a leather whip he obviously found distasteful. 

”I despise leather.” she confided in me as I roughly kissed her in thanks.

”Oh, because you’re part-. My bad.” I grinned sheepishly. Lina rolled her eyes and gave my cock a playful squeeze as she walked past. I entered my bedroom, and found a hook set firmly into the stone wall, and from it, hooked a chain. The chain connected to a certain collar restraining Sultra. She was upright, and I took a long minute to admire her incredible body. Despite being in a human avatar, her assets rivaled that of even the monster girls.

”Like what you see?” Sultra asked haughtily.

”All talk now, huh?” I chuckled. Sultra turned, eyes blazing. I walked forwards and grabbed her chin, forcing her to kiss me. She tried to bite my tongue, so I pulled back and snapped the whip across her impossibly huge tits. They were the biggest I’ve ever seen, I realized abruptly. She dropped to her knees, crying in pain.

”You will obey me, Sultra.” I scowled. She sniffled and looked up at me, defiant. I grabbed some rope and tied her arms to the bedposts, resulting in her being bent over a little. She was still crying softly when I snapped the whip across her delectable ass. I watched in fascination as it rippled and bounced from the force of the whip. I whipped her again just for the fun of it. She was full on sobbing now, and I patted her ass comfortingly. I glanced at the whip’s handle, and then back at Sultra.

”Sultra, my slave, I have an event I need to attend. Until then, would you mind holding my whip?” I asked innocently, and shoved the handle into her perfect little asshole. She shrieked in pain as I wedged it really deep in there. I checked all of Sultra’s bindings, and walked towards the Solar Ballroom. 

———

In the ballroom, I found that little mats had been set up, and on each one lay a massively pregnant Minotaur. I walked towards the center of the room, where Hesa lay. I sat between her spread legs and leaned down to kiss her pussy, and she purred in delight. I crawled up the length of her body to give her a searing kiss, one of my hands on her hips while the other slipped under her neck, cradling her body firmly in my arms as we kissed. I felt her big tits leaking milk all down my chest, and I loved it. The kiss was only broken by Hesa mooing loudly. I stepped back to give her some space. 

To my fascination, instead of the painful labor Mom had described, Hesa looked like a pleasure throe was building inside her. I touched her skin and she was burning up. I hear some more moos as other Minotaurs’ labor kicked in. Leyah was beside me, her hand on my shoulder as I watched Hesa in fascination. I slid my arm around Leyah’s waist, and she leaned her head on my shoulder. Hesa was furiously rubbing her clit, crying out in sheer delight and I was enraptured. It wasn’t long at all before the whole ballroom was just loud, erotic moos. 

Hesa was soon completely in bliss. She was squatting over a pillow, mooing louder than any of the other Minotaurs. I soon found out why. Hesa’s face was completely contorted with pleasure. Her big tits were thrust out towards me and Leyah, who had yet to enter labor. Her hips were shaking like crazy, and her mouth was screwed up in the sexiest ‘O’ face I’d ever seen. She threw back her head and mooed louder than ever and I gasped as her tits sprayed milk all over me and Leyah.


	13. Chapter 13

I wiped Hesa’s milk out of my eyes, and licked it off my fingers. Then I glanced over at Leyah, who was soaked in Hesa’s milk as well, and pulled her close, and started licking Hesa’s milk off her. She moaned in delight as I squeezed her milk-covered tits. Some of Leyah’s own milk spurted out and I eagerly lapped that up, my tongue all over her gorgeous tits and then up her neck and then her face, and I gave her a sweet milky kiss. 

I glanced at Hesa, and to my surprise, saw twins being cradled by their mother. To my even more surprise, one of Hesa’s twins had what would one day become a cock. I glanced up at one of the human guards. I waved them over, and she hurriedly rushed to my side.

”My liege?” she asked. 

”Watch over Hesa for me.” I said, and walked off to speak to Sultra. 

———

I opened the door and found Sultra crying at the whip still shoved up her asshole. I pulled it out and she took a relieved, shuddering breath. 

”Sultra, I thought I was the only man. So why the fuck did Hesa just birth a male Minotaur?” I scowled. She blinked.

”What?” 

”Because I thought it would aid you.” a voice spoke, and I turned to see a gorgeous brunette woman with glowing blue eyes and Sultra’s divine curves and assets. She gave a kind smile, and behind my back, I unhooked Sultra’s collar and prepared to speak the incantation if either goddess went batshit crazy. Fortunately, Sultra was pretty much dominated, and her body was just too wrecked for her to regain any sense of import. I hoped. 

”How the hell would competition aid me?” I snarled.

”Is it competition, though? He is infertile. You are the only true man, he’s nothing more than a hard rod to sate some women, so you don’t have to sate an entire world. And you’re still incredibly in demand. You will birth some sons, though the ratio is about 1 son for every hundred daughters. So you probably only have one son, even out of all of those Minotaur women you impregnated.” the goddess explained. 

”Right. And who are you again?” I asked.

”Oh, my apologies. I am Tira, goddess of life and love.” she smiled. I grinned and held up the collar, and spoke the incantation. Just like Sultra had, Tira dropped to the ground, her eyes lost their glow, and she crumpled.

”Well done, master.” Sultra said obediently. I glanced down at the blond bombshell on all fours at my feet. My cock stiffened seeing the once proud goddess reduced to my slave. Despite having her power back, she remained obedient and enslaved.

”Thank you, slave.” I murmured, and she licked my balls. 

I walked over to Tira, with Sultra on my heels. I crouched beside Tira, and held out my hand. Sultra placed the whip in it, and I gave her nipple a little nibble, before cracking the whip across Tira, and then I put the handle in Sultra’s mouth. Despite it being in her asshole a minute or two before, she dutifully held it in her mouth as I roughly groped Tira’s body. Her bountiful tits, her sensuous hips and her enormous derrière. I stroked her dark brown hair and grinned. Tira was weakened like Sultra had been. I glanced over at Sultra, and saw total obedience in her eyes. She belonged to me now, human or divine. The door to my bedroom was thrown open, and in rushed Helene. Since her promotion, she wore an iron bikini with a stripe of gold in the center of each cup. 

”A party of orcs just arrived at the East Gate.” she gasped.


	14. Chapter 14

I placed the heavy golden crown on my head, and Jemina was called from her lavish private stable. I greeted her with a kiss and her eyes locked in on my enhanced new cock. I had Sultra with me, and I swung the tamed goddess up onto Jemina’s back, then I climbed up behind her. I pushed Sultra flush against Jemina’s back, and the centaur moaned at Sultra’s unrivaled tits mashed against her back. I slid my long and fat new cock into Sultra’s asshole, and she mewled. Hesa was still recovering from birthing her twins, so I had Leyah and Lina flanking me as Jemina trotted along, and three Minotaur guards took up the rear.

The human guards opened the gate, and I got my first glimpse of orcs. My first impression was they were sexy, sexy savages. Unlike the more civilized humans, the orcs wore no clothes, and unlike the Minotaurs and the centaurs, they didn’t have fur to hide their pussies. The orcs weren’t particularly large, just a little larger than most humans. Their leader stood proudly, and was toned and gorgeously muscular. She, like all the other orcs, was green. She had these sharp fangs that stuck out from her bottom lips. 

She also had bright red hair that flowed down around a crown made of bone. She had these strange tribal tattoos across her tantalizing green flesh. Asset-wise, she had pretty normal-sized tits and I couldn’t see her ass, but she had a perfect hourglass shape, and a really beautiful face, actually.

”So. You are Man.” the orc leader chuckled.

”I am.” I said sternly.

”Not that impressive. Sure, you tamed a centaur, but they’re basically house pets anyway.” the orc leader chuckled. Jemina snarled. I pulled my cock out of Sultra’s asshole and she let out a little squeak at the sudden emptiness, and I slid off of Jemina. I walked around to the front of her, and Leyah and Lina converged on me quickly. The orc leader quickly ate her words when she saw my impossibly large cock. 

”Not that impressive, huh?” Leyah spat, putting one hand on her obscenely pregnant stomach and the other on my cock, and Lina put her hand on my cock, too. The orc leader looked immensely horny.

”It’s so big.” a young orc girl standing behind the orc leader groaned. The orc leader swallowed.

”What’s your name?” I asked the orc who’d spoke up.

”Me? I’m Songez.” she smiled shyly. She was beautiful, with dark hair and tits a little smaller than her leader’s, but her hips were way curvier.

”Songez, would you like to touch my cock?” I asked her. Her eyes widened but she nodded eagerly. I beckoned her forwards, and the orc leader looked pissed and jealous as Songez knelt in the grass in front of me. Leyah and Lina stepped back warily, and Songez lifted her hands to gently stroke my immense cock. Once she realized it felt good, she started giving me a wonderful handjob, and placed a soft kiss on the tip, and a little pre-cum got on her lips. Songez moaned with excitement, and I grinned down at the sexy orc girl. 

”Good girl.” I drawled, and shoved my cock past her lips, and she moaned around my cock in her mouth and I shot cum into her mouth. Since Sultra enhanced me, I’ve been able to control when I cum. She swallowed it like a good girl, and gave me a big smile as she walked back to the orc ranks. 

”Orc leader, what’s your name?” I asked her.

”Katyeh.” she purred, and realized abruptly just how horny she really was. 

”Well, Katyeh. You saw how much Songez enjoyed my cock. So, if you aren’t going to attack, feel free to leave.” I said carelessly, and walked back to Jemina.

”Wait!” Katyeh called after me. I smirked at Jemina, and turned back, my face blank.

”Yes?” I asked.

”Can you... well, can I...” Katyeh asked helplessly. I raised an eyebrow.

”Damn it, I want you to fuck me!” Katyeh spat. I chuckled. I extended a hand. Katyeh eagerly raced to me, and I pulled her in for a hungry kiss. The orc leader had amazingly full lips, and while she was an excellent kisser, I couldn’t help but imagine those lips wrapped around my cock, and the fangs from her mouth actually could fit inside her top lip like normal teeth, they just had them out to look intimidating. Songez’s blowjob had come with zero pain. 

I wrapped my arms around Katyeh’s curves tightly as we kissed, and I groped her plump ass. 

”That was so good!” Katyeh moaned when I pulled back. I grabbed Sultra off of Jemina’s back, and placed her in Lima’s arms, and gave the Minotaur a quick kiss. 

”Mount up.” I ordered Katyeh, and she swung up onto Jemina. I climbed up behind Katyeh, and unlike Sultra, who got penetration, I simply nestled my firm cock between her incredibly plump buttcheeks, and she hissed in delight as Jemina trotted back towards the castle, leaving the dozen orcs to stand there, looking after their leader as she rode away with Man.


	15. Chapter 15

Jemina deposited us off at the castle, and I gave her a long kiss and a quick squeeze of her large tits, and I got milk on my hands. I licked it off as I walked up the steps with Katyeh, surrounded by Minotaurs. Lina held up Sultra and I considered her.

”Eh, leave her at my throne.” I sighed, and took Katyeh’s hand, and led her up to my bedchamber. Tira’s collar was chained to the wall, and she was bound and gagged. Katyeh lifted an eyebrow.

”That’s Tira, one of your human goddesses isn’t it?” Katyeh smirked.

”Yes, it is. She’s being... rehabilitated.” I shrugged. Katyeh laughed.

”I’ll have you know, I never expected to ever lay with a _human_.” Katyeh scoffed. Barely thinking, I slapped her across the face. The orc leader recoiled, and looked surprised and hurt. 

”You’re so fucking high and mighty about humans. You’re not laying with me, Katyeh, I’m taking ownership of you.” I scowled. Katyeh blinked.

”So, talk shit about humans again and you won’t get any kind of pleasure. Ever.” I growled, and Katyeh nodded quickly. 

”Good girl.” I smirked, and took her bone crown, and looked at it.

”What kind of bones are these?” I asked her curiously. 

”They’re the bones of the first orc leader.” Katyeh answered. 

”Hm.” I shrugged, and set the crown aside. I pulled Katyeh against me, feeling her big green tits against my chest, and I kissed her eagerly. She moaned against my lips.

”Other than me, nobody’s ever kissed you, huh?” I pointed out. Katyeh shook her head. I pushed Katyeh backwards onto my bed, and straddled her, my cock pinned against her smooth toned belly.

”What’s orc pregnancy like?” I asked.

”It’s uh... quick. We’re the fastest species. Five days, and then we pop.” Katyeh blushed. 

”Five days?” I gaped. Before meeting them, I would have said Minotaurs were fastest, at a month, but orcs were insane.

”That’s why we’re so threatening to other cultures. It only takes a month to develop into fighting age.” Katyeh explained.

”How long are your lifespans?” I asked.

”Same as humans. We’re just adults our whole lives instead of being children for the first eighteen years.” Katyeh explained. I nodded.

”Interesting. Let’s see.” I grinned, and put my hands on Katyeh’s hips, and she shuddered. With no remorse, I shoved my cock through Katyeh’s hymen and hit her cervix, with a few inches left over. With a primal roar, I slammed the extra inches in, and broke through her cervix. Katyeh’s howls were heard throughout the castle, as my tip and a few inches pierced into her womb. I grunted at the tightness of the hole I’d put in her cervix, and started pounding her pussy. I fucked her so hard she could hardly cry out she was in so much pleasure and pain. 

I shoved as much of my cock into her womb and shot a full load into her, and Katyeh howled again in total lust, and promptly orgasmed wildly, her hips bucking and her nails digging into my back, and I grunted at the pain of it. Katyeh let out a whimper and went limp. I wrapped my arms around the orc woman and rolled so her body straddled me and I rubbed her back as she fell asleep, and I fell asleep not long after her.

———

I woke up in Katyeh’s arms, my head in her bust. 

”Hello, my king.” she murmured, stroking my hair. She was downright maternal now, and I got more than a little hard from her cooing. 

”How long was I out?” I mumbled.

”A few hours. Your Minotaur pet, Leyah, had her baby while you were out, as well.” Katyeh explained. She gave me a long, slow kiss. 

”Really? Ugh, sad I missed that.” I groaned. 

”By the way, I was wondering. The orcs don’t have a technical leader, we’re a collection of wandering packs. But perhaps the orcs need a king.” Katyeh suggested. I grinned.

”Every king needs a queen.” I murmured, and pulled Katyeh into a kiss. 

”Well, if we are getting married, I have a wedding gift for you.” Katyeh grinned. That’s when I abruptly noticed just how pregnant Katyeh already looked, despite it just being a few hours. 

”What is it?” I asked, putting my hands on her small baby bump.

”An elven princess.” Katyeh smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

After a quick proclamation, all orcs that were of Katyeh’s tribe were allowed in. Songez and an unfamiliar orc dragged in a blindfolded, gagged, bound princess. She was tall and slender, with quite bountiful breasts, but they weren’t even as large as Mom’s, though they looked bigger on her slight frame. 

”King John, meet Ana, one of the Elven princesses.” Songez bowed deeply, and I admired the naked elfin woman. 

”Take off the blindfold.” I ordered, and Songez did, and the other orc kicked Ana in the backs of her knees, and she dropped onto her knees. I crouched to look into Ana’s eyes. I was startled, as they were a vibrant grass green, which complimented her platinum blond hair nicely. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun and I reached up and pulled it out. I gaped as her hair flowed down in a platinum waterfall down to her waist. Songez brushed the platinum off of her face and re-tied the hair up.

”Sorry.” I grinned sheepishly at Songez, and gave the orc girl a quick kiss, making her blush. 

”Leave me.” I ordered the three orcs in the room. Katyeh gave me a much longer kiss and sashayed out of the room, her ass bouncing.

”Fucking tease.” I grunted. 

I knelt down, intent on letting the elfin girl go, but then I took off her gag and she spat in my face.

”I can’t believe you’re in league with those green whores! Legends say you’re a proud man, not some kind of slut! I just don’t understand why you have to shove your pencil dick into every thing that moves!” Ana snarled. I was incredulous. Sultra walked in with her whip, and took in the odd sight.

”My king?” she asked curiously.

”I know you’re here to have some fun with Tira, but do you mind if I borrow your whip?” I asked. Sultra gave me a big smile. The longer she went without the collar the more personality she developed, but for now she was still entirely devoted to me. Sultra handed me the whip and I slung Ana over my shoulder. I dumped her on my bed, and gripped her pointy ears firmly. She squeaked.

”Sultra, love, come here and make sure she doesn’t bite.” I snarled at Ana. Sultra bounced over and securely held Ana’s jaws open, and I shoved my cock inside Ana’s mouth. She screamed her hatred for me, but all it did was stimulate my cock as I used her mouth like a cumrag, and she started choking as I started hitting the back of her throat as my thrusts got deeper and harder. When I was finished, I shot a load of cum down her mouth, and I quickly pulled out and Sultra slammed her jaws shut. Ana struggled, but wouldn’t swallow. 

”Open her up.” I snarled, and Sultra did, but instead of letting Ana spit, I shoved my cock back into her mouth and cummed again. Ana started seriously choking, and I gaped as my cum shot out of her nose. Sultra slammed her jaws shut, and Ana swallowed unhappily. She started coughing, and I whipped her across the tits. Ana screamed loudly. Then, just for fun, I whipped Sultra, who yelped with delight. 

“Well done, pet.” I smiled, and Sultra leaned in to kiss me lovingly. 

Then, I lifted Ana’s body and dragged her out of my bedroom. Katyeh was sitting against the wall opposite my door, and perked up when I dragged Ana out by the arm. I handed Katyeh the whip.

”Do me a favor and put this in your asshole, please.” I grinned. Katyeh did eagerly, and she made a sexy ‘O’ face as she did so, moaning her pleasure. Then I took the whip and shoved it into Ana’s mouth and she choked on it, and the taste of Katyeh’s ass. Then I grabbed the rope part of the whip and used it to tie Ana’s mouth shut expertly. 

With Ana’s mouth shut I dragged her to the throne room, and Katyeh eagerly followed. In the throne room, Hesa’s son was suckling on Mom’s nipples, eagerly drinking her milk while Hesa was servicing her daughter. Leyah’s daughter was suckling on Leyah’s tits. Emerald and Corinne were with them, too, as anybody in my harem was welcome to languish on the steps to my throne. There was also about fifteen guards in the throne room, and I tossed Ana in the middle of the room. Katyeh joined the other women on the steps, and Mom kept sneaking glances at her, I noticed. 

I grabbed Ana by the hips and hoisted her ass up, and shoved my large cock into her pussy, easily splitting her hymen. Ana moaned around the whip in her mouth as I started pounding ruthlessly into her. She couldn’t stop moaning, and knowing I conquered this elfin bitch made me feel amazing. 

I kept slamming into Ana hard, but she was so much tighter than any pussy I’ve ever been in, which made it hard to really gather force. With a primal roar, I started putting my hips into it, and started full on raping her pussy, and Ana started orgasming wildly all over my big cock, and I felt my cock tingling all weird. I grunted in pleasure, and then it was a full on pleasured scream, and all the women watched, transfixed. Ana had a very smooth stomach, like everything else about her, but weird images flashed in my head. I saw an image of a gorgeous elfin woman, with tits a good deal larger than Sultra and Tira. She must be the bustiest creature in the world, and they so perfectly fit her body it was insane.

Unlike tall and slender Ana, the woman in the vision was short and curvaceous, and I mean _curvaceous_. Her hips and thighs put everybody to shame. Even the other elfin women in the vision didn’t stack up. When the visions cleared, I saw the women staring, transfixed, at Ana. I frowned and glanced down, and realized they weren’t staring at Ana. They were staring at Ana’s stomach, which now had a giant bulge in it. I cummed inside Ana, and then pulled out, and all the women in the room (save Ana, who was unconscious) stared at my cock, and my body. Just like from Sultra, I’d gotten a boost. I was taller and more muscled, and my cock was so much bigger. It was so stupidly fat and insanely long I didn’t think it could really fit in a pussy anymore, and I would definitely get at least half my cock into their wombs.

Mom walked forwards, entranced, and knelt in front of me, and used both hands to hold my cock so she could give it a kiss, and then took me into her mouth. Her lips bulged outwards as she took my incredibly fat cock into her mouth, and I felt her cheeks squeezing my cock as I hit her throat with ease, and still had the majority of my cock left. Mom’s eyes were wide, but her blessings from Tira prevented her from choking. When I could fit no more into her mouth, I had an idea.

I pulled out and stroked Mom’s cheek.

”Look up.” I whispered, and she did. I stood up and angled my cock downwards, and Mom’s eyes grew wider as she opened her mouth and I put my hands on her shoulders. All the women in the room were staring, enraptured, as I slowly slid inside my mother, but instead of hitting her throat, I slid my cock down it. The bulge of my cock was evident as it slid down her throat, and I bottomed out so deep inside her, my bulge was visible below her tits. With a grunt, I shot cum into my mother, and she gasped, and placed her hand on her stomach. I put mine on her stomach, too, and felt the baby kicking.

Mom’s belly looked a little more pregnant now, easily seven months pregnant despite only being four and a half, and she gave me a big smile as I pulled out of her STOMACH! 

”That felt so good!” she enthused.


	17. Chapter 17

The next two months were spent preparing to take over the elfin lands. After seeing the Elf Queen in the vision from Ana, I was enthralled. So enthralled, I couldn’t help but _want_ her. Katyeh was exuberant when I told her I wanted to conquer the elfin kingdom. As such, it was a time of breeding in Windfall Castle. Katyeh brought in her whole tribe of orcs, which was about a hundred of them. I gave them the mostly empty barracks, and went to work.

To begin with, I knocked up all hundred orcs, and they birthed a hundred babies. After the mandatory week long recovery period, I knocked them up again. Which, if you’re keeping track, is three hundred orcs. After a month, my two hundred orc daughters (and two orc sons) were the equivalent of fifteen in human years. So... I knocked up my fifteen year old orc daughters, and now, after two months, I’m looking at five hundred orcs. I probably could have six hundred, but after two litters, I let the original orcs rest. Only Katyeh and her two daughters officially joined my harem, the others simply comprise my army. My two orc sons were quickly taken to Windfall’s brothel. For approximately four hundred gold, which was a hefty fortune, a woman could purchase one of my sons for two nights of passion. Of course, they were infertile, but they sure could fuck, Songez assured me. One of the orc boys was her son, and he’d doted on his mother as he grew up. 

But enough about them. I now had two willfully obedient goddesses serving me. Sultra and Tira still had a healthy rivalry. Just to ensure their absolute loyalty, they took turns wearing the collar every other week. At this point, they were completely obedient, but both girls got off on dominating the other when their sister was in the collar.

Mom was a healthy seven months pregnant now, and she’d just convinced me to stop fucking her, because it could hurt the baby. 

Speaking of baby, Jemina was actually overdue a few days. She was bedridden, and her stomach was so big I had asked several times if it was the normal size. She said yes, but Kyley had come to me privately and said her mother was lying.   
  


Rhea never showed any disobedience, gratefully sucking my engorged cock whenever I needed it. And blowjobs were no mean feat since Ana. The castle historian had said that it was rumored Man was susceptible to the allure of elfin sex. First time growth spurt, according to legend. 

Corinne was a little higher regarded in my harem, and was probably the only regular in my bedroom these days, what with the impending pregnancies. Aunt Emerald was two months pregnant from our sex out by Riverbend.

Lyn spent her time with Helene, spreading my influence across the Greater Femma River. She spent lots of time in Illydra, I noticed. Some days I missed when it was just the small group of us in the carriage. That was a nice two weeks, just riding along, no responsibilities. 

Now I had a whole city, no a whole kingdom depending on me. Volaire was a vast kingdom, comprising all the small towns down the Greater Femma River, as well as the farmlands out west. There were a few towns out there, but it was mostly farms. 

Kayala and Sabrina, the first women I ever met, had become my harem members. Sabrina was a week pregnant, and Kayala was always by my side, her hand on my cock. I truly loved the beautiful brunette mother and daughter. 

Which led me to today. I was seated on my throne, Kayala seated in front of it. Sabrina languished on the steps down and to my left, while Katyeh stood directly to my right, her hand on my shoulder. The orcs stubbornly refused to wear clothes, as did Ana.

Oh, speaking of Ana, once she was properly mentally slaved, she ended up with kind of a cult following. Being the lone elf in Volaire, and being an attention greedy whore, she has quite a large following. They worship her body, planting kisses and grinding against her. But at the end of the day, once she was done playing leader, she crawled back into my bedroom and hooked herself onto her leash, begging to be fucked up the ass. An interesting thing about elves, their holes could adapt (with some pain) to any size intruder. So Ana was the one girl who fucking was as easy as it was before her juices swelled my cock up.

”My king! There’s been an intruder!” a voice screamed, and I stood up sharply. Katyeh reached for her dagger, and the doors flew open, revealing a curvaceous red-skinned woman, with black eyes, a swishing tail with a spade on the end and twisting horns growing from her head. She bared her fangs.


	18. Chapter 18

“What are you?” Katyeh demanded, disgusted. I personally was a little turned on by the curvy red woman.

”Why, I’m a devil, of course.” she smirked. 

”A devil?” Katyeh echoed, confused.

”You’ve heard of succubi?” the devil asked. 

”Sure. They live in Hell.” Katyeh said.

”Succubi are lust demons. Devils are much more... broad. We’re the original demons. Succubi are sprung from our loins.” the devil winked.

”Do you have a name?” I asked the devil, and she looked at me, well, more specifically my trunk of a cock and licked her lips. 

”You can call me whatever you want.” she purred.

”Luci.” Sabrina suggested. I glanced at her.

”Sure. Luci the devil.” I grinned.

”Excellent name.” Luci agreed. 

”Dad!” a voice called. I turned, and saw one of Katyeh’s daughters, the older of them, walked up, and gave me a long kiss. 

”Hello, Alana.” I smiled.

”Hi, Daddy. I came to tell you that Songez is finished training the army. We’re all good to invade the elf capital.” Alana told me. 

”Excellent. Luci, I hope you’ll excuse me.” I nodded. The devil grinned wickedly.

”I think you’ve misunderstood my purpose here. I’m here to help you capture the elf capital. Lady Darkness wants the elves shown no mercy.” Luci smirked. 

”Lady Darkness?” Katyeh scoffed.

”The eldest of us.” Luci said reverently. 

”Right. So you’re joining up with our army?” Katyeh asked. Luci nodded. 

”Excellent. So we’re looking at five hundred orcs, seventy Minotaurs, thirty five humans, and a devil. That’s... 606 fighters.” I summed up. 

”Perfect. Do we have a route through the Badlands?” Hesa asked, walking up. She had taken off the harem bikini top in favor of a more armored iron bikini. All the Minotaurs had put them on.

”Yes. We’ll take the High Road. It winds around most of the nastier parts, and is the only road big enough for easy transport.” Katyeh explained. 

”Excellent. Somebody saddle up Kyley, and we can be gone in an hour.” I ordered. Katyeh and Hesa left to prepare their soldiers, and I went to speak with my mother. 

———

I found her in her private room, wearing a transparent white maternity gown, standing on her balcony. I joined her out there, and wrapped an arm around her, and she snuggled against me. She’d asked for the gown as the autumn winds blew in, because she said the cold wasn’t good for the baby. I only agreed because I could still see all the good parts. She leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was long and slow, her hands coming up to rest on my cheeks. I put my hands on her hips and leaned against her.

”I love you.” I whispered softly as she smiled at me. 

”I love you, too.” she said sweetly. My mother was so, so gorgeous. Yes, I no longer considered her body the best in the world, but I still loved her more than any other woman I knew. She was the woman who raised me, the first woman I ever seeded. 

”I’m leaving for the elf capital.” I said. Mom touched my big cock, which had nestled comfortably between her thighs. 

”Am I allowed to come?” Mom whispered. I considered it. On the one hand, I would love having the woman I love with me. Especially because I probably wouldn’t be back until after the birth of her child. But there was going to be a giant battle.

”Yes, you are. You can ride Kyley with me.” I smiled. Mom beamed. 


	19. Chapter 19

And just like that, we were off. The arduous three-week journey wasn’t one I was particularly looking forwards, too, but at least I had an army of sexy women to fuck whenever I needed it. Admittedly, I missed Jemina. Kyley was fine, but not only was Jemina bustier and prettier, I just enjoyed her company more. Kyley was a little more immature and petty. I had my arms wrapped around my mother, my hands resting on her seven months pregnant baby bump, while she had her hands on Kyley’s side.

”We’ll stop here!” Katyeh called back from her position astride a mare to my left. Leyah walked up beside me, and gave me a quick but passionate kiss.

”You all good?” she checked. I nodded. 

”Yeah, never better.” I smiled. Leyah gave a shy smile back. Katyeh slid off her horse, and came up on my other side. I gave the gorgeous orc a quick kiss, and helped Mom slide off of Kyley. Leyah lifted my pregnant mother, and I gave Kyley a quick thank you as I followed. Leyah carried Mom to the tent Sultra and Tira had already erected. The sensuous goddesses gave me big smiles as Leyah set Mom inside.

”I can walk, you know.” Mom huffed. I stroked some hair out of her face.

”But you shouldn’t have to strain yourself.” I whispered, and Leyah gave me another quick kiss, and left to attend to her duties as Hesa’s second in command. I laid down on the pillows, and Mom laid beside me. She leaned in and kissed me lovingly, my hands all over her incredible body.

”My king?” Sultra asked, poking her head in. I glanced at her.

”Yes?” I asked impatiently.

”Somebody’s here to see you.” she explained. I sighed and stood up and walked to the tent’s flap and looked at my visitor. 

”Alana.” I smiled, and pulled my daughter with Katyeh in for a needy kiss, and she pushed me backwards into the tent, and closed the flap. She pushed me backwards into the pillows, licking her gorgeous lips.

”What, need another child?” I grinned at her. She smirked.

”I’ll take one if you’re offering, but I’m really just here for my Daddy to fuck my brains out!” Alana moaned. Mom stifled a laugh. My enormous cock was sticking straight up like a tree. It wasn’t Alana’s first time on my length, and she’d already birthed a daughter for me. Biting her lip, my orc baby girl climbed up, and hovered over my quivering cock, teasing me. Mom was watching, enraptured as Alana simply... let go. Her arms reached for my face, and she screamed in such pleasure as my cock abruptly split her open. I pushed through her pussy lips, making a giant bulge appear running up in a straight line from her pussy upwards. I speared through my baby girl’s cervix with ease, and bottomed our when I hit the top of Alana’s womb, and Mom gaped at the inhumanly large bulge in Alana. My cock was clearly outlined in her smooth stomach. I was so far up Alana, in all honesty, if she was pregnant, I could fuck her daughter before she even left the womb. 

Alana looked high on pleasure, and I thanked Sultra a thousand times for adapting all my women’s bodies so they could mold to fit my cock, though they still felt the pain and pleasure of my splitting them in half. Alana bounced on my length, and she moaned each time I hit her womb, her unfertilized eggs probably nearby, craving their daddy’s cum. With a roar, I shot an enormous load into Alana, and felt her shudder more than usual, and she shrieked and orgasmed THREE times, back to back. Spent, my daughter flopped onto my chest, my cock still buried inside her. I called in the goddesses. They ran their hands professionally along my sleeping daughter, and they both laughed.

”It would appear you just fertilized all her eggs. Simultaneously.” Sultra smirked.

”How many children is that?” I gaped.

”Um... presuming they’re all single births, seven? Don’t worry, the orcs are all enchanted to constantly make new eggs, so she’ll refill soon enough.” Tira assured me.

”Yikes.” Mom giggled, and cuddled against me, and I cupped one of her big asscheeks in my hand, and she grinded it against me, and I grunted a little in satisfaction. 


	20. Chapter 20

The next days were a flurry of activity. Alana birthed seven orc children, and I couldn’t help but laugh when my third son made her shake and cum like a fire hydrant. Alana’s new baby boy was never far from her arms, while other orcs watched her six daughters. 

On a more serious note, I was usually conferring with Hesa and Katyeh on battle strategies, usually with Ana consulting. The elf girl was so submissive at this point I could tell her to jump off a cliff and she’d do it instantly. 

”My great-grandmother does not take kindly to strangers. Particularly if a whole army shows up”. Ana said obviously.

”Right. Do you know how far the elfin scouts go out?” I asked.

”I’m not sure. A mile or two?” Ana bit her lip.

”Ok. So me and Ana approach on foot while the army lies in wait three miles back.” I summed up.

”We’re too far back, what if something happens to you?” Katyeh asked worriedly, and gave me a soft kiss. I wrapped my arms tightly around the gorgeous orc, and she kissed me again.

”What if we had air support?” Tira asked, coming up with Sultra.

”What? How do you mean?” Hesa asked the enslaved goddesses.

”We can call in Valkyries, soldiers formed from the spirits of fallen warrior women.” Tira explained.

”How many can you gather?” Katyeh asked eagerly.

”We can muster thirty each without raising any suspicions.” Sultra promised. I nodded, and pulled the collar off the lust goddess, and both goddesses raised their hands and chanted in a foreign language. Suddenly, there was a thunderclap and sixty well-endowed, heavily armored women surrounded us. Half had black hair and black wings, the other half blond with white wings. 

”Valkyries of the Afterlife, you serve Man with all your being.” Tira and Sultra said in unison. One Valkyrie who looked a little familiar approached me and wrapped me in a tight hug. I always enjoyed a hug from a busty woman.

”John Grey. I’m your great-grandmother, Mela.” she smiled. Tira came up behind me and placed her soft hands on my shoulders.

”It’s true. I picked her for a reason.” Tira assured me. I hooked an arm around Mela’s waist and dipped her for a long, slow kiss, utilizing the body mass and muscles Sultra had gifted me in the caves. Mela kissed back sweetly, and I couldn’t believe I was kissing a very sexy dead woman. Reincarnated woman? That sounded better in my head. When I pulled back, Mela leaned forwards again, eager to feel my lips on hers.

”Grandma?” I heard Mom call, incredulous, and Mela turned to embrace her granddaughter tightly, and she patted Mom’s pregnant belly.

”What can I say? John’s a charmer.” Mom giggled. 

”Mm, he’s such a stud, isn’t he? I mean, look at that cock! He could fuck a giantess silly!” Mela laughed, and pulled Mom in for a kiss. I gaped at the two sexy blond women kissing familiarly.

”I missed you.” Mom smiled shyly.

”I’ve missed you, angel.” Mela smiled. Mela glanced at me.

”Get in here, my king.” Mela beckoned, and I did. Mela and Mom each wrapped one arm firmly around me so we were in a little triangle of love, and then the two women started kissing me simultaneously. I groaned into both of their lips as Mela’s hand strayed down to my cock, which was rock hard and pinned between the hips of Mela and Mom. With my right hand I squeezed Mom’s plump ass, and with my left I explored Mela’s, her body being new to me. Mela’s hand on my cock felt so amazing. Her fingers brushed and teased my cock rather than jerk it, and the change from the usual was stimulating. 

”Ahem.” Katyeh cleared her throat, and I turned to see a lone elf on horseback, staring in horror at the assembled army.

”Mela!” I called, and the Valkyrie took off, zooming towards the rider with insane speed. She reached for her magic pouch, but Mela had sliced her apart before she touched it. The Valkyrie woman landed gracefully past the horse, skidding across the pebbled ground. 

”Well done.” I mumbled, and ran for Mela, my cock flopping all around a bit uncomfortably. I made it to my Valkyrie ancestor and spun her around, kissing her intensely.

”What if Mela flies King John and Ana to the elves?” an orc woman suggested, walking up beside Katyeh. I considered that. I glanced at Mela.

”I’m stronger than I look. I can carry you both, no problem. And we can maintain civility long enough for you guys to catch up.” Mela assured me and Katyeh.

”Hm. I’m OK with this plan. Hesa?” Katyeh deferred the senior general.

”It works for me. We’re only three days out anyways.” Hesa nodded. I turned to Ana, and pulled the elfin princess in for a kiss.

”Ana, listen to me. You’re going to have to act like your old self here, ok? Do it well, and I’ll fuck you silly, deal?” I asked Ana. She nodded eagerly, then cleared her throat.

”Fine. If this is the absolute only way to get back to _proper_ civilization, I’ll do it.” Ana crossed her arms. Katyeh grinned.

”I wanna kill her. She’s perfect.” my orc general winked at me. I gave each Hesa and Katyeh quick goodbye kisses. Then I saw Alana, cradling our son, and Mom, hand on her stomach, smiling. I blew them a kiss, and turned to Mela. She wrapped her arms around me securely, and I leaned my head on her chest. Ana jumped up into my back, legs wrapped around me firmly. I felt her soaked pussy trailing her juices down my back as Mela took off, cradling me close to her bust maternally. 

We flew towards the Elf Capitol, Evelon, while the army marched behind us, ready to wage war. 


	21. Chapter 21

Mela dropped me and Ana off a little bit always from the gate to the elfin kingdom. We walked forwards, and the elf guards, who had slender swords and bows and quivers, leaped to attention. 

”Princess Ana!” one exclaimed. 

”Who is that creature?” the other wrinkled their nose, but I noticed neither elf guard could keep their eyes off my huge cock. They were both slender redheads, and looked similar. Sisters, probably.

“He is no creature. He is Man. He saved me from the vile orcs who captured me.” Ana said, and placed her hand on my shoulder.

”Man? The Man?” one guard asked. 

”Yes. From the legends. He bested the orcs and saved me.” Ana smiled. 

”Thank you, Great One.” the elder of the redheaded women bowed. I remembered what Ana had said about elves renouncing clothes, and the elfin guards were buck naked, with small, perky breasts and very few curves. But they were tall and inhumanly gorgeous. 

”Not a problem. If you don’t mind, however, I’d like to see Princess Ana back to the castle.” I smiled.

”Not at all. It’s a bit of a hike, though.” the younger redheaded elf warned. I nodded.

”That’s fine.” I said. The elder of the guards fell back with me as the younger walked up ahead with Ana. 

”So, mighty king, tell me about yourself. How accurate are elfin legends?” the elf asked eagerly.

”How about you tell me your name first?” I grinned.

”I’m Syndra. That’s my younger sister, Sylmare.” my elf companion said. 

”Pleasure to meet you, Syndra.” I smiled. She blushed lightly.

As promised, the walk to Evelon was long. The last glimmer of sunlight was fading as we approached the gates of the elfin capital. I’d spent the hours chatting with Syndra. She was really easy to talk to, and her beauty was just... unrivaled. I don’t think there was a creature alive prettier than Syndra. Sure, she wasn’t very endowed, but her face physically hurt it was so beautiful. 

”Who is this?” the busty brunette elf guard at the gate asked Sylmare. 

”Princess Ana, and her savior, Man.” Syndra spoke up. The guard’s eyes widened. The gates hurriedly rolled open, and Syndra’s soft fingers brushed my arm. 

A whole platoon of guards descended on us and we were rushed to the castle, an imposing thing with shining crystals all over it. The big doors opened, and I got my first in-person look at the Elf Queen. 

She was stunning. A gorgeous heart-shaped face, shocking aqua blue eyes. Blond hair tumbling down in curls, and just enormous tits. The biggest I’ve ever seen, honestly. Her hips flared out in amazing curves giving her a perfect hourglass shape. She stood up, and I just lost all power of speech, really. She moved quickly and embraced Princess Ana, and I caught a glimpse of the queen’s enormous ass, once again the biggest I’d ever seen. She was just so heavenly. 

”My Queen. This is Man, from the legends.” Syndra vouched for me quickly. The queen sized me up.

”You are not an elf. Apologies, Man, but you are not permitted within these walls. Thank you for returning dear Ana to my care, but leave.” she said coldly, and walked back to her throne. Syndra looked positively stunned at how rude her queen was.

”I’ll see you out.” she murmured, shellshocked. She put her hand on my shoulder blade and led me out of the castle. I glanced over my shoulder and locked eyes with Ana. 

Syndra walked me out of the capital in silence. I waited until we were well in the elfin countryside, moon high over head. I gave a sharp whistle, and turned hesitantly to Syndra as Mela landed beside me.

”A Valkyrie? What?” the elf gasped. 

”Syndra, there is about to be a war ravaging the elfin kingdom. I’m willing to save you, but we have to leave now.” I said, extending my hand. Syndra looked startled.

”Then why did you bring back Ana?” she asked.

”Ana’s a double agent. She’ll be capturing the castle with the support of my Valkyries.” I said. Syndra was so hurt.

”I thought we were friends.” she said softly.

”We are. That’s why I’m offering to save you. If not I can’t guarantee your safety.” I said impatiently.

”What will happen to the queen?” Syndra asked nervously.

”Nothing. She will simply be imprisoned.” I vowed. Syndra nodded. She slid her hand into mine.

”Let’s go.” she whispered. Mela stepped forwards and I wrapped my arm firmly around her hips, and pulled Syndra to my chest as the Valkyrie took off. 

———

We landed a little bit later outside the gate. Syndra gaped at the massive army of orcs and Minotaurs. 

”Who is she?” Katyeh demanded, walking forwards, swords drawn.

”A friend.” I promised, and Syndra cowered against my chest. Katyeh smirked. 

“Mela, send your Valkyries to fly above the castle as we attack the front gate of the kingdom. When the armies rush out to fight, tell them to join Ana and overtake the castle. You’ll be by my side.” I ordered. Mela went to complete her mission, and I turned to Syndra.

”Are you fighting with us?” I asked her. She nodded.

”Mela!” I called. The Valkyrie turned.

”Tell your warriors to watch out for a girl that looks like her. She’s not to be harmed.” I said, pointing at Syndra. Mela studied Syndra’s face quickly, and nodded. Syndra gave me a giant smile and I pulled the gorgeous elf in for a sweet kiss. She kissed me back softly, and I smiled when she drew back, her cheeks as red as her hair. Katyeh handed the elf a sword, and she frowned at how thick it was.

”Do you have a bow?” Syndra asked. Hesa presented Syndra with a bow and arrow. I nodded.

”I have to speak to my mother. Stay here with Katyeh and Hesa.” I nodded at Syndra. I walked past the army, who was bristling with excitement. I opened the flap to my mother’s tent, and found her accompanied by Alana, who was watching her baby boy in Mom’s arms. I gave the women a smile. Alana gave me a kiss.

”Mom said I’m to guard your mother.” Alana said seriously. I nodded.

”Excellent thought. Where are your daughters?” I asked.

”Mela had some Valkyries fly them back to Windfall.” Alana said. I glanced at Alana’s son.

”I wanted him close.” she shrugged innocently. Mom gave me a smile as I pressed a sweet kiss to Alana. My orc daughter took her son from Mom, and respectfully stepped outside. I pulled Mom close to me, and put my hand on her pregnant stomach.

”Please don’t go.” Mom whispered sadly. I sighed.

”I have to. But if I do die, Sultra and Tira already have a contingency plan. They’re going to make my sons fertile. And then they’re no longer brothel workers. My eldest orc son is sworn to you. Then the next is for Katyeh. Hesa’s son is obviously for her, and Alana’s is for her.” I said. Mom started crying.

”I don’t want your stupid orc! I want you, John! I love you!” Mom begged.

”I love you, too.” I said softly. I kissed her softly, and walked away from my pregnant, crying mother, my heart heavy.


	22. Chapter 22

An hour later, I was standing between Katyeh and Hesa, holding a wicked sharp sword. Tira had magicked me up a suit of armor. Despite having two goddesses on the team, I was still worried. For one thing, neither goddess was great at combat. The loss of the Valkyries was weighing on me too. Hopefully Ana and the Valkyries could take the castle without too much problems. But I tried to focus on my current situation. The wall to the elfin kingdom was magically protected. Syndra was currently trying to disarm the protections, but she was struggling. She dropped to her knees, and I rushed to her side, grabbing her by the shoulders.

”I’m so sorry. Sylmare always unlocks the gate, I’m shit at magic.” Syndra sighed. I turned towards the haughty blond elf who was tied up. I walked forwards her and hauled her up by her tits. She cried out and I pushed her towards the wall.

”Open it.” I growled. Katyeh moved to stand beside me, snarfing. The elf reluctantly extended her bound hands and whispered something, and a portion of the wall slid away. 

”Charge.” I growled. The massive army of orcs and Minotaurs ran for the entrance. Sultra and Tira ran, too, their tits bouncing all over the place. Mela swooped down and lifted me up, and we flew overhead as we reached the guards post. Twenty odd elves drew their weapons. At the end of the fight, five orcs were dead. 

We marched at a steadier pace now. Mela sat me down, and the gorgeous Valkyrie woman walked beside me as Hesa took up my other side, bearing her axe. She, like the other Minotaurs, had orc facial tattoos spelling out my name. Katyeh walked up, the same tattoos on her face. 

”Mela, scout ahead.” she ordered. The Valkyrie took off. She flew back down immediately.

”The elfin army is just over that hill. I don’t know how they assembled so fast, but they’re here.” Mela said.

”How big?” Hesa demanded. Mela hesitated.

”Bigger than ours. But we have stronger fighters. It’s going to be close.” Mela said. I drew my sword.

”John, are you sure you want to fight with us?” Katyeh checked. I nodded. The orc woman gave me a long kiss, and then suddenly everybody was kissing me. Mela, Hesa, Syndra. The whole army took turns and planted a loving kiss on my lips. 

”I am.” I nodded. Katyeh nodded. She roared, and the other orcs did, too. The Minotaurs unleashed their own war cry. Mela was chanting in a strange language, and Syndra had her palms together, fingers spread, mumbling in elfin. 

Our army charged over the hill, and the arrows started to fly. The front rank lifted their shields, and most of the arrows bounced off harmlessly. We charged towards them, and the first row was brutally slaughtered as they tried to put away their bows and draw their swords. The other rows just dropped their bows and pulled out swords. Katyeh sprung over the heads of a few elves and became a whirlwind of death. Any elf who came near was cut down. Hesa was a more heavy fighter, chopping down a few elves with each swing of her axe. Me? I was just trying not to die. I felt bad fighting all the gorgeous elves.

I tried to knock out more than kill, and did alright. I’d spent several hours with Katyeh, training in swordsmanship. My armor protected me, as most of the fighters on the battlefield were naked. I stabbed one elf through the tit and slammed my hilt into another’s forehead, and she crumpled. 

Hesa charged in and hacked another elf to pieces who was about to stab me. She pulled me tightly to her, and she looked me in the eye.

”Stay alert, my love.” she said, and kissed me quickly before turning around to keep slashing. I kept fighting in the bloody battle, and Mela landed beside me, slicing through an elf a few feet from me. The orc she was fighting gave Mela a nod and dived back in. Mela hooked an arm around me and took off. We flew over Syndra and I extended my hand. The redheaded elf grabbed it, and Mela easily flew us both away from the battlefield.

”Where are we going?” I asked my Valkyrie great-grandmother.

”The siege of the castle isn’t going well. So we’re reinforcements.” Mela said firmly.

We landed at the castle and met up with the other Valkyries, and Ana. They all held weapons and we were fighting a small force of elves. Of course, being the queen’s personal guards, they were probably the most skilled fighters in the kingdom. The Valkyries were struggling. Already three were dead, and the rest were fighting for their lives. One elf turned to me and I locked blades with them. They wiggled their wrist and my sword went flying. The elf stepped in close and body-slammed me, and I staggered backwards. The elf sprinted towards me, leaped up using my thigh and kicked me in the face. I went flying backwards into a wall. Nobody could save me now, and I lifted a hand to block the sword coming at me, and the elf’s sword turned to dust. We both stared in awe, and then I whipped my leg forwards, and the elf went down. I quickly rolled on top of her, and I got a little hard feeling her big tits against me. She was panting hard, and I saw a weird pinkish tint to her eyes. 

”My King, what do you desire?” she moaned. I was confused, but greatly enjoyed it when she pulled my head down for a long, passionate kiss. When I looked up, the fight was over. The royal guards were on their knees, doubled over with lust. So were Ana, Syndra, and the Valkyries. What the hell had happened? 


	23. Chapter 23

I looked around a little, and realized there was a weird pink shimmer in the air. Had I done this? Instead of noble warriors, both sides were on the ground, fingering themselves and panting. 

I stumbled to my feet, and the elf who’d a minute ago been trying to kill me, and thirty seconds ago had been kissing me, started sucking my huge cock. She barely got it into her small mouth, licking and kissing the mushroom tip. For the first time ever, I refused a blowjob and walked towards the castle. I found the queen legs spread, panting hard. I saw her guards unconscious, and saw the juices leaking from their pussies. Confused, I looked around, and then I saw Luci, hanging from the chandelier, giving me a teasing smile.

”So, Man discovered his magic.” she teased, flipping lightly down to the ground.

”I’d wondered where you’d gotten to.” I said warily. The sexy devil shrugged playfully.

”Battles don’t interest me. I came to help you conquer the elf queen. Imagine my delight when I found you’d unleashed a pleasure spell. The whole kingdom’s half mad with lust. Weird, huh? Those two armies are having an orgy soaked in blood. I’m definitely headed there next. But I drained the life from the queen’s guards. Queen’s all yours. She could use a good fuck, maybe you can dislodge the stick up her ass.” Luci winked. The devil gave me a long kiss with tongue. Then sashayed our of the castle. Shaking my head in disbelief, I walked towards the queen. Her eyes were wide with lust. 

I put my hand on her gorgeous thighs and lined up my huge cock with her dripping wet entrance. I also noticed Luci had bound her hands so she couldn’t finger herself. She nodded.

”C’mon, my lord! Fuck me!” the Elf Queen moaned. I smirked and pushed into her. She shrieked as my enormous cock pushed apart her soaked walls as I slid inside her. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as I bumped into her cervix. I pulled out entirely, then squeezed the queen’s hips and slammed brutally into her, and broke the cervix and entered her womb, and started pistoning in and out. In that sex book I’d found, it had said to pull all the way out then push all the way in with every thrust as a trick, but I was just too big to do that. 

While slamming brutally into the bitchy queen’s pussy, I leaned in and licked the queen’s areolas, teasing her nipples lightly. 

”M-my king!” the queen shrieked. I shoved my cock all the way in her as I felt her orgasm build, and slapped her.

”Don’t orgasm.” I growled at her. She blinked rapidly. I dove into her enormous tits, tugging at them by biting her nipples and pulling. Then I started suckling, and tasted a nice sweet milk in my mouth. She blushed.

”I didn’t know elves leaked milk even when they’re not pregnant.” I chuckled. She blushed harder.

”Sorry, my king. Elves just ooze fertility and nature.” the queen apologized. I chuckled and kept sucking.

”No problem at all. You taste delicious.” I assured her, and she shifted uncomfortably. I could tell the queen really needed to orgasm, but I wasn’t letting her. I stroked along her body, planting kisses all over her. I kissed her lips forcefully, and used my tongue to dominate hers. She was now shaking, and I chuckled.

”M-master! Please!” the queen begged. I grinned down at her.

“Do not orgasm. You will be severely punished.” I growled. She whimpered and held it in. I continued to caress and feel up her amazing body, as the queen kept trembling more and more, her body ready to explode. But she wasn’t letting it. I put my hands on her thighs. 

”Ok.” I whispered, and shot my seed into her as the queen of Evelon had the biggest orgasm she ever had. Her hips arched up and my cock kept spurting cum into her as she absolutely soaked my dick her regal juices.

I pulled out and a torrent of her juices and my cum gushed from her slit, and her throne was probably now irrevocably stained. I reached up and untied her hands, and she wrapped them tightly around me in a warm embrace that felt amazing with her enormous tits.

”My king.” she said obediently. 

”So, uh, what’s your name?” I asked the elf queen.

”I’m Kaylessa of the Northern Vale.” she said proudly.

”Northern Vale?” I asked her curiously.

”Evelon stretches most of the way up to the Aerin Sea. The Northern Vale is just south of the Aerin Sea.” Kaylessa explained.

”I’m not great with geography, actually.” I shrugged. Living in a secluded cabin, there weren’t exactly maps to study. 

”Ah. Well, Evelon is the biggest kingdom on the continent.” Kaylessa told me.

”Oh.” I shrugged again. Kaylessa playfully rolled her eyes. I lifted the elf queen and carried her bridal style out to the courtyard. I set Kaylessa on the floor, and she slid her hand into mine. The elf who’d given me a blowjob stumbled to join us, but slipped in a Valkyrie’s juices and slipped. Kaylessa and I walked hand in hand to the crest of the first hill, where we could see the orgy going on. The two armies were now in a mass of sex, though several of them were soaked in blood. 

Kind of a gruesome sight. 


	24. Chapter 24

Kaylessa and I went to the orgy and I quickly saw Katyeh scissoring Hesa. I chuckled to myself and Kaylessa looked disgustedly at the bloody orgy as I hauled Katyeh and Hesa out.

Katyeh blinked at me, and Hesa did too. I snapped at them and their glassy eyes turned normal again.

”Ow. What the hell happened?” Katyeh groaned, and I helped her to her feet. Kaylessa backed up nervously, and I reached out and took her hand in mine. She gave me a shy smile.

”Girls, meet the elf queen, Kaylessa.” I said, and pulled her to my chest, feeling her enormous tits squash against my chest. Katyeh drew her lips back in a threatening snarl.

”Katyeh, down.” I huffed. She obediently stopped. 

”So... what’s with the orgy?” Hesa asked, and we all turned to look at the orcs, elves, and Minotaurs in throes of lust, the slapping of flesh loud as hell. I saw Sultra and Tira being absolutely dominated by Luci, who was using her spade tail as a cock. 

”I accidentally did magic.” I shrugged. Hesa looked fairly impressed.

”Wow. And you caused this?” she asked.

”Yeah, I may have made the whole kingdom super horny.” I chuckled nervously.

”Damn, babe. Well done.” Katyeh smiled and kissed me lovingly. 

”Yeah, great job.” Hesa added and leaned in for a kiss, and suddenly I had three amazing racks smashed against me, and two pairs of lips writhing against mine while Kaylessa shyly hid her head in my shoulder. 

”You girls are so hot.” I groaned.

”Thanks, John.” Hesa smiled.

———

The next hours were draining. I had to send out continuous pulses of magic to cancel out the lust spell. Slowly, everyone came back to normal. But when the elves saw their queen sitting in my lap, my arms wrapped around her, they quickly stood down for the most part. 

When the spell was fully counteracted, Kaylessa stood up for an official address.

”As of now, the elfin kingdom of Evelon recognizes John Grey as our High King.” Kaylessa said clearly. The elves looked around. Syndra cheered. Most of my assembled army did, too. Mela brought in Mom and Alana, and things went well. The next few weeks were spent in the castle, reshaping elfin laws. Unlike before, the gates of Evelon were open to all species, even the more monstrous ones. 

There was an influx of newcomers to Evelon and a new village was built for non-elves. They weren’t segregated, as they were free to live where they please. But a lot of the elves still had prejudice, so if they chose, the newcomers could live in the rich kingdom of Evelon while not being tormented. 

Kaylessa proposed we get married, to solidify my standing in Evelon. Which was where I was standing on the altar.

I watched as Kaylessa, adorned in a gorgeous white veil and a white jeweled necklace sitting in the valley between her positively massive tits. She was smiling broadly as she stood in front of me at the altar. All my girls were here, watching as the elf queen set a thick ring made of elfin steel upon my fingers, one adorned with elfin runes for love and commitment. 

”You may kiss your bride.” Tira, who was our priest, bowed. I wrapped my arms tightly around Kaylessa and kissed her passionately, feeling up her amazing ass as her full-sized globes squashed against my bare chest. The kiss went on for a very long while, and that’s when Kaylessa leaned back and faced the crowd, her hand holding mine.

”I’m so happy to announce that High King John and I are expecting our first child.” Kaylessa smiled at me, and I laughed with delight, picking up my new wife and spinning her around, kissing her all the while. It was that moment when Mom cried out. I turned to her sharply.

”John! The baby! It’s... coming!” Mom shrieked.


	25. Chapter 25

There was a sudden flurry of motion as I walked forwards quickly and lifted up my mother bridal style. Kaylessa shouted for a medic. I carried Mom to her room in the castle, and the elfin medic hurried in after us. Kaylessa came into the room and wrapped her arms tightly around me. 

”Don’t worry, baby.” she consoled me. She planted soft kisses on my neck as the medic, a busty brunette with gorgeous blue eyes, examined my mother. She looked extremely worried. My heart stopped briefly. The medic came over to me, and took my hands.

”King John, your mother is having a... complication. She needs an herb that grows only in the marshlands of Evelon.” the medic said worriedly. 

”Is that far?” I asked. The medic bit her lip.

”Several days on horseback.” she apologized.

”How long does she have?” I asked. 

”Probably 8 hours.” the medic apologized again.

”Ok. You’re coming with me.” I said, lacing my hand with hers. I dragged her out of the castle to where Mela was conducting aerial training with the Valkyries.

”Hey, babe. Who’s this?” Mela asked. Then she paused.

”Hey, shouldn’t you be with Charity?” Mela frowned. 

”We need an herb to help her deliver the child safely.” the medic beside me blurted.

”Sorry, who are you?” Mela asked, folding her arms beneath her enormous melons.

”Oh, I’m Keira.” the busty brunette elf smiled. I wrapped an arm tightly around Keira, and Mela grabbed my hand. 

”Where we going?” Mela asked.

”The marshlands.” Keira said. Mela took off, and she pulled me (and by extension Keira) up into the air and close to her chest. Kiera shuddered.

”You OK?” I asked her.

”No! I’m afraid of heights!” she shrieked. She buried her face in my shoulder, and I clung to her curvy body tightly. 

Almost three hours passed before we landed in the marshlands.

”We have to HURRY, damn it!” I roared as Mela landed. The Valkyrie nodded at me. We spent way too long wading through the marshlands. After a certain amount of time, Keira just started sobbing. 

”What?” I asked her.

”There’s no time! I’m so sorry, my king. Your mother is going to die, and I can’t save her!” Keira screamed. 

”Why do you care so much?” I asked her, calmly, while my heart fell to my feet and shattered. 

”Because... when I was young, I visited a prophet. She told me that I would become Evelon’s best healer. But to do that, I’d have to fail the most important patient I’d ever have. And that is undoubtedly your mother.” Keira despaired. I sighed.

”At least there’s nowhere to go but up for you.” I said miserably. Keira threw her arms around me.

”I’m so, so sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt. If only you’d picked a different medic, your mother would be alive!” Keira screamed, but I just held her, rubbing her back. 

Mela slowly walked over to us, and she started crying, too. I stood there, holding two crying women in the marshes of Evelon, knowing irrevocably my mother was dead. And I started crying, too.

———

When Mela landed in front of the castle, I saw Kaylessa, tears in her eyes. I knew it was true. She came forward, holding a baby in her arms. 

”This is your mother’s daughter. I wanted you to name her.” Kaylessa whispered.

”Ok. Mela, I need you to fly to Windfall. Get Corinne, Emerald, and Rhea.” I said. Mela flew away, and Luci came forwards. 

”I’m so sorry for your loss.” she whispered. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and stood on her toes to kiss me.

”I’m surprised you care.” I said numbly.

”Of course I care!” Luci said, hurt. 

”Why? You’re the devil.” I retorted.

”Oh, hush.” Luci said, and kissed me furiously. Then, she moved on and the parade of sadness continued. All the while, Alana sat at my feet, holding my baby girl. 

When the kingdom was finally done paying their respects, with a hell of a lot of kisses and hugs, I sat down beside Alana at the base of my throne. She handed me the baby and my orc daughter wrapped her arms around me.

”Thanks for holding your sister.” I said, and leaned my head on her shoulder miserably.

”It’s not a problem, Dad. Really. And if Mom and Aunt Hesa were here, they’d be right here with me.” Alana assured me. She kissed my cheek, and my daughter cradled me as I cradled my mother’s last child. 


	26. Chapter 26

**8 Months Later...**

I stood at the helm of a ship as it sailed towards the Evelon Royal Dock. Alana came up beside me, and laced her hand with mine. In the hardships that followed Mom’s death, I ended up heavily reliant on Alana. My relationship with Kaylessa suffered after I left Evelon. I withdrew from the world, with just Alana and Eleanor, my new daughter. She was named after my mother’s middle name. Charity Eleanor Grey. 

For four months I lived in a secluded cabin with just Alana and Ella. I had abandoned Evelon and Windfall. I had abandoned everybody. I had just become a recluse of misery. 

Until I’d heard about a sea voyage headed towards the mysterious island of Purity, where allegedly a force that could undo death resided. It didn’t. 

So we returned home. I saw Katyeh standing on the dock, with a sad smile on her lips. I disembarked with Alana beside me and Katyeh embraced us both.

”We didn’t find it.” I whispered.

”It’s ok.” Katyeh said. I broke down crying and Katyeh and Alana held me tightly. 

“Let’s go home.” Katyeh whispered. She guided me to a carriage, and Lyn stood in front of it. She hugged me to her breasts and I snuggled against her as I climbed into the carriage. 

When we arrived at Evelon Castle, I saw Luci waiting for me.

”Hey. I need to talk to you.” she said seriously. I frowned.

”What about?” I asked.

”Maybe wait. He’s pretty fragile right now.” Katyeh said. Alana cupped her pregnant belly and grunted softly as the baby kicked. 

”No, I want to do it now.” I said. The sexy devil nodded and grabbed my hands.

”John, listen to me carefully. I found your mother’s spirit. She’s in Hell.” Luci said.

”What? Why?!” I demanded.

”Because she committed the sin of incest? Most of the women you’re fucking are headed to Hell after they die.” Luci chuckled.

”Ok. That aside, you can pull Mom back?” I asked Luci. She hesitated.

”Not exactly. Because she committed a sin of lust, she’s in the halls of the succubi. Outside of my jurisdiction, I’m afraid. But! We can go to Hell and spring her spirit. Only thing is she’s going to need a host body. Her normal one’s too deteriorated. She’d be a zombie abomination.” Luci explained.

”Ok, so we find a host for her spirit, and then we go to Hell, fight the succubi or whatever, and then save my mother?” I asked. 

”Basically. Except entering Hell requires a lot of work. There’s a portal spell we’ll have to do, and we’ll need some important ingredients.” Luci explained.

”What ingredients?” I asked.

”Blood of a sinner. Eye of a demon. Child of a martyr. Scale of a dragon.” Luci reported sadly.

”Ok. Dragons? I thought they were extinct.” I said.

”Not exactly. They’re endangered, but live in the volcanic regions far northeast of here.” Luci answered.

”Demons?” I asked.

”They’re pretty rare. They don’t often leave Hell. But I’m fairly certain there’s one in the Briar Forest.” Luci shrugged.

”So... child of a martyr? How literal is that?” I asked.

”They don’t have to be underage, if you’re asking that. They could be an adult, so long as their parent was a martyr.” Luci shrugged.

”Do we have to kill them?” I asked.

”No, they just have to be present.” Luci informed me. 

”And then... blood of a sinner?” I asked.

”Alana’s blood would work. She’s committed incest with her father.” Luci shrugged. 

”Ok. So, four ingredients, one down.” I nodded. Alana wrapped an arm around me.

”Alright. Let’s consult some maps, then.” I nodded.

Luci pressed a kiss to my lips.

”I’ll confirm there’s a demon in the Briar Forest. You guys work out a route to the Ash Plains.” Luci said. I nodded and pulled the devil close for a much more powerful and passionate kiss. 

”Thank you.” I whispered. Luci’s lips parted with surprise and delight.


	27. Chapter 27

I quickly headed towards the library, and was joined by several of my women. Alana, Katyeh, Lyn, Keira, Songez, and Mela all helped me look.

We were looking for a martyr. Evelon was remarkably peaceful, and none of their records ever showed a martyr. None we looked at, anyways.

”How about this? A Lynda Farfalle. She was a human warrior devoted to Becha, the orc goddess of wrath. She lived amongst them for most of her life. Until she joined a resistance against Windfall Castle. She and her resistors were executed publicly for daring to refute the teachings of Tira and her pantheon. She had three daughters, actually. The youngest is thirty-two, the oldest forty.” Songez said, holding up a tattered book of human history.

”Ok. Where are they?” I asked.

”Oh, hell if I know. Lynda lived with a wolf pack in the deep forests just a few hours east of here. Maybe they’re there?” Songez suggested.

”Mela, take Songez and go check it out, please.” I nodded, and the Valkyrie and the orc headed out to open air.

”Alana, stay here and help find an alternative to Lynda.” I said.

”What are you going to do?” Katyeh asked.

”I’m going to find Mom a vessel.” I said firmly, and headed out of Evelon Castle and down into town. I admired the naked elfin bodies on display, and whistled loudly.

”All blond women in their thirties, come to me now.” I called. They hurriedly moved to obey their king. The blondes rushed forward while the others crowded around, curious. The elfin MILFs knelt before me two rows, and I took the time to inspect each one.

Out of forty blond elves, I quickly had it down to twelve, then slowly whittled down to two. I sat in front of them and carefully examined them both.

They were both stunning, with big tits, plump lips, and shapely curves. One was a bit curvier, but the other had slightly better assets.

”What are your names?” I asked the two elfin women.

”I’m Saryah.” the curvier one inclined her head.

”Emina.” the other said, copying Saryah’s bow.

”Do you women have families?” I asked. Saryah shook her head while Emina nodded.

”Hm. Emina, how many living relatives do you have?” I asked curiously. 

”Three”. Emina answered calmly, perfectly composed.

”I see. Saryah, I have a question for you. My mother has been cast into Hell, I recently learned. I plan to rescue her, but she needs a vessel to store her now bodyless spirit. I think you’re the perfect fit to host my mother, but I wanted to know if you’re willing to be her host. It would essentially erase you from existence.” I explained bluntly.

”For the High Queen? I would gladly give over my body.” Saryah nodded eagerly. I took her delicate hand and stood, and walked back to the castle with Saryah on my arm, beaming.

When I returned, I found Luci sitting on the table, kicking her feet.

”Well?” I asked.

”Who’s that?” Luci asked, licking her lips.

”Meet Saryah. She’s my mother’s vessel.” I said. Luci stood up, and made a small cut on her hand, and traced a symbol on Saryah’s chest. The elf promptly collapsed.

”Lay her out flat on the table.” Luci ordered. Katyeh knocked the books off the table and I laid down Saryah’s unconscious body. Luci started drawing more symbols, and chatted as she worked.

”So I discovered it is a demon in the Briar Woods. That’s good. So, I’d say rally some warriors and let’s go slay her.” Luci said brightly. 

”Alright. That leaves... the dragon scale and the martyr’s child then.” I nodded. I glanced at Saryah. Luci noticed.

”She’s already gone. Her soul’s wherever it belongs now. She’s an empty vessel, treated specifically to allow your mother in, so no sneaky spirits get any ideas.” Luci said to me gently. I nodded.


	28. Chapter 28

_Blood trickled down my face. I looked on in horror as the demon reared up, growing almost seventy feet in size. Luci snarled and I struggled to my feet, Leyah’s hands helping me. The demon slammed her fist down towards us._

———

**16 Hours Earlier...**

I hiked up the hill to the dragon nest Songez and Luci had found here. Leyah and Mela followed behind me, and I reached the crest to see a strange shape. Scaly wings wrapped tightly and I realized abruptly it was a dragon. The wings unfurled and the woman the wings belonged to roared. I had a second to admire the dragon. It was a normal sized woman, except she was a little more endowed than the average human, and had giant, bat-shaped dragon wings that were bright green.

”Why have you come here?” the dragon spat, and I noticed the tail swishing behind her, and the reptilian look to her eyes. 

I also noticed she stood protectively in front of two eggs.

”Whoa! We don’t mean you any harm!” I said, hands up. The dragon’s eyes slid past me to the busty Minotaur right behind me. 

”Leyah, stand down.” I said. The Minotaur did so immediately. Mela did, as well.

”Why have you come to my nest?” the dragon snarled.

”Well, um. I’m John.” I smiled uncertainly at the dragon. She lifted an eyebrow.

”You’re a male, aren’t you?” she asked curiously.

”Um, yes. I’m Man.” I nodded.

”Huh. You know, dragons aren’t from this world. The oldest among our order remembers the dragon world. Where there were men and women. This world is the unusual one. So, no. I do not acknowledge you as some kind of god. In the land of dragons, you would be a very average individual.” the dragon said plainly.

”Ok. Well, didn’t see that coming.” Mela said.

”What’s your name?” I asked.

”I’m Evyss.” she said warily. Evyss had wavy red hair falling down her shoulders, amazing tits, and gorgeous, smooth curves to her body. Her eyes were a glittering gold color. 

”So, Evyss. Um... I have a request. For reasons I don’t have time to explain, I need a dragon scale for a spell. I don’t know how dragons work, are you physically capable of handing one over?” I asked.

”Yes, I am. What manner of spell?” Evyss asked. 

”A resurrection spell, of sorts. My mother passed away recently, but I found her spirit in Hell. I have a friend who can bring her spirit back.” I explained.

”With use of a vessel.” Evyss said suspiciously. 

”I already have a vessel ready to go. I also have a team working the other ingredients. I just need the dragon scale. Please. I’ll owe you a favor or something, but I really do need it now.” I said, eagerly. Evyss considered that.

”Having the one man in this world owe me a favor? Not bad.” Evyss smirked.

”I’m actually not the only man anymore. I’ve fathered some sons, but I’m the only fertile male.” I said. Evyss nodded.

”Interesting. Fine. You can have a scale. But one day I will show up on your doorstep and demand a favor. You will grant it.” Evyss said seriously. I nodded.

”Ok. You can find me at Evelon Castle or Windfall Castle.” I said. Evyss nodded, and she casually plucked a scale off of her bright green dragon wings.

”Most desperate people would have attacked me for the scale. I appreciate your courtesy.” Evyss said, and handed me the scale. I thanked her, and Leyah finally relaxed as we walked the few steps to Mela. She wrapped her arms around me and Leyah, and took off.

Evyss watched Man leave, thinking how curiously polite he was.

———

We landed outside Evelon Castle and hurried inside. Luci looked like a million gold coins, while Katyeh and Hesa were scratched, muddy, and bleeding.

Songez and Lina had an unfamiliar girl chained at their feet. 

I held up Evyss’ scale, and Luci grinned.

”Well done, Your Majesty.” she smirked. The devil took the dragon scale and dipped it in Alana’s blood. Then she added the bloody scale to the bowl with the demon eye. She placed the bowl right in front of the chained up girl, and she started chanting in a weird language. 

There was a loud whooshing, and Luci grabbed the bowl and hurled the contents against the wall. The blood splashed against it and then it became a whirling red vortex.

”Portal to Hell. Who’s going?” Luci asked.

”All of us.” Katyeh said firmly. 

”No. Me and Luci. That’s it.” I said just as firmly.

”Daddy, what about me?” Alana asked. I considered my sexy orc daughter. She was very pregnant, so I wasn’t sure. 

”Baby... I don’t know.” I said. She glanced down at her stomach.

”Oh. It’s the baby?” she asked. I nodded.

”Leyah.” I said. The dutiful, amazingly busty Minotaur stepped forwards. Katyeh looked fucking pissed.

”John.” a soft voice said. I turned to see Kaylessa standing in the doorframe. I hadn’t spoken to my elfin wife since my mother died.

”The portal’s not going to be open for long.” Luci warned. 

”Kaylessa, my wife. We’ll talk when I get back.” I said. She nodded slowly.

”Be careful, my love.” she said. Luci took my hand and Leyah’s hand and together, we walked into Hell.


	29. Chapter 29

I stepped out onto a cliff made of red rock. I looked around in horror. The whole world was red. Lava and fire coated everything, and the sky was thick with ash. I coughed a bit on the ash and sulfur in the air. Luci breathed in deeply.

”Home.” she smiled. Leyah and I gave her weird looks. 

”What? I’m a devil!” Luci protested.

”Sure. So, where are we going?” I asked.

”Um... I’m pretty sure we’re on the Cliffs of Despair, so... that way.” Luci pointed. I nodded and the three of us set off. We didn’t encounter any life. Or undead, either, I guess. It was just a casual hike through actual Hell. 

Ah, well. Luci led us down winding paths and over steep bridges. Hell seemed design to stress people out, and finally Luci led us up a hill to a palace made out of black gold. 

”Whoa.” Leyah breathed.

”Welcome, to the Caverns of the Succubi.” Luci said sarcastically. I walked forwards and knocked the door was opened immediately and my jaw dropped. 

The woman standing in the doorframe was breathtaking. She had long, straight, raven black hair falling down past her enormous tits. She was an incredibly voluptuous and busty woman, putting even Kaylessa to shame. She looked almost human, except for the dark black irises and the, tall twisty violet horns sticking out of her head. Her lips were a perfect shade of red, thick and kissable. 

”Queen Lust.” Luci said plainly.

”Queen Lust?” I echoed.

”Hello, my dear. I am the queen of Lust, but you may call me whatever you wish. I hear you named this little devil here.” the queen nodded towards Luci. I blinked. 

”Um...” I was thinking when Leyah blurted a name.

”Angela. You know, because you’re from Hell.” she suggested. The queen cracked a smile.

”Interesting idea. Work for you, Man?” she asked curiously. I nodded. Angela smiled.

”Excellent. Now, I can only assume you’re here for your mother, great king?” Angela smirked. I nodded. Angela slid her hand into mine.

”Only Man shall be permitted to enter this sacred palace.” Angela said to Luci and Leyah. The devil looked wary, but she nodded. Angela pulled me inside by the hand and closed the doors. I couldn’t help but stare at all the sensual women who stared at me, horny, as Angela led me past them. One, a blond who had much bigger tits than everyone, even Angela, sauntered forwards.

”Hello, my son.” she smiled. Angela gave me a knowing smirk. 

”What? I thought we were picking up your spirit! You’re a succubus?” I asked, stunned. The blond succubus gave me a teasing smile and kissed me forcefully. Mom looked nothing alike the succubus kissing me, except for the color of her hair, but I could tell from the way she kissed it was her. My mother. With literally the biggest tits I’d ever seen. We’re talking at least four sizes bigger than Kaylessa, and two or three bigger than Angela. They were fucking enormous. But I guess my cock was disproportionately huge, Mom’s tits may as well be the same way. 

She was also much curvier, I noticed as I put my hands on her bare hips. When Mom leaned back from the kiss I admired her new succubus form. She had dark red horns sticking up from her head, tall and twisty like Angela’s. She wasn’t much curvier than Angela, a little, but not a lot. I was curious how she was even standing with such enormous tits, but I suppose succubi have stronger spines. Her eyes were black irises like Angela’s, but they were filled with love. She had a skinny little waist, but amazing hips and thighs and a plump ass that made me hard as FUCK.

”I missed you, baby. It’s been thousands of years down here.” Mom sniffled. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and we embraced fondly. Angela wrapped an arm around my shoulders and smashed her tits against me, which was pretty much heaven. I reached one arm and snagged it around Angela’s hips, pulling her bare pussy tightly against my thigh. Mom snuck her hand down and stroked my big cock. 

”You’re making me so wetttttt.” Angela groaned. Mom nodded.

”Me too, baby.” she groaned. Angela gave me a devilish look. 

”Shall we resolve that?” she winked. I nodded eagerly. The other succubi crowded around as Angela pushed me onto the ground. Mom sat beside me, and lifted one of her enormous tits and I eagerly started suckling on her nipples, and moaned as sweet milk oozed into my mouth. Perks of having a succubi mother, I guess. Angela stood over me, aiming it so my cock would plunge right into her when she drops. Angela held out her hands and I took them, and the succubi queen dropped onto my cock. She screamed her delight as I impaled her. Despite who she was, there was still an obscene bulge in her stomach as my enormous cock filled her up. She bounced on my cock expertly like a good little cowgirl, and I watched in fascination as her amazing tits heaved up and down while I eagerly sucked Mom’s nipples, feeling sweet milk fill my mouth. 

The milk was actually really, really good. 

Angela’s moans were also incredible. They were loud and breathy, and I slammed my hips up to smash against the top of Angela’s womb, and she shrieked in pain and immense pleasure and orgasmed violently all over my cock, her hips rolling and shaking enough to bring on my own orgasm, though I was already pretty close. I growled and shot a full load of cum into Angela and just kept going. She moaned shakily as I just kept spewing cum. As I cummed, I felt a weird change happen to me. My body shuddered and grew as my muscles hardened. I grunted and groaned and threw my head back as my vision swirled. 

I felt my cock spasm and get even harder to the point it felt less like an erection and more like a brick. It grew a little bit, too, though it looked less disproportionate on my new, adult male body. Angela and Mom both gasped at my new look, and I realized abruptly I’d had some physical changes. Other than the obvious, I had these new leathery bat wings, and a swishing thin tail. 

”Incubus...” the whisper echoed around the palace. I stood up, and the wings caught a draft and flared out, and I gaped.

”All hail John, the Incubus King!” Angela shrieked, and a succubus hurried to her side, holding a crown made of bone. Angela placed the crown on my head and kissed me. Instantly, her hair grew more lustrous, her skin shinier and smoother, and her face a little prettier. The succubi pressed closer. 

”The hell was that?” I asked.

”The Restorative Kiss.” Mom whispered, and pulled me into a kiss. The same transformation washed over her, and then every succubi was in line for a Restorative Kiss. 

When they were finished I turned to Angela.

”What the hell is happening? I’m an incubus now?” I demanded.

”Incubi are the masters of sex, as succubi are the mistresses. Incubus have long since went extinct. The only known Incubus was made at the birth of hell, and he sired me, but the Incubus was eventually murdered by Lucifera, queen of Hell.” Angela explained. I glanced at the crowd of succubi.

”I’m not staying in Hell.” I said immediately. 

”We’re not asking you to. Just know the succubi will follow their king.” Mom whispered, stroking my broad, bare chest. Angela joined in with the stroking, too, and I found myself staring into the now incredibly incredibly beautiful succubi faces. 

”Ok, this got weird. So we can all go to the normal world again? Also, Lucifera? Is that who Luci is?” I asked.

”No, my king. I believe Katyeh named her after Lucifera.” Mom murmured. I nodded slowly. 

”Alright, let’s go, then.” I nodded. I walked out of the palace and Luci and Leyah straightened up and both gasped.

”What the hell happened?” Leyah asked, staring at my bat wings. They looked at the crowd of succubi behind me, and at Mom snuggled against my chest.

”Well, this is Mom. After I had sex with Angela,” the succubus queen waved, “and drank Mom’s new succubus milk, I kind of became an incubus.” I chuckled.

”You’re a sex demon?” Luci grinned. I nodded. 

”I guess so.” I shrugged.

”Only you get sex blessings from Heaven and Hell.” Luci shook her head. 

”You’re really hot, now. You look grown up.” Leyah whimpered. 

”Thanks, Leyah.” I smiled warmly. 

”Shall we go?” Luci asked, her fingers ready for a snap. I nodded. All the succubi joined hands. I made sure I had Mom and Leyah tight against me. Leyah was writhing against my brick hard cock which I’m pretty sure is permanently set. Mom was stroking my chest and cooing, and one particularly naughty succubus was fondling my butt pretty handily. I heard a snap and suddenly we were standing in a field. I averted my eyes, from the sun as it was way brighter up top than in Hell. A lot of the succubi were practically blind, as they hadn’t seen the sun in thousands of years. Mom clung to me, her face buried in my chest. Leyah took my hand. 

”Hey.” she smiled. I smiled back at her, and my wings flared out when she kissed me. She, unfortunately, didn’t get the Restorative Kiss effect, as I guess that was only a succubi thing. 

”My king! Is that you?” a voice asked. I turned to see an elf woman standing there, looking horrified at the sex demons clustered around me.

”Yes. Yes, it is. Which way to the castle?” I asked. The elf pointed and I nodded. The elf took another look at my succubi horde and fled. I chuckled. I was about to start walking, then I glanced backwards at my new wings. Leyah’s eyes widened as I pulled her close. I warily flapped my wings and lifted off the ground. Leyah’s weight wasn’t affecting me at all, as now I was a muscled demon. I was Hella awesome.   
  


“We don’t have wings, jackass!” I heard an unfamiliar succubus scream after us as I flew off towards the castle. I chuckled and Leyah and I kissed as we flew through the air.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 30 chapters. I’ve been unusually motivated with this story, lol. Length-wise, this story is probably going to be similar to Totality, meaning we’re probably close to halfway done. I’m shooting for sixty chapters, but it might end up being fifty. The first half of this book is already pretty packed, but I wanted to let you know what to be expecting in this second half:  
> \- First things first, a little recap of where all the women are at this point. Some characters like the centaurs John met en route to Windfall haven’t been mentioned for a WHILE. So these next two or three chapters will be looking at where people are these days.  
> \- After everyone’s been explained, our next race is the centaurs! I teased this a little back when John met them, but the actual centaur village will be visited pretty quickly.  
> \- I’m not sure how long the centaur arc will go on for, I have a few ideas for that. But after the centaurs is going to be the dragons, which were briefly seen during the Hell spell. There’s a lot of interesting story to tell with the dragons, which is why I’m kind of saving it for later. 
> 
> And those are the major arcs I have planned. There’s a few small-scale events happening between those. For example, Hell will be visited again. 
> 
> Any suggestions you have for this story, please do comment, as they really help.  
> Thank you to everyone who’s read these 30 chapters, and I hope you stick with me.

After Leyah and I teased the succubi horde a little, we landed down beside them.

”It’s actually really close.” I said to Angela when I landed. I addressed the crowd.

”Alright, who called me a jackass after I flew off?” I asked. The succubi parted to reveal the most unimpressive succubus of the lot. I glanced at the succubus nearest her. She was redheaded, with insanely perky breasts that were still just as big as all the other buxom succubi. She wasn’t quite as voluptuous, but was still plenty curvy by any other race’s standards. Her horns were a dark black and her eyes were a startling dusky scarlet.

”What’s your name?” I asked her kindly. She dropped to her knees immediately.

”Lilineva, my king. But you may call me Lili.” she said immediately.

”Lili, devoted succubus, it is your task to punish this rebel. She will not be allowed to orgasm for a week. If she does, I will personally punish you and her. If you succeed, I shall reward you greatly.” I said. The unimpressive offender looked horrified.

”No orgasm for a week? That’s tantamount to torture!” she shrieked.

”I know. But you shall show your king respect.” I growled. She immediately threw herself to the ground. I pulled Lili close for a kiss, and the succubus girl hurriedly kissed back. 

”Keep her well-contained, Lili.” I warned, and then I set off, leading the succubus horde towards Evelon Castle. I breezed through a baffled security and walked in the front gate, just as the girls were walking out of the room I’d entered Hell in. They all looked stunned. Katyeh reached for a weapon, then saw Leyah by my side.

”John?” she asked incredulously. I noticed then all the women were suddenly flushed and panting a little. Mom came up beside me and whispered naughtily into my ear.

”The Incubus Aura. It makes any female not native to Hell extremely horny.” Mom informed me. Alana couldn’t take her eyes off my diamond hard cock, which I had determined was definitely permanently hard. Kaylessa was staring at my wide bat wings, and Songez’s eyes followed my swishing tail.

”You j-just left.” Katyeh said unsteadily, her breaths coming quickly and in ragged pants now. 

”Time moves much faster in Hell.” Mom said.

”Who are these people?” Kaylessa asked.

”Well, this is my mother. Apparently she’s spent thousands of years in Hell, and became a succubus demon. And when I had sex with Angela, queen of the succubi, I sort of became an incubus demon. So, now I rule this succubus horde.” I explained.

”Seems pretty typical for you.” Alana giggled, and I noticed my daughter’s nipples were rock hard through the thin cotton shirt she wore. During our 8-month stint alone, she’d gotten out of the habit of wearing the official bikinis, though I didn’t particularly mind.

”So... you’re a demon?” Corinne asked, and I turned to see her, leaning against the doorway, far enough away to not be affected by my aura. Mom grinned wickedly.

”Sex demon, sister dear.” she chuckled. Angela gave me a kiss.

”I’m horny.” she pouted. 

”Later.” I growled in her ear, and she shuddered with delight. 

”I thought you were going to use that host body in there.” Corinne said, walking closer. I saw the exact moment she hit the Aura’s range as her cheeks flushed and she started breathing hard. She came forwards and laid her hand on my cheek and her other hand on Mom’s cheek.

”I remember when you two first came to me, you know. You’d only grown more beautiful with time, Charity. And John, you were such a handsome ten year old. Now you look seventeen, and are by the far the sexiest creature to walk the planet. But I miss the simpler days.” she whispered. I leaned in and kissed Corinne, and my rock hard cock nudged her thigh. Mom ravenously grabbed my cock and started blowing it, her head braced against her mother’s thigh as she took her son’s enormous cock in her mouth dutifully. 

I drew back and went to sit on my throne, cock jutting up obscenely. Kaylessa looked at me uncertainly, flushed with desire, her eyes dark with lust.

”You said we could talk.” she whispered to me. I nodded.

”Come.” I said, and took my wife’s hand, leading her to a quiet study. She reached up for her elegant braid and pulled it undone, shaking her head to let gorgeous curls come down. 

”Fuck me, my love!” she begged. Without a word, I went to work. It was clear sex with non-succubi was going to be different now. After less than a minute, Kaylessa was orgasming HARD. Full on spasms, screaming and moaning. She took in deep shuddering breaths.

”Holy Hell. Incubi are amazing!” Kaylessa moaned. I chuckled, a little sad. Yes, it was cool I could bring a woman to orgasm in under a minute. But Kaylessa was so exhausted, I couldn’t even come close to cumming. I pulled Kaylessa’s voluptuous, busty body closer, and tilted my face down so our noses brushed.

”What did you want to talk about?” I murmured.

”Us. I’m worried our marriage is already failed. But after that, now I’m not! You just needed your mother back, and now you’re just as amazing as ever.” Kaylessa beamed and kissed me forcefully. 

I blinked but kissed her back, pulling her tightly to me, relishing her big tits, exploring her incredible ass, and then Kaylessa straight up passed out. Startled, I dropped her and somehow caught her again with super fast reflexes. 

“Angela!” I called. Within seconds, she was kneeling beside me, eyes dancing.

”Yes, Your Majesty?” she asked. 

”What the fuck?” I pointed to Kaylessa.

”Your Aura is just too arousing.” Angela shrugged.

”She passed out!” I protested. Angela shrugged again. 

”Yeah, yeah. Just whisper _sphaeram_ and you can toggle your aura.” Angela said. I whispered it, and some of the warmth beneath my skin faded. 

”Huh.” I said. There was a hesitant knock. Angela flicked her finger and the door slid open. Alana stood there. She glanced at Kaylessa, unconscious.

”Um...” she began.

”Your father is so hot he made her pass out.” Angela cooed, and Alana looked intrigued.

”Really? Oh, hold on. I’m here on business. Kyley’s headed back for Windfall. Said she wants to see her new siblings.” Alana told me. I nodded. Angela patted the space between me and her, and Alana eagerly sat down. Angela critically examined Alana.

”Hey, how’d you know he was my father?” Alana asked curiously.

”I can see the sin of incest on your soul.” Angela replied casually. Alana nodded.

”Sure, that sounds reasonable.” she huffed. Angela leaned in, brushing away her raven black hair as she lightly kissed Alana. To my surprise, Alana started to change. She turned way prettier. Her red hair lengthened considerably, gaining way more luster. Her tits swelled, her waist shrank, and her hips and thighs curved. I caressed her pregnant stomach. She was ready to pop, as it had been now over a week since she got pregnant. Alana was unnaturally swollen with child, which made me curious. 

”The kiss of a succubi is a gift not lightly bestowed. Dearest princess, use it well.” Angela inclined her head. I smiled fondly at my succubi and my daughter. 

”Daddy... I think the baby’s coming.” Alana said suddenly. 

”I may have helped things along.” Angela confessed. 

An hour later, Alana was holding her twin orc children, Jakob and Jessika. Both seemed a little bigger than usual, Keira commented to me after birthing them.   
  


———

The next weeks were a period of growth all over the castle. Lili completed her duty admirably, and now the succubus was bloated with cum 24/7. I made sure to fill her up every day so she always looked pregnant. That girl was in fucking heaven. Mom and Angela were complete nymphos, way more than the other succubi, I came to learn.   
  
Jakob and Jessika were the talk of the castle, really. Apparently, they had been affected by Angela’s Kiss, as both were the peak physical appearance they could reach. Jakob, I’d come to loathe, was very possessive of Alana. Jakob was definitely the favorite of Alana’s children. Fortunately, Jakob was just as infertile as all my male children, but he was never very far from Alana’s pussy. The two orcs fucked EVERYWHERE. Everywhere I went, I saw Alana’s long legs wrapped around Jakob, moaning as he fucks his mother eagerly. The only good thing about that was Jessika. The ravishingly gorgeous orc teen, only approximately fourteen, was a constant bedfellow. When I didn’t have a succubi with me, I had Jessika. My fourteen year old orc daughter was already pregnant, as I’d finally seeded her yesterday. 

”My King!” a voice cried. I sat up from my position watching Mom’s tits rise and fall with her breaths as she slept. I went to the door, and found Songez, looking worried.

”What?” I blinked tiredly.

”I just thought you should know that Lyn and Helene have arrived.” Songez informed me. I walked out to the throne room and Songez followed. I saw the two women from Illydra and grinned broadly. 

”So, the rumors are true. You are a demon now.” Lyn said, tactless as always. Helene squeezed her hand. The pair had grown really close now that they were at level rank, and I was pretty sure they were engaged. 

”I am, yes. There are some perks, though.” I grinned. Helene was staring at my permanently rock hard cock and its’ impressive size. 

”Yep.” she nodded.

”So, what’s up, girls?” I asked.

”Your presence is requested at Windfall Castle. It appears bandits have captured Queen Rhea.” Lyn said. 

”What?” I gaped. Following my move to Evelon Castle, I’d named Rhea Queen, though she served under me, who was now known as the High King of Eastern Femma. The western side was mostly uncivilized. The centaurs had a small region up north, the dragons allegedly held court atop the volcanoes of Half-Moon Peaks, which was a range of volcanoes forming a half-moon. There was a Volaire outpost at the southernmost peninsula of western Femma, however. Even the closest region, the centaur region, was weeks away on foot, and took us over treacherous deserts. 

”Who kidnapped Rhea?” I demanded. Lyn glanced at Songez.

”A faction of orcs calling themselves Queensnatchers. To my knowledge, they’ve only snatched one queen, but they’re probably on the road to either here or the centaurs.” Helene said.

”I’ve heard of them. And they’re named that because many years ago, they snatched and killed the Orc Queen and destroyed the once peaceful nation, turning us into bloodthirsty packs. I know my tribe owes everything to you, John. The Queensnatchers are the ultimate bad girls in orc history, but now they’re a lot more ceremonial. Trust me, they won’t kill Rhea until they have at least three queens. I’d advise getting Kaylessa and Angela somewhere secure.” Songez explained. 

”We can handle ourselves here. We have a demon horde, an army of orcs, a full elfin guard, and a ton of Minotaurs. Oh, and the Valkyrie army. Evelon is heavily defended.” I said confidently. Then there was a scream.

”Seriously. Could timing be any worse?” I huffed. The four of us raced upstairs to find a maid gaping at the open window and the missing Kaylessa.

”Angela!” I called. She was pressed up against me, kissing me on the mouth firmly in seconds.

”You called, lover?” she raised an eyebrow. 

”I was making sure you were safe. There’s a band of orcs stealing queens. They just took Kaylessa.” I grimaced. Angela kissed me reassuringly. 

”We’ll find her.” Angela promised. 

”Mela.” I said stiffly, and the maid ran to fetch her. The Valkyrie strode up a few minutes later.

”What’s wrong?” she asked.

”We’re going to Windfall Castle. Have your Valkyries ready to go.” I said. I turned to Songez.

”Tell Katyeh to keep the castle on high alert”. Songez nodded. 

I pulled Angela close and unfurled my wings, and flew down and out of the castle, greatly enjoying her body squeezed against mine. We kissed while Mela assembled the Valkyries. 

———

We soared towards the city of Windfall. I had a succubus against my chest and an army of Valkyrie surrounding me. What a day.   
  


But there was work to be done.


	31. Chapter 31

I landed outside Windfall Castle and glanced up as Leyah broke rank and sprinted towards me. Angela stepped back as the gorgeous blond Minotaur leaped onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist and kissing me sensually. I remembered times when I’d been so small I couldn’t have dreamed of lifting a Minotaur. Now I was inhumanly strong and looked like I was seventeen, and easily capable of holding a buxom Minotaur.

Leyah dropped to the ground, smiling shyly.

”I missed you, too.” I smiled. Following all the shit with Hell, Hesa and her Minotaurs moved to Windfall Castle to keep them safe while Katyeh and the orcs remained at Evelon Castle. 

Leyah smiled. I glanced at the ranks of Minotaurs guarding the entrance. I frowned.

”Take me to Hesa.” I said firmly. The Minotaurs whispered as their incubus master strode past them, one of their own doting on him while a succubus followed in his footsteps obediently. 

———

I knocked lightly on the door. It was opened by a Minotaur girl, probably about fourteen. She was startlingly gorgeous, though, so much so my cock throbbed. She didn’t notice, but Leyah definitely did. The girl had wavy strawberry blond hair, a mixture of mine and Hesa’s, and bountiful tits. When she was all grown up, she was going to be ravishing. Not that she wasn’t already.

”Who is it, Verity?” Hesa’s sweet voice called.

”Daddy.” Verity beamed. She cast a quick glance at my cock and hugged me lightly before stepping aside to let me enter. Hesa was laying on the bed, with a male Minotaur cradling her body in his arms.

”Vakod.” I said stiffly. I was beginning to truly hate my sons for stealing their mothers from me, despite Tira’s earlier assurances. 

”Father.” he nodded. Hesa looked like a mess. Her usual elegant hairstyle was abandoned, and her scarlet locks cascaded down her shoulders like a weak waterfall. Verity placed her hand on my arm.

Hesa stood up, sniffling, and I saw a trio of scratches across her smooth stomach, and I quickly crossed the room to tightly hug Hesa.

”I don’t deserve a hug. I lost the Queen I Windfall, while she was under my care. I failed you, master.” Hesa whispered. I pushed some of her red hair back and I kissed her firmly.

”Don’t worry, my love. We’ll find Rhea.” I assured her, rubbing her back as her familiar body pressed against mine.

”Vakod! Get your ass to the brothel, where you belong.” I huffed. The Minotaur walked out silently, hurt in his eyes as Hesa said nothing. 

”Mother, you can’t just let him do that!” Verity protested. I turned to my gorgeous, busty daughter. A whimper slipped out of her throat. With a quick murmur I activated my aura and Verity’s cheeks flamed red and her nipples became very evident through the soft cotton of her bikini top. I’d been gracious and allowed my offspring to wear cotton bikinis and bottoms, ones which covered up a bit more, but clung tighter than the metal outfits Rhea enforced. I placed my hands on the wall on either side of Verity’s head. The teenager was already panting hard like a bitch in heat, and her full lips were pursed, suddenly inviting and begging. 

“D-Daddy?” she whimpered sluttily. I raised an eyebrow. 

”Yes, pet?” I asked her curiously and casually. Verity put her hands on my bare, muscular chest and leaned in. Verity’s full lips, the kind of lips you could kiss for hours, pressed against mine and I turned off my aura as I firmly kissed my Minotaur daughter, cupping her cheek with my left hand and her hefty right tit with my right hand. She was still moaning and aroused as I caressed her body. Verity’s hands went down to my cock, and they delicately stroked it, and she tried in vain to wrap one of her small, delicate hands around it. 

”F-fuck me, Daddy!” Verity begged. I felt Angela’s enormous tits smash up against my back, and her arms wrapped around my waist, and she leaned in to whisper in my ear.

”Oh, yes, King John. Yes, use that demon cock to fuck your fourteen year old virgin daughter senseless. Mm, that get you off? Claiming that sweet unpopped cherry?” Angela cooed. 

”Yes!” I grunted and flipped Verity around so her tits smashed against the wall and I bent her over some so I had easy access to her pussy.

”Daddy, go ge-” Verity began, but I disregarded her words as I started slamming into her like a... well, a demon. I punctured her hymen with my first thrust and groaned loudly at Verity’s incredible tightness. She was moaning and grunting as I used her cunt like a tool, completely ignoring her feelings and fucking her brains out. 

It wasn’t long before Verity was orgasming like crazy. Oddly, Angela bottled some of the juices Verity leaked, but I just kept plowing her. Her whimpers turned to shrieks of delight.

”Yes, Daddy! Oh, ride your cow bitch harder!” she screamed. I grunted and slammed my huge cock all the way inside her for the first time. She threw back her head and screamed in pleasure. I grunted and shot my seed inside her as I got chills from her scream, and my cock was throbbing HARD inside Verity. 

———

“I’m not sure I approve of you fucking your fourteen year old daughter.” Hesa said. She and the other monster women had adapted to human perceptions of age, which suited my brain much better. 

”Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it, heifer.” Angela said wickedly. Hesa gasped in outage at the slandering term for cows. I reached across the table and smacked Angela hard across the face. The succubus recoiled, her eyes glinting with rage. I stood and grabbed a fistful of her raven black hair and hauled her up to face me.

”You forget your place, demon whore.” I snarled. Then I savagely kicked Angela across the room. She skidded along the smooth floor until she smacked into the wall, dazed and humiliated. I turned to Hesa and gave her a loving kiss. Hesa wrapped her arms around me and I simply enjoyed the moment of peace with her.

A few minutes later, there was a sound and I looked up to see Leyah leading a shaky Verity towards me. I stood to embrace my daughter and she clung her curvy body tightly to mine. 

Suddenly, the doors flew open. I turned in shock to see Ana there. Ana had gone a journey of self-discovery after her role in bringing about the downfall of the elfin reign. 

”I found the Queensnatchers.” she said firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who haven’t worked it out, the Queensnatchers are a plot device I’m using to drive characters to where they need to be. Up next on the reunion tour? Illydra, of course.


	32. Chapter 32

Ana explained that she’d heard of a local rumor about a sword of immense power, hidden in caves just north of Illydra. Instead, she’d found a tribe of powerful orcs. She’d barely escaped, and her traveling companions, two elfin warriors Kaylessa had dispatched, were slaughtered. 

”Ok. So we enslave or kill them?” Leyah asked curiously.

”Yes. We give them the option. Leyah, go grab Lina, and we’ll be off.” I said. The busty blond Minotaur nodded and jogged off, her melons bouncing obscenely. I turned to Verity and gently kissed her. Hesa walked in, holding a battle-axe, her red mane of hair pulled back into a tight braid down her back. She’d swapped out the gold thread bikini top for a thick armored iron one. 

”I will return Queen Rhea to this castle safely or die trying.” Hesa vowed.

”I’m with you.” Verity murmured.

”No, pet, you’re too weak from our sex.” I told her, and she nodded sleepily. Leyah returned with an identical girl, except Lina was a little less busty, and her eyes were darker than Leyah’s pale blue. 

I walked outside the castle, with Leyah and Lina beside me. Ana turned to me and gave me a quick kiss, and quirked a smile at me.

”For the time I missed.” she said. I pulled Leyah and Lina close to my chest and spread my wings. 

”What about me?” Ana asked.

”Uh... grab on.” I said, and the Minotaur twins scooted a little apart so the slender elf could wiggle between them. The two sisters linked their arms across her back. I took off a little shakily, and my wings had to beat hard. I could’ve probably made it with just the two Minotaurs, but Ana’s weight was dragging us down. We’d barely made it halfway when my wings gave out, and we toppled through the air. I lost hold of them, and we were all falling downwards. 

My eyes went blurry and I heard a roaring in my ears. 

”John!” I heard screams dimly, but I was already gone. My eyes closed as unconsciousness took over. 

———

When my eyes fluttered open, I saw there was strange figures fussing over me. They were blurry, but I heard a whispering and then it cleared up.

The figures were several teen girls, but quite unlike the usual standard of girl in Femma. Most of them were curvy, busty beauties, with the exception of Emori. These girls were petite. I’m talking at least a head shorter than me at their tallest. They had strange glitter marks around their eyes, and shimmering butterfly wings. 

”What the hell?” I groaned. I sat up and saw the world around me was incredibly vibrant, and glowy.

”Welcome, beyonder.” the girl closest to me bowed.

”Beyonder? Where am I?” I asked. One of the girls placed her hands on my chest, gently pushing me back down. She was surprisingly small for one so small. 

”You are in the pixielands, a world within Femma. No other mortal has been here in eons.” the first girl explained. 

”Pixielands? You’re pixies?” I asked, stunned. 

”Yes. My name is Nectarine. But you can call me Tari. I’m a healer.” the first girl, the one who’d bowed, explained.

”I’m Lavender.” the girl who’d pushed me down smiled. She had short coppery hair that fell down to her chin in elegant waves. Tari was a brunette, with wavy hair cascading down to her small breasts. She was practically flat-chested, but they were incredibly perky through the shimmery white dress she wore. All the pixies in the little clearing I was in wore the same kind of dress, shimmery and falling down to just past their slim waists.

”My friends, who fell with me, where are they?” I asked. Lavender put her hand on my bicep.

”They’re not in the pixielands. Our Queen only wanted you. But I checked. They’re alive.” Tari soothed. 

”Ok. Where’s your queen?” I asked.

”Right here.” a sweet voice said. I turned, expecting to see a busty pixie, or a curvy pixie. Instead she was the slightest of the bunch, with curly black hair and olive skin.

”I’ve heard rumors of your... conquests. The kingdom of Volaire, in your hands. The kingdom of Evelon, in your hands. The succubi palace in your hands. Not to mention the princess of the centaurs is your faithful mount.” the queen smirked.

”Hold up. Jemina is _what_?” I asked.

”I’m here to ensure you know the pixielands are off limits. Tari has already expressed desire to join you, so she will, as a gift from me. In exchange, you never seek to enter this realm again. Deal?” the queen demanded. I nodded.

The queen snapped her fingers and suddenly I was laying on a normal looking road, Tari sprawled atop me. She squeaked and hurriedly climbed to my feet. I did as well, and evaluated Tari from my height. Her breasts were adorably perky, and her eyes shone a bright emerald green. Silvery glitter shimmered around her eyes in symbols, probably runes. She was incredibly petite, the top of her head coming up to just a little above my navel. Her shimmery wings fluttered a little with the wind.

”What?” Tari asked uncomfortably.

”Nothing.” I smiled, and Tari smiled back a little. 

Tari was an excellent traveling companion. Apparently, the queen had spit us out miles from my friends, and Tari declared I was too weak to fly. So me and the pixie were walking down the road. She kept giving me curious glances. Tari didn’t look like a dwarf, who had stocky, warped proportions. She just was particularly short, despite resembling a normal human girl. 

”Hold on.” I grunted, and my ears pricked.

”Something’s coming.” Tari said suddenly. I turned and saw a massive figure standing in the woods. My wings flared out, and my fingernails retracted and claws emerged. The figure staggered toward us, and I realized it was a great, shaggy bear. It growled, and Tari shrieked, and with a flash she was the size of my hand, fluttering up to stand on my shoulder. I glanced sideways at her, and the bear started to ripple, and suddenly I was staring at a brown skinned girl bearing tribal tattoos.

”Who are you?” I asked.

”My name is Farrah. I’m a shifter. Your life is in danger.” she said.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a picture in this chapter, but it is only for reference. Do not expect further pictures in the book, this one was only included to reduce the disgust of this creature.

“Huh?” I asked, confused. Tari fluttered by my ear uncertainly.

”You’re King John, right? The Queensnatchers want you.” Farrah warned.

”I’m not a queen. Why would they want me?” I asked.

”Don’t be stupid. You’re the only king, so they’re not going to name themselves Kingsnatchers. When they were formed, a king was something from mythology.” Farrah huffed. 

”So... you just change shape?” Tari asked.

”Yes, I can go from human to bear.” Farrah said impatiently.

”My friends are down the road. I have to find them.” I said seriously.

”I could go and heal them, while you seek safety with Farrah.” Tari offered.

”Where would you take me? The shifter kingdom?” I asked.

”No. Shifters don’t organize. We’re caused by magical accidents, and the curse doesn’t pass on, so we don’t make civilizations. We’re nomads.” Farrah said, shaking her head. She had pretty amber colored eyes, an amazing rack, generous curves to her hips. Her thighs were thicker and shapelier than most girls’ thighs. Her hair was long, light brown, and frizzy. Her dark skin was oddly enticing, as all the girls I’ve fucked so far have been white or green. 

”I repeat my question.” I said.

”Sure. We’re heading to my cave. I’ll give your pixie some directions.” Farrah said. Tari flew over to Farrah and the two girls had a quick conversation, before Tari zoomed off down the road. Farrah turned and walked back into the woods, and I followed. I wasn’t particularly worried. As an incubus I could handle most threats, even Farrah in bear form, should she be a traitor. As we walked, Farrah kept stealing glances at my rock hard cock leading the way.

”So, um, is that always, uh, like that?” Farrah asked shyly, pointing to my permanent erection. 

”Yeah, since I became an incubus.” I nodded. Farrah nodded back.

We walked for a while until Farrah grabbed a thick brush of weeds and lifted it with ease. It wasn’t connected to the ground, it just looked like it. I crouched a little and entered Farrah’s cave. She entered behind me, pulling shut the shrubs. I looked around.

”I can’t believe you live like this.” I commented. Farrah shrugged.

”It’s home. The curse of the shifters is to never feel at home in either world, human or animal.” Farrah said.

”Were you a human first?” I asked her curiously. She nodded.

”Yep. I was a farmhand in Illydra.” Farrah recalled wistfully.

“I’ve been to Illydra.” I said.

”Have you? Did you see my mother? She’s dark skinned like me, the only person in the village who was.” Farrah asked eagerly. I tried to recall, but it had been nearly a year ago.

”I don’t remember. Why are you the only dark-skinned members of the village?” I asked Farrah. 

”We come from the deserts far, far, far east from here. There, the natives are all dark-skinned like me. Though there’s a lot more immigration than emigration, so seeing us here is a lot rarer than seeing white girls in the desert.” Farrah said. I was getting a mental sense of direction around Femma now.

Evelon dominated the west, with only the Badlands between them and Volaire, while apparently the furthest east point of Femma was deserts. Mountains were to the north, and south was a bit of a mystery, though. 

”Hm. I think I’d like to visit the deserts one day.” I said with a smile. Farrah’s face lit up.

”I’d love to go back there! I left when I was just a young girl.” Farrah smiled.

”Awesome.” I smiled back at her. Then, we heard rustling. I turned, and the shrubs were hauled away. Farrah reached for a dagger, but I heard a voice and the ceiling above us started to shake precariously. I dived through the hole and Farrah followed quickly. Orcs hauled us up. Farrah turned into a bear and promptly beheaded the orc who’d grabbed her. My wings flared out and smacked two orc women in the face. My claws extended and I slashed them across the neck of the orc holding me, and used my wings to bat away more orcs, while Farrah had a midday snack. 

More orcs flooded out of the trees and overwhelmed us quickly. I went down hard and one particularly attractive orc woman straddled me, my cock bouncing against her green butt. 

———

We were blindfolded and hauled away. The voice from earlier who’d caused the cave in spoke again and Farrah was forced to human form. Which led us to now, shakily descending steps into an underground lair. Someone kicked out my knees and I dropped. My blindfold was pulled off and I stared in horror at the creature facing me.

”Hello, King John.” she smiled, her voice silky and sweet. I blinked.

”What are you?” I blurted.

”I am an Arachne. My name is Sashil, and I lead the Queensnatchers.” the spider creature smiled.

”I thought that was an orc organization.” I said.

”It was. Until I radicalized them.” Sashil smiled simply. I found it hard to listen, distracted by the smoothness of her skin, the tantalizing bounce of her tits, the slender beauty of her human half. Something else I noticed was her pussy was attached to the human half, so if I did ever get to fuck Sashil, it wouldn’t be a spider. Cool. 

”Where’s Farrah?” I asked.

”The shifter girl? The cells.” Sashil said, unconcerned.

”So... what do you want with me, and the queens?” I challenged. Sashil came closer, kneeling in front of me. She stroked my face.

”The blood of royals tastes so sweet. Mmm. But to my surprise, the queens my orcs captured did not taste royal!” Sashil screamed.

”That, my dear, is when I learned of you. The true royal, not the placeholders my soldiers captured.” Sashil smiled widely, and I felt sick.

”Are they still alive?” I asked.

”Huh? Yes, I suppose. I savor my food. I would have drunk each one dry across a month, but their blood was just blood. Revolting. I’m no vampire. But I feed off of royal blood.” Sashil beared her teeth and I saw her canines were wicked sharp and she wrapped her arms around me, flattening her tits against me, brushing back her long white hair to give me a soft kiss, and then she latched onto my neck.

There was a brief sensation of pain, and then it was pleasure flooding through my system. Likely spider venom, but it was so relaxing and I groaned in enjoyment as Sashil eagerly suckled blood. She drew back, and licked her lips.

”Oh, my! King John, your blood is just... intoxicating!” she shrieked delightedly and kissed me full on the lips. I wish I could have cupped her plump, gorgeous ass, but my hands were bound. 

”Sultra, you’re hot.” I groaned. Sashil giggled. Then, it occurred to me.

”Angela!” I cried out. My succubus was there immediately, as she had the ability to super speed directly towards me whenever I called her, and she took a look around. I’d never seen a succubus in full battle mode. Her eyes darkened to be solid black, her skin turned scaly and dark grey, her hands changed into talons, a powerful spiked tail emerged from her lower back, and her teeth grew sharp and fanged, and so much longer. All these changes happened instantly and then Angela was hacking apart orcs like they were paper. In no time, Angela had taken out the orcs in the room, but Sashil had grabbed me and held her fangs warningly by my neck. Angela gave me a look, and I realized I was stupid. I muttered the incantation and Sashil promptly dropped me, moaning loudly. Her cheeks were flushed, her nipples grew hard, I saw juices leaking down her leg, and her hips were wriggling a little. Angela reverted back to mostly normal looking sexy woman and kissed me lovingly on the lips. 

”Sashil of the Arachnes. You will submit to King John of Hell’s Succubi, or you will die.” Angela said firmly, and the spider girl moaned loudly. 

”Yes, yes! Just fuck me!” Sashil begged. Angela glanced at me.

———

Her anatomy was interesting, and I had to angle my cock in an odd way to slam into her. She wasn’t particularly tight, and wasn’t even that good of a fuck, either. Until Angela gave Sashil a Succubi Kiss, and her pussy immediately tightened around my length like she was a virgin again as she became way prettier. I grinned and fucked Sashil with much more enthusiasm.

———

Somewhere in the Valcalan Desert...

An ancient and evil power was stirring. It sensed the corruption of one of its’ own offspring. The spider monster, one of the weaker of the power’s offspring. It had birthed many titans, among them the monster who had turned the once vibrant jungles into deserts. Sadly, most of the titans had vanished. Some were sent to prison dimensions. Others killed. The evil power knew instinctively that war was coming to Femma. A war of great magnitude. The opposing force would be comprised of monsters and humans and creatures working together. 

It was fated that Man would assemble this mighty army to stop the power’s own army. The titans may be long gone from this world, but the power controlled many more monsters. The first part of the prophecy had already come true, and the second was on the way, the power feared.

———

_Man’s birth upon this land,_

_shall bring the battle to end them all,_

_as women many he collects for army grand,_

_and seek the sun’s daughter before the fall._

_First, change allegiance of power’s brood,_

_found in a cave of blood and dust,_

_Second, seek the sky giants’ feud,_

_and follow the stars to blade of lust._

_Third, seek seven crowns made to elude,_

_and bear them all to gain land’s trust._

**\- Excerpt from the Prophecies of Man**


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning, I kissed the sleeping Sashil’s forehead, and the spider girl stirred.

”My love.” Sashil hummed pleasantly. 

”Stay here, in these caves, please. Gather a bigger army, but seriously, stop capturing queens.” I said. Sashil nodded. 

”Yes, my lord.” she said, and I walked back out towards the entrance to the cave, where Angela stood with Farrah, Kaylessa, and Rhea. 

I greeted Rhea with a forceful kiss and then I turned to Kaylessa, and gave her a long, slow kiss.

”I missed you.” I murmured. Kaylessa smiled sweetly.

”Hello?” I heard a voice call. I turned to see petite little Tari, now back in her vaguely human-sized proportions, leading Ana, Leyah, and Lina. Ana rushed to Kaylessa, and embraced her queen and great-grandmother. I hugged both of the Minotaur twins tightly. Then, I heard clopping. I looked up to see Jemina, Kylie, and Jemina’s four centaur girls trotting in, with Hesa astride Jemina. I’d asked Hesa to bring the centaurs down to help out if needed. The Minotaur leader slid off and rushed to Rhea, falling to her knees.

”My queen, forgive me! I failed you!” Hesa sobbed. Rhea tipped Hesa’s head up.

”No, you didn’t. The Queensnatchers were sneaky. I do not blame you.” Rhea said regally. Tears of joy leaked from Hesa’s eyes, and when she stood up, I pulled her close to me, and cradled her.

”I told you it’d be fine. I still have complete faith in your abilities.” I murmured in her ear. She looked up at me, eyes shining. 

”Let’s go home.” I smiled.

”Actually, my love, I need your help.” Jemina flushed. I turned to my personal centaur.

”What do you need?” I asked. 

”I’m not sure if you know this about me, but I’m the Princess of the Centaurs.” Jemina admitted.

”I heard that you were, but didn’t exactly believe it.” I said, stroking some of Jemina’s blond hair back.

”I got a message the other day about an usurper in the centaur kingdom. They came and stole the title of queen from my mother in ritual combat.” Jemina said sadly.

”Where’s your mother now?” I asked her.

”I think she’s healing at a friend’s house, as my whole family was cast out of the castle.” Jemina answered. I nodded.

”Hesa, Leyah, and... Farrah. We’ll go to the centaurs’ kingdom and help fix things. Lina, Angela, can you escort the queens and Tari to Windfall?” I asked. Lina nodded and gave me a quick kiss.

”I’ll handle it, my lord.” she promised. 

I swung up onto Jemina, and Tari came up to the horse.

”Can I come with you? I want to make sure you’re healing alright.” she asked shyly. I offered her a hand and the petite girl took it. I easily lifted her up and sat her between my legs, with my big cock resting against her back. Tari shuddered at the feel of it, though I didn’t think it was a disgusted shudder, if you get what I’m saying. Leyah climbed up on to Kyley, and Hesa looked around awkwardly. Jemina’s four daughters, all blonde, were still children. Centaurs didn’t grow particularly fast, and they were still quite young, about three or four in human terms. 

Farrah shifted into a bear, and roared. 

I tossed back my head and whistled sharply. Soon, a small fleet of Valkyries, seven of them, including Mela, were landing.

”What do you need?” Mela asked softly. 

”Hesa needs a lift to the centaur kingdom, and Angela and the queens need a lift back to Windfall.” I said.

”What, so we’re just transport?” Mela teased, opening her arms for Hesa to grab on. Jemina took off and Kyley and the children were on her heels. Farrah was keeping good pace. I leaned in close to Tari, who was shrieking whenever Jemina leaped over an obstacle. 

”All good?” I asked the little pixie.

”Yeah!” she cheered. 

———

Jemina came to a slow stop and the other centaurs stopped behind her. We’d stopped because two centaurs were walking towards us. They wore solid breastplates, and carried a spear, while there were double swords crossed in an X on their backs. 

”Jemina. Why have you returned now?” the taller centaur asked with a sigh.

”My period of exile is over, is it not?” she challenged. 

”Yes, but the timing is suspicious. One could think you were here to overthrow the new queen.” the first centaur huffed.

”The new queen? What?” Jemina asked believably. 

”You haven’t heard? Tatiana of the Birch Grove took over.” the second centaur piped up. She looked younger than the first.

”Hmph. Coincidence, I guess. I’ll escort you to where your family is staying. Could I inquire why you and your daughter have riders? And who are these other centaurs?” the guard demanded. 

”They are my daughters with John, the king.” Jemina smiled fondly. I waved, and the centaurs did a double take.

”You’re the Stallion?” the younger centaur asked. I nodded.

”Whoa. How did you find him?” the older centaur asked.

”His carriage was damaged in a storm and I took him in.” Jemina smiled. 

”Come in, come in!” the younger one beamed. Hesa walked up behind us, and I gave her a smile. Farrah shifted back into human.

”What an odd party.” the older centaur huffed. 

We were led into the centaur kingdom and the two centaurs led us to a cabin on the outskirts of the capitol city. As I swung down off of Jemima, I was helping Tari down when the younger centaur approached me. She really was quite pretty, I realized. 

”Hi. I’m, um, Nikala. But you can call me Niki!” the younger centaur beamed. She had gorgeously tanned skin, intelligent green eyes, and flowing black hair, and full lips. 

”Nice to meet you, Niki. I’m John.” I smiled. Niki forced her gaze up off my cock and looked me in the eyes. 

”Well, mighty Stallion,” Niki said, completely ignoring my name, “I was wondering if you’d like to hang out sometime.” 

I chuckled.

”Sure, beautiful.” I smiled. Niki blushed, and trotted away. Tari smiled at me.

”What?” I asked her.

”Nothing.” she smiled and looked away. We all headed up to the door of the cabin, and Jemina knocked. A centaur who looked like Jemina except she had much bigger breasts.

”Jemina.” she smiled wearily. Her eyes were red from tears.

”Sophanie. Why are you crying?” Jemina asked sadly. The bustier version of Jemina, Sophanie, just hugged her sister.

”Our sisters were brutally killed by Tatiana during the Uprising.” Sophanie sniffled.

”What?” Jemina asked shakily, and I was beside her in a second, and she wrapped an arm around me. 

”Who’s this?” Sophanie asked, confused.

”Tell me about this Uprising.” Jemina demanded. 

”Tatiana didn’t exactly declare a proper challenge. She led a force of centaurs into the capital and murdered our own in the streets. Our sisters, being warriors, joined the people trying to stop them, but Tatiana cut them down with ease. Then she uttered the challenge. Mom got defeated quickly, and she yielded quickly.” Sophanie sighed.

”But Mom’s alive?” Jemina asked, and Sophanie nodded. 

”I want to see her.” Jemina said. 

”Of course.” Sophanie said, “But first, who are these people?”

”This is John. He’s the Stallion, and he’s the father of my children. That’s Kyley, isn’t she so grown up now? This is Hesa and Leyah, John’s personal guard. That’s Tari, a pixie, but I don’t really know who she is, actually. And that’s Farrah. She can shift into a bear, but I don’t know her either, actually.” Jemina introduced. 

”Pleasure.” Sophanie smiled, her eyes lingering on my cock. The cabin was really large, actually. Sophanie put a hand on my shoulder as Jemina went to check on her mother.

”John, huh? Fathered my nieces.” Sophanie smiled. 

”Yeah, I did.” I nodded. 

”Good boy.” Sophanie smiled. I blatantly stared at her amazing tits. Sophanie looked past me to where Jemina had disappeared, and then she touched my cock and kissed me hard.

”You’re fucking hot!” Sophanie moaned. I smirked. Angela had taught me Incubus Touch, so when Sophanie touched me, she was flooded with lust. I kissed Sophanie back, grabbing her melons roughly. 

”John! Tari!” Jemina called. I apologetically stepped back from Sophanie, and walked with Tari into the room. Jemina’s mother was in bad shape. She was naked, and both of her halves were disfigured with deep cuts. Her eyes were bruised and more bruises discolored her top. She was incredibly busty, but I could hardly focus on that with how wounded she was. Tari looked at me for permission.

”Heal her.” I said quickly. I pulled Jemina towards me and she sobbed into my shoulder, as Tari placed her hands on Jemina’s mom’s shoulders, and her whole body lit up with a golden glow. The gold glow washed across Jemina’s mom. Her cuts started to close slowly, and her bruises healed quickly. The deep gashes were soon thin white scars all over her body, and I moved quickly to catch Tari as she slumped, unconscious. I cradled her small body close to me, and Jemina went to her mother’s side, who was stirring awake. 


	35. Chapter 35

_I sat up and saw the sky burning with fire. All around me, monstrous things attacked my friends and lovers as I sat on the cold ground, my head throbbing._

_A writhing mass of shadows was over our head, and I swore I saw great big eyes watching me from inside it. I stood and picked up an unfamiliar sword with a strange inscription running down the middle of the blade. I charged into the fray, dodging under a skeleton and slicing apart a strange big gray-green monster. My Incubus wings were flared out, much larger than I remember them, and I had a few more inches of height and thicker muscles._

_I slipped in blood, and went down, and an elf with grey skin and bright purple eyes was immediately atop me, fangs bared trying to rip my throat out. I reached for my sword, but as my fingers brushed the handle,_ I was shaken awake, and found Hesa beside me, her hands on my cheek, looking down at me worriedly. Her red hair was tied up in a messy bun and there was a red mark on her cheek. _  
_

”Did you have a nightmare?” Hesa asked, laying down on my chest. I wrapped an arm up around her back, and she kissed my throat.

”Yeah. Yeah, I did.” I groaned. 

”What about?” Hesa asked me.

”It was some huge battle. I don’t know where, or who we were fighting. But it seemed so vivid, so real.” I whispered. 

“You’re safe now, love.” Hesa said. My fingers brushed the red mark.

”Did I do that?” I asked. Hesa hesitated, but she nodded. 

”You were thrashing and one of your nails caught my cheek.” Hesa murmured. 

”I’m so sorry.” I said. Hesa leaned up to kiss me before laying back down, her amazing tits flattening against my chest. I fell back asleep with Hesa’s familiar body atop mine, and when I woke up again, Hesa was chatting quietly with Leyah, who was laying beside us now. 

”Hey.” I groaned. 

”Heard you had bad dreams.” Leyah said. I nodded.

”Alright, well, I hope you’re feeling better. You and Jemina are going into the city today.” Leyah said, and gave me a light kiss on the forehead. 

I reluctantly got out of bed. As an incubus, I no longer wore clothes, so I simply ran a hand through my blond hair and walked out to find Jemina sitting on the floor cushions that replaced couches in the centaur cabin, talking quietly with her mother.

”Oh, John! This is my mother, Winaera.” Jemina introduced me.

”I go by Aera.” Jemina’s mother smiled. Jemina stood, and took my hand.

”See you later, Aera.” I smiled. 

Jemina and I walked out and towards the gate.

”You know, I remember when you were a small little boy. Now you’re practically my height!” Jemina giggled. I smiled back at her, and she kissed me lovingly. I cupped her cheek and she leaned in closer to me, her big tits nudging my bare chest. 

”Lady Jemina!” a voice called. Jemina froze. I turned as Jem did, and we both looked at the fierce centaur walking towards us. But she didn’t look normal. She had twisting demon horns, strange purple runes written all over her bare torso. Her hair was pure white, her eyes glowing purple. Her horse fur was a dull violet shade with white stripes.

”Tatiana?” Jemina asked disbelievingly. The new centaur queen smacked Jemina across the face. My gorgeous centaur stumbled and I snarled.

”Queen Tatiana to you, slut.” the centaur said bitterly. Jemina looked up, eyes blazing, a red mark across her face. Tatiana turned to me, looking me up and down. 

”Stallion.” she nodded somewhat respectfully but with a lot of attitude. 

”I’m here to challenge you for leadership.” I said angrily. Jemina looked horrified, while Tatiana looked smug. 

”That’s all well and good. But I’ll have you know, Stallion, I’ve abolished the law saying you can yield. It’s a fight to the death.” Tatiana smirked. 

”Understood.” I said calmly. She looked slightly rattled at my confidence, but quickly regained composure.

”How about sundown?” Tatiana asked innocently. I had an odd feeling about those runes on her, some stirring in my stomach. 

”Ok.” I said reluctantly. She nodded. When I turned back to Jemina, she hit me across the face. I blinked.

”Are you stupid?” she exploded. 

”No. I’m a sex demon. You really think I can’t beat some hyped up centaur?” I smirked. Jemina sighed.

”Let’s see what the other girls think.” Jemina said. 

———

I got lots of slaps that day. 

”You can’t beat her, John.” Aera said quietly. 

”Why?” I asked.

”She has strange magic. Those purple symbols started glowing as soon as the sun went down. She attacked at night, too. Her power comes from the night sky.” Aera said.

”Damn.” I sighed. 

”I think you can beat her.” Leyah spoke up. I turned to Leyah. Hesa had disagreed.

”If she’s using magic, then you just have to use your own.” Leyah smirked. 

”How?” I asked, then a thought occurred to me.

”Mom!” I called. Suddenly I was staring at my incredible busty, voluptuous blond mother succubus.

”Yes, my son?” she asked.

”Do you have magic runes you can put on me?” I asked. She blinked.

”Yes. What do you need them for?” she asked.

———

The sun was sinking when I walked onto the pitch. I was not currently naked, as Mom had handed me cock armor so I didn’t get stabbed there. A rune on my waist had softened my cock so it could fit. My upper torso was covered in runes, and Tatiana looked a little nervous. Her violet runes were glowing bright. She held a sword and a small circular shield. I held a spear with a short handle and a dagger in the other hand. 

Hesa had picked my weapons and I’d handed Tari a satchel full of letters and gave each of my girls present a long kiss.

”For the throne, the mighty Stallion versus the wicked Tatiana!” the announcer cheered. Tatiana pointed her sword at the announcer’s stand.

”When I kill him, I’m killing you next.” she said clearly, then charged at me before I had time to react. I rolled out of the way, wings flaring out as I leaped up. Tatiana lifted her shield which I landed on. She huffed as I back-flipped off and drove the spear into Tatiana’s flank. She roared in pain. I retreated, the spear still stuck in her horse body as I backed off from her wicked sharp longsword. 

”I’ll fucking kill you!” she howled and ran forwards. I ran towards her, and used my wings to jump clean over her, and landed standing up on her horse body. I tore the spear out of her side and used the dagger to disfigure one of the runes she had on her back. The rune exploded, sending me flying off of Tatiana’s back and warping the dagger’s blade. I tossed the useless tool aside and readied the spear. Tatiana shuddered and as the moon shone down on the pitch, she grew. She was suddenly almost twice her former size with rippling muscles and black veins. 

”What the actual FUCK?” I screamed as the now huge longsword hurtled towards me. Using my wings I lifted up and ran along the long blade and then flipped off of it and driving the spear into Tatiana’s heart. She just roared and swatted me aside. I rolled, and I felt my wings snap. Tari would be pissed at me. I stumbled to my feet, and then something slammed into me. I slammed hard against the wall of the pitch and then the giant shield smashed into me. Tatiana was growing bigger as the moon got brighter, and so was her weapons. The shield was the size of me now, and the sword massive. With my incubus strength, I pushed the shield away.

I was bleeding profusely, and my head was throbbing. Tatiana was a giant now, my spear still in her heart. She was just too big for the small spear to be able to pierce her chest. What could I do? Then I had an idea. I whispered the incantation and ran forward. When I got close enough, Tatiana’s cheeks went bright red. She gasped in pleasure as lust magic washed over her. She dropped her defensive stance and started rubbing her tits. She couldn’t reach her pussy, so she was left rubbing her tits. 

”Yield.” I growled. She shook her head, panting hard now. 

”Yield.” I repeated, cranking up the power. Tatiana moaned loudly.

”I YIELD!” she screamed. She passed out from pleasure when I forced it into her and I limped off field. Tari ran towards me, jumping into my arms, and we kissed. I wrapped my arms tightly around my little pixie, and kissed her hard, while all my girls threw themselves at me. I felt Mom’s giant tits, I felt Kyley’s smaller ones, Jemina and Hesa’s, and Leyah’s. I moved my lips off of Tari’s and handed out kisses to everyone. The group parted as an elderly centaur walked forwards, holding a gorgeous golden tiara. She offered it to me. I walked forwards after Tari dropped down to the ground. I put my hand on Aera’s shoulders.

”Aera is the rightful queen, I was just acting as her champion.” I said, my mouth bloody. The elderly centaur placed the crown atop Aera’s blond hair and the new queen wrapped her arms around me and we kissed heatedly.

”Thank you, mighty Stallion.” she whispered against my mouth. I kissed her again, and Aera sighed contently.

———

The next days were spent in Equestria Castle, living it up. I spent my days helping Aera rule, as she’d named me her king.

Jemina was thrilled her mother was so happy, and Kyley and Niki kept my bed VERY occupied. The two centaur girls were feisty in the metaphorical sheets, and I relished their tight pussies. Leyah and Hesa were also both pregnant again. Farrah had left after my fight, as she was heading towards Windfall to let everyone know we were ok. 

Tari was never far from me, as I was still healing from the fight. Tari’s powers had been depleted from healing Aera, so the little pixie usually kept her hands on my bare chest, slowly healing me. 

I wished I could have sex with Tari, but she was so slight I was worried I would hurt her with my big cock. 

Everything was going well, until the alarms sounded.

———

The ancient and evil power in the Valcalan Desert was watching Man’s ride to power. By the power’s count, it now had six of the seven needed crowns. Crowns weren’t exactly literal, as the prophecy counted Minotaurs and orcs despite them not having a technical land. But he ruled over Minotaurs and orcs, so it counted. The elves, the humans, the Minotaurs, the centaurs, the orcs, and the succubi. He had to rule seven races, so he was only one off. The sky giants part of the prophecy still confused the ancient power. Being sealed off, it wasn’t exactly sure what sky race was feuding.   
  


But Man would find them, and obtain his seventh crown, and then the power would be freed, and they would unleash damnation upon the earth. 


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I have a big announcement! I’m officially renewing _A World Without Men_ for a second book. Unlike the potential third book for the Totality trilogy, I already have the concept for book 2 decided. I can’t tell you without spoiling the finale of this book. But I figured I’d announce it here, that this book has officially become _The Femma Chronicles, Book 1_. **

**I’m working on a potential title for book 2, and I think I have a pretty good one picked out.**

**This book is currently set to finish at Chapter 45, though it’s possible we could hit 50. There will not be an epilogue, though book 2 will have a prologue. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and I’m pretty sure that _The Femma Chronicles_ is going to just be two books. I have a lot of ideas for book 2, but I feel like it’s kind of going to really empty out Femma of new plot points.   
**

**I can confirm new races will appear in book 2, most notably mermaids. The official synopsis will be released after Chapter 45 wraps. Length-wise, I expect book 2 to be pretty comparable to book 1.  
**

**But no more details about book 2. For now, enjoy the next chapter of book 2.**

**———**

I stood up sharply from my seat on a pillow. Jemina, who I was leaning against, stood, too, and we crossed the room to the window. The alarms were blaring because figures were descending from the sky to land in the open area in front of the castle doors. Recognizable figures, with giant wings and normal sized bodies. Dragons.

I hurriedly walked down towards the castle’s doors and found Aera looking terrified.

”What?” I asked her as I sidled up beside her.

”Dragons never come down from the mountains. Something must be wrong. And if it scares dragons, we should all be terrified.” Aera said softly. I swallowed as the guards opened the doors and we strode out. The dragon in front looked intimidating. She had blond hair and amber colored eyes like sweet honey. She had a gorgeous hourglass figure, with big tits, a small waist, big hips, and shapely thighs. She wore flattering armor that looked protective as well as sexy.

”Yes, Dragon Queen?” Aera asked, bowing. I hastily bowed, too.

”Hm. It appears Evyss was correct. A man now walks Femma. Though she did not mention you were of the demonic breed.” the dragon queen wrinkled her nose.

”I wasn’t when I met her. I was transformed into this while saving my mother from Hell.” I said bluntly. 

”I see. I am Nova, queen of dragons.” the woman inclined her head.

”John, king of, um, a bunch of stuff.” I said back. Nova smirked.

”I see. Anyways, we have come seeking the aid of the centaurs. Our fragile hive has descended into civil war.” Nova said, suddenly all business. The six dragons behind Nova looked ashamed at having to ask centaurs for help. 

”Apologies, Dragon Queen. But centaurs are near useless on mountains.” Aera apologized. 

”I see. King John of Many, do you have aid to give?” Nova asked me. 

”Um, could I have some context here? What’s happening?” I asked. 

”The dragon hive up in the mountains has always been unruly. It has encouraged many dragons, like Evyss, to live elsewhere. But recently, the hive’s unrest has broken out into civil war. Two factions war for control of the hive. But a dragon war will ultimately affect the entire continent. The supervolcano Draconis has been dormant for eons. The civil war has stirred it. If the battle rages on, Draconis will erupt, destroying much of the northern continent, and blanketing the rest in ash.” Nova explained.

”What do you need?” I asked immediately.

”Not exactly fighters. No offense, but even a sickly dragon could best you.” Nova teased. 

”So... what, negotiators?” I asked.

”In a sense, yes. Do you have any of those?” Nova asked. 

”Um... no, sorry.” I apologized.

”Don’t be modest, King John.” a voice crooned. I turned, surprised, and saw Saryah, the elf who would have hosted my mother had she have still been a spirit, walking forwards in a tight red dress. 

”Saryah?” I asked. Saryah chuckled.

”No, boy. Saryah died when that devil marked her for hosting. And when you recovered your mommy as a succubus, that ready host was wasted. So I... took the opportunity.” Saryah shrugged. 

”So... who are you?” I asked.

”Haven’t you guessed? I’m your pet devil’s namesake. I am Lucifera, queen of Hell.” Saryah’s body smirked. Nova’s eyes went wide. 

”Underqueen, will you aid us?” Nova asked, dropping to her knees. If Lucifera brought Nova to her knees, I should be pissing myself, right? Right?

”Of course, my dear dragons. But you’ll owe the good king here a favor.” Lucifera teased. Nova nodded immediately.

”Perfect. Making a deal with the Devil.” Lucifera grinned.

”You and Luci are the same race?” I asked. Lucifera chuckled.

”No. She’s a devil. I’m THE Devil. The brood mother of all Hell’s denizens. You liked it there, did you not? Hell? It was entirely your kind of place. Full of depravity and sex.” Lucifera smirked.

”I feel like sex was covered in depravity.” I crossed my arms. The Devil laughed heartily.

”Come with me to Hell, Johnny. I wish to show you something. It’ll only be a second.” Lucifera said, extending her hand. I knew that the Devil wasn’t asking, and I took her hand. Suddenly I was standing at the edge of a bottomless pit, looking down. Lucifera turned me around and I saw it. A throne made of bones, veins, and skulls.

”The throne of Hell. My own little couch, no?” Lucifera drawled, and sunk delicately into it. She beckoned me closer and I did so warily. She pulled me close so I was sitting in her lap. A single touch of Lucifera’s long nail to my chest made my Incubus wings flare out. My claws appeared, and my canines grew a little sharper.

”Mmm. I haven’t smelled the aroma of an incubus since the dawn of time.” Lucifera smiled. 

”Huh.” was all I said.

”You know, Hell could be perfect for you and your harem. People never age in Hell. You could have your own palace, your own people to torture.” Lucifera said enticingly, her fingers dancing on my shoulders. 

”I’m good, thanks.” I said. Lucifera stood up, and put hands on my chest and pushed me into the throne. I gasped and threw back my head in agony as my wings grew bigger. I felt my body ripple, growing a little taller and more muscular. Horns sprouted from my head, tall twisting black ones flecked with red. I was panting hard, and Lucifera put a hand on my cheek.

”See, John? That’s just a taste of the power Hell could offer you. Spend a few years here and return to Femma an unstoppable demon, thirty feet tall, and conquering the world.” Lucifera was salivating. A thought occurred to me.

”You’re like that, aren’t you?” I asked. Lucifera flushed angrily.

”That bitch Tira and her pantheon of do-gooders sealed me away entirely. Fortunately, Sultra allowed my mind to wander free.” Lucifera growled.

”Where’s your body?” I asked. 

”In a casket at the bottom of the bottomless pit.” Lucifera huffed, and took my hand. Suddenly we were in Equestria again, and instead of the throne of Hell, I was seated on the steps of the castle.

”Shall we go then?” Nova asked. Lucifera kissed my mouth, and I didn’t respond to a kiss for the first time ever. She huffed and walked off.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the book’s probably going to be shortened to 40 chapters. I decided to cut out the details that were going to be the extra five chapters and put them into book 2, because it made a little more sense.

I glanced at Nova, who was flying alongside me. We were mid-flight to the dragon hive, and she was telling me a little bit about what we were flying into.

”The Hive is a war zone. The castle is inside a mountain, with only one entrance. The rival factions fight in the skies every day. They’ll try to kill us, but they won’t leave the battle. Which means fly fast and follow me.” Nova said. Her blond hair was whipping in the winds, and as we flew up and over a mountain, I got my first look at the Hive. It was a vaguely cylindrical shape formed in the space between six mountains forming a natural barrier around the Hive. Platforms were all over the mountains. Nova went into a steep dive and I followed her sharply. 

I was watching the dragons fighting in mid-air, but half of each faction’s ranks flew down towards us.

”Why do they care about us?” I yelled.

”The Dragonstone.” Nova called back, touching the heavy stone pendant dangling between the jackfruits she called tits. I suddenly rolled into Nova, knocking us both off course, but we survived the rock that crashed harmlessly into the mountain. Nova and I halted as the dragon warriors quickly surrounded us. 

”Hello, John.” Evyss smirked, flying down elegantly to take the empty spot.

”What is this, Evyss?” Nova demanded.

”I was forced to leave my home because of this stupid war over that damned stone. So I made a little agreement with the Northborns and decided no dragon should hold the Dragonstone. The mantle of queen should not pass from mother to daughter. The royal bloodline ends with you, Nova. From now on, we are the Dragon Republic. And we seek blood!” Evyss roared. I was very confused. Her big plan was making the dragons into a republic and then taking over?

”Um, hi. Evyss, I have a question.” I raised my hand. The dragon rolled her eyes.

”What?” she huffed. 

”How does a republic fix the civil war?” I asked. 

”Destroying the Dragonstone will unite the factions. Myself, the Northborn leader, and the Southborn leader will work in harmony.” Evyss smirked. 

”Huh.” I said. Nova turned to me, her eyes wide with panic. 

”Uh, Evyss. Could I have a minute to confer with Nova, here?” I asked.

”What the fuck? Hell, no. This is not a negotiation. We’re taking over.” Evyss snarled. 

”Like, five minutes, seriously. We’ll stand right here so you can still see your, uh, magic rock.” I flashed her a grin and Nova and I stepped away from the dragons.

”If they destroy the Dragonstone, Femma is destroyed. It’s tied to the Draconis volcano.” Nova said anxiously. 

”Let’s tell her that.” I shrugged. Nova bit her lip which was really attractive.

”Ok.” she nodded slowly.

”Evyss, I wholly support your quest for unity. I do. But the Dragonstone cannot be destroyed. Its’ magic keeps Draconis quiet.” Nova said clearly and loudly. All the dragons hushed. Evyss considered that.

”I see. Then we won’t destroy it. We’ll lock it away.” Evyss said. Nova turned to me and abruptly kissed me, and cut a symbol into my chest. Then she lifted the Dragonstone and put it around my neck. I gasped as she stepped back and bowed.

”What?” Evyss blinked.

”What is this?” one dragon warrior demanded.

”He is not a dragon. Evyss said no dragon should wield the Dragonstone. To John, the stone is little more useful than a crown.” Nova smirked. 

”I’m still taking the stone.” Evyss scoffed. But a dragon blocked her.

”If John truly is King of Dragons now, he should undertake a trial.” the dragon said. 

”What trial?” Nova asked, holding my arm between her magnificent tits.

”The _Blys_ sword.” the dragon proposed. 

”The what?” I asked.

”It’s in old Dragontongue, but it’s called the Lust Sword. Legend has it that the sword rests at the bottom of Draconis’ fiery pits.” Nova said apologetically.

”Excuse me!” I heard Lucifera scream. She walked forwards, brushing dust off her shimmering red gown.

”That’s it?” the Devil asked. I frowned.

”The bottom of a volcano is kind of hard!” I protested. Lucifera rolled her eyes. She touched my arm and we were standing on the top edge of Draconis. Below us was a great sea of lava.

”Jump in.” Lucifera suggested.

”What? No!” I protested.

”You’re a demon from the fiery pits of Hell. Trust me, you’ll be fine.” Lucifera huffed and shoved me off the volcano. I fell and fell and fell. 

This would be the end of me...


	38. Chapter 38

You probably could have heard my screams in Windfall. I tumbled through the air, and squeezed my eyes shut as I slammed roughly into the surface of the lava. My eyes flew open and I realized abruptly I was fine. Not a single hair on my head was singed. That was odd. I also didn’t have to hold my breath. I breathed in lava as easily as I breathed in air. 

I took a minute to get oriented, and then dived down towards the bottom. It was a long swim, and my muscles ached by the time my feet hit the bottom. 

Which begun the next laborious project. See, somebody had just tossed the Lust Sword into the volcano. So it could be anywhere at the bottom, so I had to slowly slog through the lava, looking intensely for any part of a sword. It was hard to keep track what I’d already searched, but I was trying hard. It had been about two hours, I thought, when I finally saw a hilt. I grabbed it, and pulled the sword out. Then I kicked up off the ground and swam up to the surface, bursting up, wings outstretched, sword in hand. I hovered in the air above the volcano, lava streaming off me. Lucifera applauded. 

”Well done, Dragon King.” she waggled her eyebrows. I smirked, and Lucifera kissed me on the lips when I landed in front of her. I held up the Lust Sword. It was a short sword made of silver, with a leather wrapped handle and a giant red jewel set in the guard.

”So, what’s this do? Are you horny right now?” I asked. Lucifera gave me a naughty smile.

”No more than usual.” she winked.

”Yeah, yeah. But why’s this sword so special?” I asked. Lucifera shrugged.

”Ask Nova.” Lucifera suggested. I nodded and the Devil wrapped her arms around my neck as we lifted off and flew back towards the Hive. As we flew, I got a handjob from the Devil, which was very distracting. 

When I landed, Nova looked relieved.

I held up the Sword.

”He’s done it!” Nova declared, and grabbed my hand and raised it above our heads. Evyss reluctantly came up and bowed, then handing me a scabbard, which I wrapped around my chest so the sheathed Lust Sword sat on the skin between where my wings protruded. 

”Hail the new King of Dragons, John!” Nova said triumphantly, and then the ground started to shake. 

———

The very fabric of Femma was coming undone. The prophecy had been fulfilled. Man had changed Sashil’s allegiance, the power’s very own offspring. Man had claimed the _Blys_ Sword. And now, he had seven crowns. 

And so the power was freed from its’ prison beneath the Valcalan Desert. The power, a mass of black shadow, rose up into the sky. With a single thought, the power grew in size and covered the entire sky, bathing Femma in endless night. With another thought, it raised the ancient army it had once led against the pantheon of goddesses. Corrupted elves, skeletons, undead, and shadowy knights rose up from the sand, and assembled in a giant square of might. 

Now, the power awaited its’ enemy: Man


	39. Chapter 39

The darkness that engulfed the world changed things for Femma. Following the battle to come, the world would never be the same. 

———

I walked into Evelon Castle and found Katyeh already commandeering the orc forces. I’d already visited Hesa in Windfall and amassed the Minotaurs. The dragons were flying behind me, going to each village to find people to fight. Lucifera had withdrawn to Hell to raise an army of demons and hellhounds. 

Jemina and Aera were rallying the centaurs, and Lyn and Helene had already sworn Illydra to the cause. Kayala and Sabrina were both fighting, I knew. Kaylessa was already instructing elves to war, and I was constantly flanked by Angela and Mom. I checked up on Katyeh and Kaylessa and then I pulled my two succubi close to me and we flew towards the shrine near the Valcalan Desert. 

Angela had suggested we use a divine shrine to summon our many armies to the same location. I’d learned a little about the Power, after Lucifera freaked out following the instant blackness. I landed at the shrine, a decrepit stone temple, the only structure for miles in the barren desert. 

I kissed both Angela and my mother, and then walked alone into the shrine. There was a shallow pool of water, about up to my ankles, and a stone pedestal in the middle of the pool. I walked forwards and knelt on the pedestal, tucking my wings behind my back, and I began to pray:

”Goddesses of Femma. I don’t know how much you can see of what’s going on. But the power that was imprisoned beneath the Valcalan has awoken. It has blanketed Femma in shadows, and now it seeks a battle. I ask that Sultra and Tira return to me, and my amassed armies from across the continent and myself appear on the battlefield simultaneously.” 

A glowing light appeared in front of me, and Sultra and Tira appeared. Their voluptuous, busty bodies were clad in tight, white, semi-transparent gossamer dresses. Tira’s dark hair fell in gorgeous waves down to her breasts, while Sultra’s blond hair was long and straight, behind her head, a narrow braid running down the middle of her smooth stream of hair. 

”Hello, my love.” Tira smiled. 

”Hi.” I smiled back at her.

”I gotta say, you’re one fucking hot demon.” Sultra smiled. The goddess sisters laced their hands together and suddenly I was kneeling in the middle of the desert, and Sultra and Tira had their backs to me, and they were staring at the massive army of shadowy figures. I was struck, as I recognized where we were. A glance over my shoulder let me see my own army, just as large as the power’s. 

A stream of shadows burst down from the sky, and it shaped into a pale woman, with black hair, intelligent green eyes, and violet eyeshadow. She had the same busty and curvy proportions as the two goddesses I’d mastered.

”Verhex.” Tira said smoothly. I rose, and the power curled a finger and I was pulled across the sands to stand between Sultra and Tira.

”John, meet Verhex. A disgraced goddess” Sultra said, and the beautiful woman’s face contorted with anger. 

”I am not disgraced! I picked a different path than the one you heavenly bitches wanted.” Verhex snarled. 

”Ready your army, then, disgraced one.” Tira said, and each goddess took one of my arms and we walked back to the assembled army. Angela, Nova, Katyeh, Hesa, Jemina, Kaylessa, and Lucifera stood at the head of my army. I assigned each leader a group of people, and we quickly arranged into cohorts. 

———

Half an hour later, the battle was beginning. I led a smaller cohort, consisting of Mom, Tari, Farrah, Leyah, and Sabrina. The closest cohort to me was Angela’s, consisting of her, Jessika, Kayala, Syndra, Lina, Niki, and Sultra. 

I heard a screech, and the dark army raced towards us, and my army ran forwards, too, and we met in a fierce clash.


	40. Chapter 40

As we raced towards the enemy army, Verhex lifted a hand, and shadowy black portals appeared all over the battlefield. I shouted and most of the army skidded to a stop, but Angela’s cohort all ran straight into one. I cried out, and the portals forced our army apart as we tried to avoid entering these strange portals. The dark army ran through them and appeared out the other side and I began to realize Verhex’s power was unrivaled, especially now that we were down a goddess. 

I hefted the spear that Jemina had given me in one hand, and held the Lust Sword in my other hand. I still didn’t know its’ power, but it was sharp. I cut down a skeletal monster jumping at me. One of Lucifera’s hellhounds leaped up and grabbed an undead warrior that was trying to stab me. I whirled around, wings flaring and cut apart a shuffling zombie. There was a deep roar, and I turned to see an undead... was that an ogre? It knocked aside its’ own army as the thing raced towards my army. The damned thing was huge! Farrah ran towards it, shifting to a grizzly bear mid-step, and though the ogre was still a bit larger, Farrah was close enough in size to do considerable wounds.

I was forced to turn away as a corrupted elf walked up to me. The skin of this monster was a dusky purple, the eyes a dull black. It had white hair, and clawed hands. 

”Dieee!” it shrieked. It ran at me and I ducked under a claw, and drove the Lust Sword into the thing’s heart. It batted my hand away, leaving the Sword stuck in its’ chest as the thing kicked me down. It pinned my spear hand, and tore into me with its’ claws. I screamed in pain as my blood welled up in the wounds. Fortunately, I was wearing my cock armor, so I was safe down there. Alana leaped up and hacked the corrupted elf to pieces. She helped me up, and I kissed my orc daughter, then pulled the sword from the elf’s heart. I fought back to back with Alana in the constant stream of war, until we were separated naturally by just too many people fighting. I plunged into the fringe, hacking and slashing the undead and corrupted monsters that fought for the power.

I heard Farrah roar, but I was locked in combat with an undead human girl who had pale, haunted eyes. 

”John!” I heard a scream, and turned to see a sword bury itself in my gut. I looked up in shock at Verhex, who smirked. She’d grabbed the blade from a fallen corrupted elf. I dropped to my knees as the undead human girl threw herself on me, sinking her teeth into my shoulder. My vision swam as Verhex yanked the sword from my gut and I flopped onto the ground. Someone cut up the undead girl on my back, and I felt hands roll me over, and found myself gazing at my mother, with Tari beside her.

The pixie girl put her hands on my chest, and concentrated hard. I felt a rush of warmth spread through me, and grunted as my wound forced itself closed. Tari passed out on top of me, and Mom moved to stand over me. I caught a great look at her pussy as she stood over us. 

Katyeh and Hesa pushed their way into the clearing and helped Mom fend off attackers. 

I passed out at some point, and when I woke up, the battle was over. 

I was on Jemina’s back, with Mom holding me steady. I glanced up at the dark sky, and Mom looked at me sadly.

”What?” I asked.

”We lost. Tira managed to send us all away, but I think the power captured her. Angela and her cohort are really and truly gone, I fear. None of your harem died... except for Kyley. She helped Farrah take down the ogre, but it swatted her across the battlefield and she died from her wounds.” Mom said apologetically. I sat up, and looked around.

”Where are we?” I asked. 

”We’re in the wilds of Evelon. John, it’s bad. The power took over everything.” Mom whispered.  
  


**End of Book 1**

———

**Keep reading for the synopsis of Book 2, _Worlds Collide_**

Aaron King is a fairly average guy. He’s living in Maine with his father, sister, and stepmother. He goes to high school, tries and fails to flirt with his crush, McKenna, and comes home to his drunken father. 

His life is normal, borderline bad, especially with his whorish stepmother, and he just wants a reprieve. He gets one when on a walk through the forest just beyond his backyard, he finds a strange black portal. A number of unfamiliar creatures spill out of it. His sister, Lauren, knows what they are. They’re creatures from fantasy novels and stuff, except they’re real. 

And not only are they real, they worship Aaron as some kind of god, just for being male! 

The creatures’ arrival helps Aaron balance his life (with their magical assistance) and they gradually reveal their predicament. Their world is on the brink, fighting a massive war, and they need Aaron’s help to get them home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 2: Worlds Collide coming soon!


End file.
